Megatrons Kit
by BeeBee's girl
Summary: Megatron is a Bloodclan cat so is all the other 'cons and bots. Megatron is a father and starscream is a female Bloodcat, read to find out to find out to what happens to all your favorite animated transformers.
1. Chapter 1

OK RANDOM STORY MEGS A BLOODCLAN CAT WITH A DAUGHTER A KIT NAMED ...... READ TO FIND OUT THE REST

* * *

Megatron stood silently in the alley way, the little female kit hiding behind his back leg, ready for her initiation. She blinked out at the street bustling with Twolegs and their monsters, shivering in terror at the creatures that she had instinctively known where not their friends. The other Bloodclan cats stood hidden in the niches of the alley, watching in interest at what the little kit would do. She mewed up at him, huddling against his leg, fearing what she was going to have to do. He flicked his tail once before he turned and padded back into the alley, leaving her by the entrance to begin.

She mewed several times, trembling on the spot. He twitched his tail several times, leaving her where she was while the others remained silent. She was going to attract Twoleg attention with her mewing, and then they had to see how she would react to the encounter. If she fled, she would not be fully accepted, safe amongst them, but not accepted; if she was taken away without a fight, she was left and forgotten, they could not have weaklings within their ranks; but, if she scratched or bit the Twoleg and drew blood, she would be accepted fully into their clan. If she was accepted either way, she would begin her apprenticeship in five months time with Starscream, who had offered immediately to take the kit for training.

She mewed again, her large red eyes darting around in terror. She stood up shakily on her tiny paws, stumbling as she tried to follow him back into the alleyway. He twitched his tail, glaring at the little grey and black kit; she had to stay there or he would have to give the order to abandon her. She had to participate in the initiation before she was allowed to return with them and the last thing he wanted to do was leave her here all by herself where she could be taken by a dog or another cowardly scavenger. She mewed several more times, falling on her face and wailing as loud as she could. Several of the others winced, fighting down the urge to race over and pick her up to comfort her. Megatron gave the order to remain where they were, watching the kit as a Twoleg pair stopped at the entrance to the alley.

"Aw, James look," the female cooed before walking over to the kit. She mewed desperately at him, red eyes wide in terror as the huge Twoleg bent down to pick her up. "Its mother abandoned it. Poor little thing."

The Twoleg female picked her up and held her to her chest, cooing down at her. Megatron's ears folded down sadly as the female turned to walk back to her mate. The kit's eyes stared back at him desperately before she mewed angrily and bit the female's shoulder as hard as her little jaws would allow. The Twoleg female shrieked, dropping the kit on reflex, and grabbing her shoulder where the tiny fangs had punctured, blood smearing on her fingers when she pulled her hand back.

Megatron charged forward, snarling as loudly as he could and causing the female to scream again, but he focused solely on the flipping kit heading for the concrete. He caught her inches from the ground, spinning around without losing speed or momentum, and darting back into the alley. He rushed past his followers, who all instantly followed him, their paws barely heard as they darted away from the hysterical Twolegs.

The kit hung silently from his jaws as they raced back to their home territory. He was secretly worried for her health; that was a long way to fall for a month-old kit. He knew that she was a hardy little thing, but it didn't stop him from worrying. He leapt over a fallen box, landing on the other side in a crouch to set the little kit down. She toppled over immediately, eyes staring forward, thankfully blinking every few seconds. He sighed softly before the others appeared behind him, some panting from the run, some collapsing from exhaustion, but a few remained standing at attention, eyes on the still kit at his feet.

"Is she dead?" Lugnut asked, taking a step forward to sniff her.

"No," Megatron replied, flicking his tail at the large purple tom, "she is merely in shock."

"That vas a long drop," Icy commented, flicking his grey tail back and forth.

"That Twoleg got vhat she deserved!" Hothead snorted, baring his fangs.

"Ooh, she did a lot of backflips!" Random giggled, racing forward to nudge her. "Was it fun?"

The kit whimpered weakly, shaking badly before pawing in Megatron's direction. He bent down and picked her up by the scruff, dismissing the other toms with a flick of his tail. They left to their own dens, shoving each other along the way and whispering about the initiation; she had done well considering she was almost taken away. Starscream darted up beside him, licking the kit gently along her head before darting into their own den. She looked up at him as he walked in, placing their kit down at her side.

"I thought I had lost her," Starscream cooed as she licked her kit clean of any dirt and Twoleg filth that had collected.

"As did I," Megatron replied, resting his head on his paws and observing his offspring. "I'm proud of her though; she is officially Bloodclan now."

Starscream purred deeply, red eyes lighting up in pride while her red tail swished behind her. "She will need a name now," she chuckled.

"She will get a proper one when she is a warrior," he replied. "For now, she will be Scream."

Starscream gave him an amused look before shaking her head. "Do you have a fetish for my name, my mate?" she purred.

He smirked at her, licking her face affectionately. "You make that sound like a bad thing," he meowed.

Scream mewed softly up at Starscream, hungry after the terrifying encounter. She smiled at her kit before rolling onto her side, gently pulling the little kit closer since she still could not walk properly. Scream mewed happily before beginning to suckle, missing her father's soft chuckle behind her. He lay down again, his tail swishing back and forth slowly as he thought about the last time he had seen a kit this small by his mate's side. Firescream had long since matured and gone off with a smaller subgroup of Bloodclan, coming back with the leader to report on any occurrences within their large territory. He had been a hardy kit as well, far more adventurous than his younger sister, but that curiosity would come in time; she was still too young to wander far from the den.

He yawned before settling down for a nap, the soft sounds of his kit feeding becoming white noise. Starscream's paw rested on his snout as he drifted off, letting him know that she would awaken him if he was needed.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Poppa! Poppa, wake up!" Scream's voice mewed as a pair of paws batted at his leg.

He grunted softly as he opened his eyes, blinking down at the bouncing kit beside him. Starscream had already left with Cyclonus to meet with Strika, leaving him to den-sit Scream. He stretched himself out, yawning hugely before shaking his head clear of sleep. Scream batted his leg again, mewing angrily before ramming her head into his solid flank.

"You promised!" she mewed after she fell backwards, her head rolling a little from the impact.

"Promised?" he asked as he cleaned his paw.

"You told me you'd take me out on patrols with you today!" she mewed, leaping onto her feet and glaring up at him. "You promised!"

He looked down at her, lifting an eyebrow quizzically. "Do not forget your place, kit," he stated calmly, making her cock her head in confusion. "I am leader of BloodClan; you are a kit, not even an apprentice yet."

She blinked several times before lowering her head and front legs, lifting her hind end up into the air and waving her tail around. "I'm not an apprentice!" she yowled. "I'm a big, mean BloodClan warrior! You are a mouse for dinner!"

She darted forward and he easily stepped aside, letting her run into the side of the box that was their den. He shook his head at her as she bounced backwards, falling onto her back with her eyes rolling around in her head. He walked over to her and gazed down at her where she lay. She giggled weakly, pawing up at him in an attempt to look cute. He shook his head again before turning away from her.

"A mouse dodged you?" he asked in false mockery. "My, my, how the BloodClan warriors are falling from grace."

She mewed up at him before rolling over and pouncing on his leg. He smirked at her as she gnawed on him, her tiny kit fangs barely even making a mark on him. He brought his head down quickly, smacking her in the side and sending her rolling away with a yowl of surprise. He followed her, nipping on her hind leg to make her dart ahead of him, causing her to mew at him to stop. She darted out of the den and he padded slowly behind her, knowing that he would catch her soon.

Lugnut looked up from where he was digging through a trashcan and hissed at Scream, trying to get her to turn around and flee back to him. She was unfazed by his aggression, knowing that he would never dare to harm Megatron's kit; the fact that he spoiled her with any special treat he could find did not help the situation either. She blazed past his trashcan, dashing into another box den without stopping. Several yowls of surprise sounded before Scream came tearing back out, eyes very big and he guessed she had just ran into a mating pair of BloodClan warriors. He chuckled before trotting after her, not at all worried about her getting into trouble; she had a decent head guiding her around.

He heard her mewing up ahead and smirked as he turned a corner in the alley to find her confronting a wall. She glanced back at him and backed up to the wall, baring her fangs. He chuckled as he stalked forward, crouching down low with a deep rumble in his throat. She pressed her ears to her head, lowering herself to the ground as he advanced, shaking in terror. He paused above her, flicking his tail back and forth as he observed her submissive behavior. It was not uncommon for him to attack cornered BloodClan warriors or lost Kittypets, and he had demonstrated his power to her before, at Starscream's request, when he had killed a large dog that had been terrorizing them. He nudged her gently, nibbling on her back leg to make her move.

"Move along, mouse," he teased gently, nudging her forward.

She glanced up at him fearfully with her red eyes before rising slowly, her tail dragging along the ground. He followed her slowly, tilting his head curiously at her behavior. He stepped closer to her before smirking and darting forward, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck, and charged onwards. She yowled in surprise, paws swatting at the air as she tried to run, only making him chuckle. She hung from his jaws as he darted past Lugnut, who stared after them in shock, flicking his tail back and forth to help his balance.

"Poppa!" she screamed in terror as he leapt up onto one of the Twolegs strange metal climbing trees.

He grunted at her before leaping up the metal trees, heading up onto the top of one of their weird dens. He dropped Scream on the top of the den, walking over to the edge and jumping up, observing the area around him. She shakily followed him, mewing weakly after she realized that she could not jump up after him. He turned and picked her up, setting her down gently beside him, and licked her head before turning to observe the landscape again. She looked out after him and mewed in surprise.

"Whoa…do we have control over all of this?" she asked.

"BloodClan controls the Twolegs' entire city," Megatron replied, his tail swinging back and forth. "Nothing goes on without our knowing."

"Does Momma patrol over there?" she asked, pointing with her paw to the west where the Twolegs huge metal dens pierced the sky.

He nodded. "Starscream runs patrols through there every few days," he replied before smiling proudly. "Her followers and she seem to fly through their territory. They are some of the most glorious of the BloodClan warriors."

She looked up at him, her red eyes brimming with hope. "I'll be that good, right, Poppa?" she mewed.

He smirked before lifting his paw up and rubbing her head. "I'm sure you will be a grand BloodClan warrior, Scream," he replied.

She purred before nuzzling up against him. He smirked, amused by her affection that she had picked up from them, even though neither he nor Starscream showed it in the presence of other BloodClanners. He licked her head gently, his ears perked to catch any sudden sounds. A soft chuckle caught his attention and he looked up, fangs bared before he narrowed his eyes at she-cat that stood on the edge of the building. She tilted her head curiously before smiling.

"Is this Scream?" Nightbird asked.

Scream gasped and hid behind his leg, cowering as he stood up. "This is my kit, Scream," he confirmed.

Nightbird walked slowly over to them, tilting her head more before hissing. "She isn't an apprentice yet!" she hissed.

Megatron shook his head. "You sound surprised; she has another month to go before she can join her mother on patrols," he replied.

Nightbird glared at Scream for a moment. "She does not look like the last one; Firescream showed promise from an early stage," she hissed.

Scream mewed softly. "Poppa says I have promise," she whispered.

Nightbird laughed at her statement. "Megatron actually said that? Or was it Starscream?" she sneered.

Scream glared up at her before leaping forward, planting her paws down the other she-cat's chest, and tried to shove her. "Poppa would not lie about something like!" she mewed angrily.

Nightbird blinked down at her in disbelief as Megatron chuckled. She shook her head once before batting the kit back onto the roof of the den, earning a yowl of pain as she bounced. Megatron snarled at the she-cat before a red, purple, and grey blur struck her from behind, pinning her down to the ledge.

"Don't you ever touch my kit again, you bumbling mouse-brain!" Starscream roared as her claws dug into Nightbird's back.

Megatron hissed at Nightbird as she struggled to get away from Starscream's wrath. He walked calmly over to her before swiping his claws across her face, causing her to cry out in pain. "Never touch Scream again, Nightbird, or there will be terrible repercussions," he threatened evenly before leaping down to check on Scream.

She was lying on her side, whimpering softly, but not showing any signs of injury. He nudged her with his nose, earning a weak cry of pain, but he decided that it was nothing too serious. Starscream was at his side in an instant, fretting over their kit's condition as only mothers seem to do. She was crying about broken bones when Cyclonus walked over calmly and smacked her with his paw.

"She is not suffering from broken bones, Starscream," the purple tom stated. "If it were, she would be screaming in pain, not lying there."

Starscream rubbed her head where her cousin had struck her, glaring at him before huffing. "It could be," she snapped.

"It isn't," Cyclonus replied before looking down at Scream. "Get up."

She mewed softly before trying to get to her feet, yowling in pain when she rolled over onto her stomach. She shook her head weakly, refusing to even attempt to get to her feet again. Megatron glanced at the other two before bending down and grabbing her scruff firmly between his teeth. He lifted her up into the air, ignoring her mews of protest, and set her on her paws, steadying her as she wobbled. She swallowed before rubbing her face against his, mewing in thanks.

"She's fine," Megatron chuckled, shooting his mate a smirk. "Just bruises."

Starscream snorted before sticking her nose in the air. "I could have told you that," she meowed.

Megatron shook his head before looking at Starscream in a commanding way. "What did Strika have to say?" he demanded.

"Not much to report," Starscream replied, sitting down to clean her paw. "They have a large dog that follows them around, but Oil Slick has already found something to ward it off."

Megatron snorted as Scream walked carefully over to Cyclonus to weave around his legs. "It had better not be that bottled skunk smell that he used on the other dogs the last time they had a problem; they reeked of that foul stench for weeks."

"What's a skunk?" Scream asked as she tried to get her uncle to lower his head so she could play with his ears.

"A black and white striped forest animal that smells worse than a garbage dump," Starscream snorted.

"Can you show me one?" she asked, now bouncing to reach Cyclonus' unnaturally long ears.

"No," Megatron replied before shaking his head. "Leave his ears alone," he added.

"But…but…but they're so long!" she mewed, swatting at Cyclonus' chin. "Uncle Bunny!"

Starscream tried to stifle her laughter as Cyclonus' face melted from his usual expressionless features to one of pure annoyance. He flattened his ears to his head and turned to leave, his fur fluffed up to express his insulted feelings. Scream mewed in confusion before preparing to bound after him to continue her game. Megatron quickly pulled her back by the hind leg, tucking her against his body to make she didn't go anywhere. Cyclonus flicked his tail as a departing word before vanishing off the top of the Twoleg den.

"But I wanted to play," Scream mewed.

Starscream cleared her throat as she tried to regain her composure. "Cyclonus is sensitive about the length of his ears, little one," she replied, smirking in spite of herself. "He does not appreciate being referred to as a rabbit."

Scream mewed in confusion before wrinkling her nose up. "But why are his ears that long?"

"Fluke," Megatron replied.

"So it's Fluke's fault?" Scream asked.

Starscream once again fell over laughing while Megatron chuckled softly. "No, little one," he chuckled, swatting his mate gently. "'Fluke' is something that does not happen very often and occurs on accident."

Scream gasped in horror. "Cyclonus got hit by one of the Twolegs' monsters?!" she screamed, mistaking the term for one the humans used to explain a car crash.

There were several minutes where Megatron could not correct his young kit's statement; he was laughing too hard to get a coherent sentence out of his mouth. Scream looked from one parent to the other in confusion before cleaning her paws in boredom, a habit she had picked up from Starscream. When her father had finally regained his breath, he licked her head affectionately.

"He was not hit by any Twoleg monster," he corrected her gently. "It was something that was passed down to him from his parents."

"Oh," she mewed, lowering her head in embarrassment.

Starscream was lying on her back trying to catch her breath, still snickering every few seconds. "Oh, my little kit," she laughed, "you, you are a she-cat after my own heart!"

Scream shifted nervously on her paws. "I didn't mean to insult him," she whispered.

Starscream rolled onto her stomach, a satisfied smirk on her mouth. "My cousin is a big tom, he'll be fine," she purred before standing up and walking over. "As for you," she chuckled before picking her up, "you are coming back to the den with me; you're father has a patrol to do."

"But he promised!" she wailed struggling to get away.

"Another time," Megatron stated. "Perhaps when you are an apprentice."

"But that's so far away!" she sniffled. "Poppa…."

Megatron looked at her once before turning and stalking off, leaving his mate behind with their kit. Scream mewed softly, slumping in defeat and ceasing in her struggles. Starscream turned and trotted away, leaping down the metal climbing tree with far more speed and grace than Megatron had had climbing up. The minute her paws hit the ground, Starscream took off like lightning, streaking past all the other obstacles, leaping over fallen refuge, and landing without so much as jostling Scream. Lugnut looked up from where he had been sitting guarding the entrance to their home territory and stepped into their path, causing Starscream to gasp in surprise and attempt to stop from plowing into him head on.

"What is wrong with you, you one-eyed kittypet?!" Starscream shrieked after dropping Scream gently onto the ground.

Lugnut hissed before bristling. "Where is Lord Megatron?"

"On patrols," Scream mewed sadly. "And he broke his promise."

Lugnut hissed at Starscream before addressing Scream. "What did he promise you, young mistress?"

Scream had learned to ignore Lugnut's strange terms of endearment and merely pouted. "He promised to take me out on patrols with him," she mewed.

Starscream picked her up promptly. "Scream, that's enough complaining; your father has important business to do," she scolded.

Lugnut opened his mouth to argue with Starscream about how Scream was in the right to argue since she obviously had taken her away, but the she-cat had already stepped around him and trotted off to her den. She dropped Scream at the entrance to their den, nudging her inside while she checked something neraby. Sulking, she walked in and collapsed onto the floor, sniffling like a spoilt kit. Starscream came in a second later, lying down behind her, and holding her down securely with her paws before she began to clean her.

"No!" Scream squealed, wiggling to get away. "I don't want a bath!"

Starscream chuckled softly but never stopped licking her kit clean. She finished quickly, releasing the disgruntled little she-cat promptly to let her rub herself against the sides of the box. Scream glared at her mother, wrinkling her nose in disgust before trying to make the puff of fur on the top of her head lie back down. Her mother smiled before rolling onto her side and Scream quickly raced over, realizing that she was incredibly hungry now. She quickly started suckling, knowing that this would probably be the last time she would be allowed to before she was to become an apprentice; the very thought of being weaned after she was an apprentice scared her. She hadn't liked the weird food that Lugnut gorged himself on, or the really weird smelling herbs that Oil Slick boasted. She didn't mind the mice or rats that Megatron brought home for her, but the cockroaches she could live without.

When she had drunken her fill, she pulled back and yawned. Starscream rolled back over onto her stomach before cleaning the side of her kit's mouth where some milk had leaked down the side of her face. Scream curled up against her side, mewing softly as her eyelids began to drop from exhaustion, as they often did after she was fed. Licking her kit's head, she made a note to show Scream where some of the choicest rats in the entire city could be found for when she was out on her own. She could catch a mouse quickly enough when she let one loose in the den for her to play with, but she still had to master the skill of sneaking up on her prey and attacking without them realizing she was there.

She stared at the side of her den as she remembered Firescream's first hunting lesson. He missed the rat entirely, the little rodent instead being eaten by Lugnut; the mouse-brained idiot; but he had shown much promise to be a warrior. She missed her little tom dearly, but he was out fighting, something he had been trained to do and adored with all of his heart. He had inherited that trait from his father, which did not surprise her much considering how aggressive Megatron always was and still is. She looked down at her now sleeping kit and smiled softly; Scream had a good future ahead of her, she was going to make sure of it. Megatron was going to make sure of it too, once she convinced him properly.

She curled herself around Scream, licking her again before letting herself relax and fall into a light sleep. She awoke after what felt like a moment to a soft tongue licking her face. She opened her eyes to stare up into Megatron's face, exhaustion shining through his eyes now that he was in the safety of his den. She licked his cheek affectionately as he collapsed beside her, his head resting on her paws.

"Long patrol?" she asked.

"Very long; I am glad that Scream did not accompany me," he yawned.

Starscream chuckled before licking her mate's ear. "Aww, you poor little thing," she teased.

Megatron lifted the side of his mouth to expose his fangs, too exhausted to give her a cuff. She laughed softly into his ear before resting her head on his neck, content to let him live with the fact that she could say anything to him and he could not retaliate in his state. Megatron gazed down at their kit, leaning forward to lick her coat affectionately before resting his head down beside her. Next time, next time he would take her out on a patrol that did not include darting across the Twolegs' Thunderpath…or dealing with over-confident WindClan warriors that had dared to stray into his territory. But they were no longer a threat now, so there was no need to worry about them.

No forest cat would ever set paw in his territory and live to tell the tale.

To [friends]

Author's Comments

Well, this is supposed to be based on 's TFA Warrior series, because she's so awesome to inspire me to write one of my characters as a kitten.

Scream was supposed to be a different character, but I couldn't think of a name, so I just said, "screw this!" and stuck Eternalscream there. She isn't complaining.

I realize that Megatron probably seems like a total pushover here. In my books, he is the ultimate daddy; I don't know why, but that's what he strikes me as. And Starscream has been kicked into a gender bending machine and made a girl for another story, the real one that ES actually is going to star in.

This can be taken as an alternate reality (no duh, they're cats ) to what actually happens to ES; she does not grow up with the Decepticons and instead raised by Autobots. Megatron does not even know his daughter exists. Yeah, keep an eye open in the next few years (I am slow at getting things typed up) on for her story. So yeah, I know nothing about the Warrior series so I probably serious screwed everything over in there. Sorry to all the Warriors fans out there

Scream/Eternalscream belongs to me  
Transformers belongs to Hasbro/other companies  
Warriors belongs to the author (who I do not know the name of)

Sequel? Most likely

=) review review review tell me if you liked it who ever reviews gets a cookie !!!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A paw batted the side of Megatron's muzzle, starting him out of his sleep. He snapped to his feet, claws out and ready to attack in an instant. A female laugh, Starscream's famous and memorable one, reached his ears and he blinked several times to clear away the remainder of sleep in his head. His mate was lying on her stomach not far away, smirking like she had just seen the most hilarious thing in the world. He glared at her before he sensed something behind him, a grey tail flicking just in his vision. He began to turn around and found himself pinned to the ground on his stomach within a second, his ear now being chewed on. He snarled angrily before he felt paws on his head, pushing him to the ground before a grey face with bright red eyes came into his range of vision.

"You're easy to take down when you first wake up," Scream commented happily, mouth open to show her quickly growing fangs.

He glared at her before glaring at his mate, who was trying to look as innocent as she could. "I have a feeling that you are behind this," he growled.

Starscream twitched her tail while letting herself smirk. "Aww, you think I'm behind every attack on you," she purred.

"Because you are," he replied.

"Don't fight," Scream mewed, glaring at both of them. "You sound like a horrible pair of kits!"

He remained silent, dignity bruised slightly to be told off by his own kit, before he rose, Scream balancing on his back expertly. He glanced back at her before padding out of the den, content to leave her "stranded" on his back for the time being. Starscream followed just behind him, whispering to her apprentice about something. Lugnut looked up at them from where he was digging in a trash can and narrowed his one working eye.

"Why is she on your back?" he demanded.

"Because I'm so clever that I'm stuck," Scream replied before twitching her tail. "No, really, big guy, please get me down; he likes to bolt just as I'm about to jump."

Lugnut gave her a look before shaking his head. "You are an apprentice and you angered our leader; get down yourself," he replied.

She glared at him before grumbling to Starscream. "Told you it wouldn't work," she whispered before leaping down beside her mother. "You owe me a squirrel."

Starscream sighed before nudging her. "We will return after patrols, oh grand one," she purred before turning and darting away, Scream right behind her.

Cyclonus looked up from where he was resting on one of the weird climbing tree platforms and was on his feet and running on Starscream's flank within a moment. Scream fell back to run on Cyclonus' other side, her place in the racing order of her mother's patrol group. Octane appeared out from under a closed Twoleg refreshment stand, one of their weird meat logs in her mouth. She darted up beside Starscream, running on the side opposite Cyclonus. Starscream flicked her tail, flashing past one of the other side alleys through the city to have a huge grey and purple cat come bounding out to run behind Octane.

"Hey Astrotrain!" Scream purred in greeting.

"Eyes on the path, Scream," he replied, dodging around Twolegs.

She laughed before dodging around Twolegs, not as elegantly as they other could, of course. She almost plowed into a set of legs, but they moved at the last second with a startled scream. She hissed at the Twolegs, flattening her ears down as she raced after her fellow BloodClanners; this had to be one of the worst parts of the patrol. There was no way to get anywhere without Twolegs getting in the way; sneaking around was out of the question too because the white-coated Twolegs were always in the area, waiting to pick up rogue alley cats or unfortunate BloodClanners. Astrotrain was waiting for her at the entrance to another alleyway, smirking in amusement before she flew past him, grabbing his tail on the way and dragging him along behind her a short distance. She let go of him quickly, darting away before he could recover; there was a mutual annoyance between them. Starscream once laughed when she commented on it one day, but refused to explain further.

"You are lucky he does not kill you," Cyclonus commented from where he was stationed on top of a trash can.

"He loves me," she mewed before leaping up beside him and rubbing her head against his chest. "But thank you so much for caring."

He licked her ear in response before pulling away to listen to Starscream; he was always treating her like a kit, but maybe that was just normal uncle thing. She was pacing in front of them, an arrogant strut to her gait, typical of her mother. Scream stuck her ears forward, tilting her head curiously since her mother only ever strutted when she was about to announce something of importance. The red she-cat looked at them before lifting her nose up.

"Today we are to patrol through the grasslands just outside of the city," she announced. "Reports of WindClan warriors and scouts have been spotted there and are superior patrol group has been assigned to check it out."

"While we're at it, you can get me that squirrel you promised," Scream added.

Starscream gave her a glare before flicking her tail to get everyone's attention again. She turned around and trotted down the alley, taking a short-cut to get to the outskirts of the city, technically still their territory. Scream hopped down after Cyclonus did, careful not to land on him since she couldn't seem to balance herself properly when she jumped. Icy said it was because she was still a kit and developing into herself, Hothead said it was because she wasn't training herself enough, and Random said it was because she was clumsy; some insight from the three crazy brothers. Megatron never bothered to tell her anything in this aspect; he usually just looked away and told her to ask her mother, not that Starscream was any help either. She just grinned and shook her head before replying that she would explain things when she was a little older. Sometimes she thought that her mother enjoyed tormenting her.

She darted after the others, ears flattened to her head as she tried to go faster so she did not lose them. Astrotrain, for some reason, never was too far ahead of her on patrols. She wasn't sure why because he really didn't like her; he's already locked her in a garbage can for no reason when Starscream had her back turned. She dashed past him and out past the towering Twoleg dens, only to stop in shock at the sight in front of her. As far as she could see, there was a huge flat stretch of grassland, a few trees appearing in the far distance, but not much else. She felt slightly disappointed; where were the huge expansions of trees that her father said lay beyond their territory? Had he been lying about the huge trees that were around him when he was growing up?

She sighed before charging into the grass after the others, the tips of Cyclonus' ears just visible; Starscream had hinted that he might be part lynx, but considering the huge size difference, she guessed she was lying. She charged on, leaping up onto Octane's back to keep an unofficial lookout. The she-cat hissed softly but didn't bother throwing her off since she did have better eyesight than she did; Octane's one eye was missing partial vision from a battle she had been in long ago. Starscream trotted ahead of them, weaving through the grass like it was nothing, even though Cyclonus kept snorting as he kept getting hit in the face with the ends of grass. She poked her head out of the grass looking around while keeping herself balanced with Octane's moving back. She tilted her head curiously, squinting her eyes to see something moving in the distance.

"Hey, Starscream," she called, "the grass is moving up ahead like someone is walking through it."

"Can you identify them?" Starscream demanded, ears standing up quickly.

"No, grass is hiding them too well," she replied.

"Everyone, keep your claws out; this may be our WindClan intruders," Starscream ordered, her ears flattening against her head. "Scream, stay on Octane and keep us updated in case they change their direction."

Octane shuddered beneath her paws in excitement as the others unsheathed their claws, crouched down, and began to creep forward. She poked her head out of the head constantly, her stomach knotting inside of her as she kept relaying the same message; their course is still heading towards us. She poked her nose out one last time and took a deep breath as they stopped moving and waited for the WindClan to come closer. She could hear them talking, not even realizing that they were here, waiting.

"Alright, toms, we are approaching BloodClan territory so keep a sharp eye out; they appear like shadows," one of them called.

Starscream snarled before lunging through the grass and the sound of screaming echoed around them before the sound of flesh tearing reached them. Scream shivered before she leapt down off of Octane's back as Cyclonus leapt forward, jaws open, and grabbing an escaping cat by the leg and tossing it back to Astrotrain. The large tom pinned the WindClan warrior to the ground, snarling viciously at it as Starscream came back through the grass, blood smeared around her muzzle.

"They're coming back," she stated before spinning around.

Scream swallowed nervously before a large red and yellow tom charged out of the grass, catching Cyclonus in mid-leap. The two of them went rolling, claws out and ripping at each other, snarling and screeching in fury. Starscream caught a yellow and blue she-cat by the tail as she charged forward to help the yellow and red tom. The two of them rolled around on the ground, scratching and snarling at each other as they struggled for the upper hand. Octane dodged around a yellow tom with black spots to bite his leg and tug him backwards. Scream leapt forward to help Octane with the fast tom when she saw something appear out of the corner of her eye.

She gasped in shock as she was grabbed by the scruff by one of the WindClan and raced away. She screamed and swiped at the other cat, but her claws missed her target. She couldn't get a good look at her capture, but she saw light blue fur and they were moving extremely fast. She snarled as she twisted around, swiping at the other cat; how humiliating it was to be captured by a WindClan cat on her first fight.

"Release me at once!" she shouted angrily, swiping at the other cat.

"I'munderstrictorderstoreturnyoutoWindClanterritorytofacepunishmentforyourClan'sactions," the cat replied incredibly quickly.

"I'm sorry, what?!" she asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

The blue cat didn't answer her as they darted into the trees, which were somehow much closer in an unusual amount of time. He dropped her on the ground, pressing his paws down on her back to keep her pinned. They stayed there, not moving for a long time, obviously waiting for the others to catch up.

"Nice work, Blur," a female voice called before the blue and yellow cat came into view, blood dripping from her hind leg.

"Did you succeed with the mission?" Blur, obviously the cat pinning her down, asked.

"No, but Starscream will not be on patrols for a while," the she-cat replied with a smirk.

Scream snarled at her before struggling to get away. "What did you do to her, you mouse-brained dirt kisser?!" she hissed, glaring up at the she-cat.

"What did you just call me, fluffball?" the she-cat asked, shoving her face into Scream's.

"Mouse-brained dirt kisser," Scream spat, trying to snap her jaws around the other's face.

"Kit," the she-cat snorted before smacking her across the face, "do not try the patience of a WindClan warrior."

"She's a BloodClan warrior," Blur commented.

"No, she's an apprentice," the red and yellow tom replied as he licked his bleeding leg. "This one's called Scream and she's been an apprentice for a couple of months now."

Scream hissed at them before the red and yellow tom moved past them, where she was promptly picked up by her scruff again and carted off to wherever these cats were from. They headed deeper into the forest, not once stopping for a break, even though she was pretty sure they were getting hungry; she sure was. That promised squirrel sure was looking good right about now. She sighed softly, letting all her weight go to her paws in hopes of making Blur grow tired.

"I'm hungry," she whined after a little while of getting no response from Blur. "Is there somewhere I can hunt?"

The yellow and red tom looked back at her and shook his head. "We are not stupid, kit; you'll take off the moment your paws hit the ground," he replied. "We have a schedule to keep, so keep your mouth shut."

"But I'm hungry!" she whined, hoping to sound like a spoilt kit. "And thirsty! How will it look to your superiors if you bring in a grouchy hostage? Do you want me complaining about being hungry and thirsty in front of everyone?"

"I do not answer to anyone," the tom replied.

"You don't look like Nova Prime to me," she commented with a snort.

"That's because I'm not," he replied, shooting her a smirk. "I'm Rodimus Prime, leader of the RiverClan cats."

"RiverClan?" she squeaked; these cats where well known for their huge builds and power, probably where Lugnut originated from. "What are you doing with WindClan?"

"They needed extra muscle to bring in one of you BloodClan cats," he replied, twitching his tail in amusement. "But, it obviously didn't need to come to that considering you are still a kit."

She hissed at him before going back to dangling, muttering curses under her breath and promises that she would get away. This seemed to amuse the she-cat terribly, since she snickered after every word that left her mouth. She glared at the older female before spitting at her.

"You have a problem, fleabag?" she demanded.

"This coming from a BloodClan cat?" she mocked.

"You're filth, did you know that?!" Scream demanded, struggling again. "You just wait! When you least expect it, I'll rip both of your pathetic ears off and carry them around as trophies!"

The she-cat laughed before giving her a mocking look. "A kit like you?" she mewed. "My own little Bee is more of a threat."

She snarled at the she-cat before hanging there again, baring her fangs. "My father will tear your kind apart," she spat.

"I'd like to see him try," was the reply before they all lapsed into silence again.

The trip itself took three days, and only once did they bother to give her food; a fair sized rabbit, just to make her shut up about her hunger. She was hungry by the time they came to the edge of WindClan territory and actually started moving faster again. She looked up in time to see grasslands fly by before small hills rose up out of the ground, occupied by numerous cats. Shouts went up from some of the cats on sentry duty and instantly all the cats where circling them, shouting out praise and congratulations. She was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground, knocking the wind out of her long enough for more warriors to encircle her, cutting off any chance of escaping. She hissed at them before she realized that they were all massive, much bigger than any of the WindClan warriors; she guessed they were RiverClan by the way they were bowing their heads to Rodimus.

"Move along, BloodClanner," one snapped, hitting her rump sharply with his head. "We have things to do."

She leapt to her feet quickly, tucking her rump down to stop him from hitting her again. She moved forward as they did, trying to find a break in the guard, but to avail. They paraded her through the center of the Windclan den-site, making her feel like one of the Twolegs' show dogs. She growled weakly before she spotted some kits playing not too far away. She flicked her ears curiously as she slowed down to watch them. They appeared to be practicing their swiping and pouncing on something, probably for when they became apprentices.

She tilted her head slightly as she heard faint mewing, the sound of a kit in distress. One of the kits jumped back far enough for her to see the head of a bright yellow and black kit and she realized in horror what was happening. They were using another kit to practice on, and by the sounds of it, they were forcing him to participate. She snarled angrily before she charged into one of the huge escorts, sending them both to the ground. She bounced up quickly before charging over to where the kits where beating up on the smaller one, snarling before she dipped her head down and scattered them.

She stepped protectively over the beaten kit, snarling at the stunned bullies as they stared up at her in disbelief and fear. She dipped her nose to the young kit's pelt, sniffing him gently to make sure he was still alive. He gazed up at her with worried and fearful blue eyes, blood smearing his cheek and left shoulder. She smiled gently before licking his face to clean away the blood, making him mew and squeal, swatting at her weakly to stop.

"Are you ok, little one?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he mewed, blinking up at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Scream," she replied evenly. "What's your name?"

"Bee," he mewed. "I haven't gotten my warrior name yet, but I will!"

She paused before smirking. "Your mother is the rude blue and yellow she-cat?" she asked.

"Momma's not rude," he mewed, glaring up at her.

"She was to me," she replied before rubbing her paw on his head. "You feeling better?"

"A little," he mewed before struggling to his feet.

She was about to lick him again when she felt a large body slam into her, sending her flying and rolling across the ground. She stopped on her side, shaking her head to clear it, moving just in time to avoid getting her legs bitten and swiped at by two very angry RiverClan warriors. She hissed at them before the she-cat that was Bee's mother leapt in front of her, stalling them long enough for the others to pin her down without killing her. She looked up at the yellow she-cat, frowning in confusion.

"Why?" she asked before they let her up, circling her and trapping her again.

"You saved my kit's life, so I owed you one," she replied evenly. "Don't expect it to happen again."

Scream nodded slowly before following her escorts to wherever it was they were headed. She spotted less and less cats as they got closer to their destination, but the few she was seeing were older, much older than she was by a long shot. They were probably older than her father! And her father was old, well, not really old, just old to her; she was dead if he ever heard what she was thinking. They escorted her to a large ring of rocks, each one holding a cat that obviously had a very important role in the Clan. Rodimus Prime was sitting on one of these rocks, a teasing grin on his face; was he flirting or was he always just that friendly? There was a dark she-cat that she couldn't place origins; she was far too slim and defined to be RiverClan or WindClan. ShadowClan, perhaps? She did sort of have the same body type that Oil Slick had. There was Nova Prime, whom she recognized by the scowl that Starscream had described down to the last detail; and his colours gave him away too, but that was beside the point. Then, there was a massive blue and white tom sitting on a slightly more elevated rock, and the look he was giving her was one of both hatred and surprise.

She swallowed silently as she was led forward, the cats in front of her parting enough to shove her into the ring of rocks. She stepped forward timidly, ears pressed to the back of her head as she took in all of the cats that were there. She had realized what this was, a council meeting, and she was the main topic of discussion. She stood in the middle of the rocks, shaking badly but trying to appear tough and sure of herself. She could see hatred roll through all of their eyes before the black she-cat stepped forward.

"Do you know why you are here, BloodClanner?" she asked, her voice reminding her of Oil Slick's immediately; definitely ShadowClan.

"No," she replied, shaking her head, trying to place the name that the medicine cat had given her. "Prima?"

"Hmm, you know my name," she commented, eye brows lifting slightly.

"A medicine cat told me it once," she replied, tipping her head slightly. "I wasn't expecting to meet you…ever."

"Let's stick to the matter at hand, Prima," Nova Prime snapped. "She is here to face trail, not to have an ideal chat with us!"

She felt her fur lie flat against her back in shock. "Trial?! What did I do?!"

"You are here to face judgment for you Clan's actions," the blue and white cat replied, making something inside of her flinch but luckily she did not show any outward movement.

"Why me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "What do I have to do with anything?"

"You are BloodClan," Nova spat.

"I was born long after the Great Fight or whatever it's called!" she shouted, fear spiking within her. "I wasn't even a fleeting thought!"

"You are BloodClan," the tom replied evenly.

"You expect me to carry all the punishments that my kind did when I'm not the one who did the crimes?" she snarled, standing up straight. "And you call BloodClanners barbarians!"

"Hold your tongue, she-cat, unless you want it ripped out," the cat hissed at her.

"Come down and make me, furball!" she shouted, anger coursing through her. "You all are nothing but cowards! If you had been brave, you would have tried to bring back someone that was actually at the fight or in the war! Not the offspring that was born long after it had ended!"

"Silence, you impertinent whelp!" Nova shouted, leaping to his feet and snarling at her.

"Enough!" Prima shouted, leaping onto the other Clan leader's rock to cuff him. "You are no better than her if you carry on like this! You sound like a kit, shouting in such a manner," she added darkly.

The blue and white tom nodded in agreement before looking down at her in hatred. "Move her to the WindClan's prisoner holdings; we will deliberate on her fate," he ordered.

She glared up at them as the escorts closed around her. "Cowards!" she screamed at them, putting up a small struggle to remain where she was. "You are all nothing but cowards! May StarClan take you all away and leave your carcasses to be picked by crows!" she shouted at them.

Only Rodimus looked affected by her shouts, glancing over at the blue and white tom curiously. She was forced away from the area towards a small den dug into the side of a hill. They shoved her inside, two guards taking their positions to stop her from escaping. There was a small air hole dug into the side of the hill, too small for her to climb out, but big enough to let starlight in at night. She slashed at the walls of the prison, yowling at the top of her lungs, but she knew it was pointless. She stopped after a while, slipping over to a corner to cry silently at the loneliness of the whole ordeal.

Would her father send someone after her? Not likely; they couldn't risk losing any of the small number of warriors that they had. She was but one kit, sure, a kit of high ranking parents, but one all the same. They would never be able to find her anyways; the minute anyone caught sight of a BloodClan cat outside of the city, they would kill them then kill her. She let out a loud sob on accident as she realized that she was doomed. She looked up at the skylight as moonlight trickled down to her.

"What did I do wrong?" she whispered to StarClan. "What did I do to deserve this?"

No divine being answered her question; the stars stayed silent and distance, ignoring one little lost kit's cry for mercy and salvation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

now i need you all to push the button that says review you know you all want to !! ill give you all a cookie if you REVIEW also add to favs thank you ^^


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Scream awoke to something nudging her gently. She mewed softly, flinging her paw out to ward the intruder off. She was still tired from running around, screaming, and crying the night before and she just wanted to sleep.

"Five more minutes, Dad," she mumbled.

The nudging continued and she rolled over, waving her paw at whoever was annoying her to go away. She opened one red eye and froze in terror at the sight of the red and blue cat above her. She yelped, bolting to her feet, back arched, fur on end, and heavy hiss erupting from her. The tom backed up a step, trying to appear as innocent as possible, waiting for her to calm down.

"I assume that you rested well?" the tom asked, his voice an odd monotone.

"Not as well as I would have liked," she replied, flattening her ears in disgust. "You know, kitnapping is so stressful."

The tom shifted nervously on his paws before gesturing to the leaves he had behind him. "This will help you to calm down, little one," he stated gently. "I don't usually insist on giving it to kits, but you are about to become a full-grown she-cat so I'm sure it won't hurt you."

She looked at the leaves curiously before trotting over. She bent down to take a bite when the smell wafted into her mouth and nose, polluting it quickly, and making her back away with a hiss. Nightshade; that's what he was giving her?! This would kill her! Starclan, Oil Slick had pretty much drilled it into her brain and head since she was a tiny kit; never, _ever_ eat nightshade! It was poison, and an extremely deadly one.

"Nightshade?!" she shrieked before spinning on the cat. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

The red and blue tom backed away, his tail twitching in surprise. "You…know of this plant?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I know what it is!" she snapped, batting the leaves away. "Ever medicine cat tells new kits of all the dangers that leaves possess that frequent their area! Only way to make sure _they don't eat it_."

"Nightshade does not grow where BloodClan lives," he commented, his tail flicking in amusement.

"Our medicine cat is clever," she replied before baring her fangs at him. "Unlike you," she added before slinking closer, her claws unsheathing themselves. "You walked in here without a bodyguard; perhaps I should give your leader a lesson in BloodClan lifestyles?"

The tom backed away slowly, angling himself towards the entrance to the prison. "Do not do anything stupid, BloodClanner," he warned. "You are already in trouble for our speech to the Clan leaders, no not make it worse."

She laughed before lunging at him, going for his throat. He gasped in shock before darting away in the last possible moment, causing her to land and roll, snarling in rage. The prison was instantly filled with warriors, snarling and hissing at her, quickly showing the tom out while shooting her dark looks, claws out to show that they would attack and kill her if she tried anything. She hissed at them before they backed up, slowly leaving her alone again. She lowered her ears to her head in sadness before wandering over to the hole where sunlight was filtering down. She braced her paws against the wall, stretching up to press her nose to the opening, breathing in deeply in an attempt to at least smell the fresh air outside.

"Hello!" a voice mewed, causing her to jump and spin around in surprise.

She hissed before relaxing. "Bee, what are you doing here?" she asked as she settled down on her haunches to clean her paw, trying to appear superior, knowing that she was failing.

"Momma said you were being held here," he mewed before bounding over. "I wanted to play!"

"I'm too old to play," she replied evenly, giving him an even gaze. "Leave before someone comes to find you."

"I wanna play!" Bee shouted before repeating the phrase over and over again.

_ 'StarClan praise my parents! How did they ever put up with me when I was younger?!'_ she wondered before growling. "Enough already; what game did you want to play?"

He grinned triumphantly before crouching. "I'm a powerful WindClan warrior!" he shouted, whipping his tail around. "You are an evil BloodClan warrior!"

"Oh that's rude," she commented before lying down. "But you aren't a threat at all; a warrior? You? So young? I doubt it," she sneered.

"You will regret that!" he shouted before charging at her, fangs barred.

She rolled her eyes before bringing her paw up; claws sheathed; and swatted him away. "Yawn," she commented, flicking her tail in amusement.

He mewed angrily before charging again, only for the exact same thing to happen again. She watched in amusement as he kept coming back for more, only to get slapped across the prison again. He landed, rolling across the dirt floor before stopping again, lying on his side. His breathing was heavy and labored, and he wasn't getting up. She rolled her eyes again before she stood up and padded over to him, shaking her head in disgust before she nudged him. He rolled over to glare at her.

"You cheat!" he accused.

"You are barely old enough to be allowed out of the den," she snorted. "I am an apprentice; it is only logical that I whip your tail without even trying."

He glared at her before rolling back to his feet, wobbling a little, and prancing out of the prison, his tail in the air. She rolled her eyes again, shaking her head at the roof in disbelief. She knew that she hadn't been that idiotic when she had been a kit…at least, she didn't think she had been. Her mother and father never complained about her actions when she was young. Cyclonus commented on the ear biting thing; she had a strange adoration with ears, especially unnaturally long ones, and she didn't know why; but that was about it. She pondered that for a moment before she trotted around the prison, trying to get at least some exercise to keep her in shape. She didn't even know how long she was going to be in here, so it didn't hurt to make sure she was still ready for life as a BloodClan warrior.

~Three months later~

Scream lay curled up in her prison, grey tail curled around her, the end twitching as she dreamed. Numerous scars ran along her muzzle, evidence that she had been punished for her disrespect to the forest cats. They had healed over and fur was beginning to grow sparsely over them, evidence that the skin beneath it was not dead. A noise above her caused her to leap to her feet, ears perked and claws unsheathed, daring someone to approach her. She hissed at the blue and black tom that was being led into her underground prison, her tail lashing back and forth behind her, a warning snarl ripping past her fangs. The tom walked slowly over to her, his blue eyes gazing over her with a cold calculated focus.

"What do you want, Longarm?" she snarled, the fur on her back rising.

She had seen the cat several times, staying behind Nova Prime at all times. He had never once ventured to greeting her or talking, but he was always there to watch her get smacked around. Now he was coming into her prison like he knew everything. Arrogant WindClan cat, who did he think he was?

"To talk," he replied, the faintest accent gracing her ears; it was actually pleasant to hear since she had been expecting the same style of speech as Bee.

"Your kind never wishes to talk," she hissed.

He smiled as he walked over, his tail waving gently behind him, before he dared to lick her cheek affectionately. She yowled in rage before she swiped her paw at his throat, hoping to rip his jugular wide open so that he would bleed out on the floor, serving as a warning to the other cats. He, however, blocked her attack with his own paw, using the momentum to pin her to the ground. She howled in rage, struggling to get out from underneath him, throwing threats at him before he cuffed her ear.

"Enough, you insult your heritage," he scolded her.

"What do you care, WindClan scum," she hissed.

"I would appreciate it if you did not insult my heritage either," he replied, a suddenly heavy accent mixing with his voice before she heard faint shifting noises. "I am no WindClan warrior, young one."

The weight on her back was gone and she was on her feet in an instant, fangs barred and claws out, ready to kill the forest cat or leave him begging for his death. She froze, however, when she met the single, red-eyed gaze of a huge black cat with blue ears, front legs, and hind legs. She stared at him in shock, mouth hanging open before she realized who the other cat was. She mewed in delight before bounding over and rubbing her head into his chest, purring softly before he licked her scruff.

"Shockwave," she purred, rubbing her face into his fur, content to be with another BloodClan cat after so long.

"Miss me, little one?" he chuckled before flicking his tail in amusement. "I was not aware that your memory was that good."

She smiled before pressing herself closer to him, breathing his scent in deeply; it was familiar now, the smell of Twoleg monster air and lilacs from Twoleg gardens; before he pulled back to look into her eyes. She blinked up at him, wondering how he managed to change his appearance when his entire body switched back to being Longarm. She blinked in surprise before he licked her forehead gently, giving her the first proper cleaning she had had in a while. She wiggled like a kit to get away, but he kept her in place until he had finished cleaning her face; how typical of an adult.

"I will come for you tomorrow," he stated in a whisper. "I will lead you into the forest and you will escape from there. Everyone else thinks that I will be executing you, but we know differently."

She nodded before rubbing her head against his. "Why couldn't you have gotten me out of here sooner?" she asked.

"You never would have survived the trip," he replied before heading for the entrance. "Be ready," he added over his shoulder before leaping out of the tunnel.

She sighed softly before padding over to the hole in the roof of her prison, staring up at the clear sky above her. It felt like an eternity trapped in this place, nothing to look at but dirt walls, a few straggling plant roots, the occasional insect that later became a snack, and if she was lucky, a visitor. Not that her visitors were very welcoming; it was usually one of the Clan leaders, come to see if she had cracked under the pressure of not leaving the prison for so long. Sometimes it was other warriors who had come to fight her, only to run out with their tail between their legs; they did not know how to use the confined space to their advantage and always lost. On the rare occasion, Bee wandered in, hoping to play with her, or just to be a nuisance.

She didn't really mind Bee that much; he was a cute little kit. She never had the experience to play with other kits because there was none born around the same time as her. He always talked a lot, which was fine since it helped keep her awake or put her to sleep, depending on what he was talking about. He was so determined to become a warrior for the WindClan, it was rather humorous, and he still believed that because she was BloodClan he should have been able to beat her.

She smirked at the memory of the little yellow kit rolling across the floor after he had gotten slapped away for the fifth time in a row. She supposed she should have let him get at least a nibble in, but that would not be a real world situation. StarClan above, it wasn't real that she was just batting him aside rather than killing him, but she liked his spunk. It would be amusing to see what he would be like as a BloodClan warrior, but she knew that his mother would not let him anywhere near her if she decided to make a break for it. The fact that he was even in here with her meant his mother trusted that she wouldn't kill him or he was sneaking in; she favored the latter.

She glanced around the prison again before sighing and settling down for a nap. There was little else for her to do anyways, what was the point of being awake? It kept the hunger away for the most part, becoming only a slight annoyance when she was sleeping. She yawned before curling up to sleep, sticking her nose under her leg to hide her face from the sunlight. She could hear the guards outside her prison whispering to each other, probably over their last kill, hoping to get her upset because she only got measly little portions of any large kill that the whole Clan got. She snorted before drifting off, praying once again to StarClan to take her safely back home, but as usual, she knew they were ignoring her.

The next day, she stood waiting for Longarm to arrive at the bottom of the prison entrance. The guards had been sneering at her all morning about her ominous death. She ignored them, knowing that she wouldn't last two minutes against all of them, and instead waited for her savior/executioner to arrive.

She watched as the blue and black tom stuck his head into the hole, his blue eyes staring apathetically at her. "Follow me," he ordered before pulling back.

She leapt up out of the tunnel leading into her prison, hissing slightly at the intensity of the sunlight; it was still relatively dark in her prison. She blinked a few times before Longarm came to stand behind her, nudging her along before trotting ahead of her. She followed, trying her best to appear uninterested and unknowing about her fate; they thought she was going to be killed, she knew that she was making her escape. She tripped a few times over the uneven ground, stumbling along amidst the laughter of the WindClan warriors, but recovered before Longarm could turn around. He led her past the numerous rocks that the counsel sat on and into the forest, his tail swishing behind him silently.

He stopped at a large tree, digging at the roots to uncover a newly killed rabbit. He shoved it towards her, looking around to make sure that they were not being followed. She ate it slowly, not wanting to upset her stomach that was no longer use to eating so much in one sitting. The fresh meat felt good sliding down her throat and she savored every bite of it. She finished the meal without any leftovers, licking her paws clean of any blood while Longarm licked her face clean. He led her farther away from the Clan dens before pointing her into the forest heading east.

"Head that way into the forest," he whispered. "It will bring you to the moors. From there head due south. It may take a couple of days, but no one will pursue you."

"Won't they know that I escaped?" she asked, looking up at the spy.

"I told them that I would take you to the gorge, kill you, then throw you over the edge," he replied. "They won't care as long as I come back with blood on my paws and mouth."

She rubbed her head into his neck, purring softly before licking his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'll let my father know that you are well."

"My StarClan guide you home," he replied, licking her forehead before turning to go find something to kill.

She turned and quickly headed into the forest, ducking under branches to avoid getting slapped across the face. She flattened her ears against her head, forcing herself to run faster, wanting to get away from the forest cat territory as fast as she could. Longarm, or rather Shockwave, could only do so much for her; if she was caught by a hunting party, both of them would be punished. She didn't know the distance it would take to reach the moors, but she ran through bushes, snagging herself in them for a moment, before running through a growth of stinkweeds. She snorted at the smell, hating herself for not noticing it sooner, but kept going; she had to get home and soon.

She burst out of the forest as the sun was reaching the far horizon, racing through the grasses of the moor. She glanced around constantly, terrified that the WindClan warriors would burst out of nowhere to capture her and drag her back. She shuddered at the thought, forcing herself on even as her muscles begged for her to stop. She charged across the flat expansions, falling once and a while into little pools of water, soaking her coat and making her cry out in shock. She hissed, shaking her fur out before charging onwards into the moors.

The stars and moon were out by the time she reached the forest, her limbs begging her to stop. She was panting from the nonstop running, shaking as she climbed up a tree to sleep amongst the branches. She'd risk the chance of crows and ravens attacking her than resting on the ground to let WindClan cats find her. She settled down to sleep before looking up at the stars.

"Did you hear my prayers?" she asked softly, tilting her head. "Or is this merely coincidence?"

The stars twinkled down at her, but refused to answer her question. She snorted, smirking before closing her eyes to drift away.

She was up as soon as the sun was up, her limbs sore and aching. She hit the ground with an audible thud, jarring her teeth together before she forced herself to start running again. She didn't want to speed too much time on the run; she was out of shape and hungry. She'd eat on the run but she would never be able to keep up this speed for long. She just had to force herself to keep going and not to stop, that was the key. She knew it had taken her three days to get here, but that had been because her captures had been going at a brisk trot. So, if she was lucky, she would be able to get out of the forest and back home in two days.

The scenery never changed; always tree, shrubs, and more trees. There was a moment where she stopped to raid a rabbit's den, taking two of the little bunnies as lunch. She managed to slip away before the mother returned to beat her head in with her feet, hunger sated for now. She ran for another day, then another day like that before she reached the tall grass that lay outside of the BloodClan's city. She almost whooped in delight before running headlong for it, her legs almost giving out underneath her. The sun was setting, so she decided that she would get into the city, find somewhere to sleep, then try to find her fellows tomorrow.

She found her way into the city after dusk had fallen. Her footsteps were heavy and her breathing labored as she dragged herself along an alley. She collapsed beside a trashcan, not even bothering to climb up onto it to rest. She was so tired after her days of non-stop running that she hadn't even bothered to check for danger before just plopping herself onto the ground. Whispers reached her and she brushed them off as stupid Twolegs before she felt something nudge her from behind.

"Huh?" she muttered, raising her head up weakly. She met nose to nose with a red and yellow tom, the male cat grinning cruelly down at her. She registered the colours first and blanched. "You have got to be kidding me?!" she screamed before leaping to her feet, her muscles screaming in pain at the act.

The tom grinned before chuckling. "Nice find guys! A little she-alley cat!" he yowled.

The first thing that registered was that this obviously was not Rodimus; it lacked that odd refinement that the large tom had. This voice was deeper and sounded almost as soft as rabbit fur, yet it did not affect her the way that most male voices did. Second, she had just been labeled as an alley cat, a lowly, pre-Kittypet alley cat. She hissed at him weakly, too tired to deal with this nonsense, before taking a swing at his face.

He backed up quickly, dodging her weak attack. "Hey, she fights too!" he laughed.

"I am not in the mood for this," she moaned before weakly trotting away.

She saw a large tom step into her path, black fur rippling over his muscles. "Where ya goin'?" he teased, backing her up with a powerful display of superiority.

"Don't wanna play with us?" a white tom asked, slinking up behind her.

"Considering each of you is uglier than the next and you smell like something a dog rolled in, no," she sneered before puffing her fur up. "Now get out of my way; I've had a very long day and I want to rest."

The three toms looked at each other, black and white almost with a begging look to their eyes, but the red and yellow tom's face is what let her know that she was doomed. His ears were tilted back, his head was turned, and an almost handsome grin was spreading across his face. She hissed bitterly, tucking her tail down immediately as the white and black toms whooped and moved closer.

"You can rest with them," he replied. "I'm sure they can make you feel much better, she-cat."

She snarled before charging forward and hitting the tom square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. "My name is not 'she-cat', mouse brain," she hissed before taking off.

She didn't need to hear the angry order to chase her to know all three of them were on her tail. In the failing light of the alleyway, she had only one thing to do; run like she had never run before. She flew out of the alley and into the Twolegs' Thunderpath, rocketing forward as hard as she could. There were no Twolegs walking around now, all holed up in their dens for the night, but rather than being a blessing, it was a curse. There was no way for her to lose her pursuers, and alleys meant more toms that would most likely jump at the chance to help restrain her.

A Twoleg food stand flew by and she had the slightest feeling of eyes watching her before she continued to fly down the narrow Thunderpath. Her breath was coming in short puffs, her exhaustion levels reaching their all-time high before she turned into an alleyway, knowing that she was trapped and doomed. She ran into a solid chest, causing her to fall back with a cry of pain, hitting the ground beneath her violently. She stared up at the cat above her as the three toms came charging in after her, teeth barred in victory, and squinted.

"Cy…Cyclonus?" she whispered before the large purple tom stepped over her protectively.

"Move out of the way," the white tom hissed. "We saw her first!"

"You will not touch her, not without her consent," Cyclonus' smooth voice replied, causing her heart to almost burst with joy. "You, of all toms, should know better."

"Slim pickings around these parts," the red and yellow tom replied, flicking his tail. "If I had known she was already taken, I wouldn't have pursued her."

"I am not aware that she is taken," Cyclonus replied, causing her to blink in confusion. "But that does not excuse the fact that three young toms with heritage as yours are chasing weakened she-cats around."

Angry muttering echoed around her before she pressed her head against Cyclonus' leg. "You…you don't know who I am…," she whispered, heart-broken.

The purple tom looked down at her evenly, no flicker of familiarity in his eyes. She was another cat to him and the fact hit her like a blow to the face. She recoiled, backing out from under his protective stance, tears burning her eyes. She shook her head in denial before she turned and charged deeper into the alley, not caring where she went until she could hear others talking. She didn't slow down, thinking that it was other alley-cats settling down until the cool night came, until she plowed through two BloodClan cats that she knew where Oil Slick and Blackout, rolled end over end across the ground with the two of them dragged along in her wake, and collapsed at a pair of paws. She heard shouts rise up, but she didn't bother standing, too weak, exhausted, and hurt to even care anymore.

Her own uncle…the one that had spent so much time with her growing up, didn't even recognize her. Had she changed that much? Impossible, she hadn't been gone that long, had she? The knowledge burned her, causing her to twitch again before she heard a familiar voice somewhere to her right. She raised her head weakly, eyes half-open to see who was speaking.

A red, black, and purple she-cat stood glaring at her, fangs barred. "Who do you think you are, charging in here like that, alley-cat?!" she screeched, fur standing on end.

Her heart skipped a beat before she let her head drop again, the pain of none of them knowing her burning again. "You…," she sniffled quietly, shaking her head weakly at Starscream.

Starscream gasped loudly before she felt a head nudging her. "Scream?! StarClan above, you're alive!" she heard her mother scream before several shouts went up.

She lifted her head up, looking up at her mother in disbelief. The other she-cat's eyes were large in shock, her mouth opened in an awkward "o". She smiled weakly before pressing her nose to her mother's. "I've…missed you," she murmured before Starscream started rubbing her face into her side.

"You stupid kit!" she hissed, her tongue traveling over her back as she attempted to clean her. "You stupid, stupid kit! Do you have any idea what you have done?!" she hissed. "I thought you were dead! It's been three months! You stupid, stupid kit!"

She smiled weakly before rubbing her head against her mother's, purring softly. "I…I've been held prisoner…I…I didn't…," she tried to explain.

"Silence," Starscream hissed before she glared at her, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I don't want to hear a word of it."

She nodded before rubbing her head against her mother's again. "I've missed you too, mom," she whispered.

Starscream purred softly to her, ignoring the others until she glanced up, flattened her ears against her head and backed away with a small snarl on her muzzle. Scream tilted her head in confusion until she looked up and almost cried out; she had collapsed right at Megatron's feet. He gazed down at her with his blood red eyes, not moving the slightest bit until her lifted his paw and rested it on her back, signaling her to rise. She smiled weakly before struggling to stand up, managing to at least sit on her haunches.

"Apprentice Scream of BloodClan reporting sir," she stated as evenly as she could.

"Acknowledged," he replied, his tail twitching behind him. "You are dismissed to your den to rest before a report will be required."

She nodded before struggling to stand up, all of her energy gone in the frantic flight from Cyclonus and the other toms. She staggered off in the direction of the den she had shared with her parents, knowing that the others were watching her. How she made it all the way to the den was a mystery to her, but she curled up immediately and drifted off. She felt a large body curl up beside her, a head resting on her neck before a soft purr entered her slowly fading consciousness, and she purred weakly back before dropping off to sleep, peaceful for the first time in a long while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tada here is the next chapter im going to start a new story called dare the transformers so watch for it the next chapter will be up soon ---later ----


	4. Chapter 4

Scream woke to a sea of grey fur pressed close to her nose. She snorted in surprise, her head snapping up in fear until she saw the flicking, black-tipped tail. She blinked before looking to her right and meeting Megatron's steady gaze. She mewed happily before rolling over to push at his jaw playfully, earning a soft chuckle from the tom. He leant down and gently began to lick her stomach, a soft, rumbling purr leaving his throat. She smiled before giggling and snuggling against his chest, licking his fur in return.

"Did you miss me that much?" she asked teasingly.

He was silent for a moment before licking her again. "Yes; you are my kit so it is natural for me to mourn my lost offspring," he replied.

She smiled before looking up at him, noticing for the first time how many scars lined his face. She reached up and touched one, frowning before he brought his face closer to hers, no doubt examining her own scars. He traced one with his nose and snarled angrily before licking her muzzle.

"Ultra Magnus will pay for this," he hissed.

"Who?" she asked in confusion.

"The ThunderClan leader," he replied.

"The really big blue and white one?" she asked, frowning in thought.

"Yes," he confirmed before sighing. "But that will have to wait; your mother is currently throwing a hissy-fit outside because I'm hogging you all to myself."

"Why doesn't she come in?" Scream asked.

"I'm blocking the entrance," he replied.

"You're not that fat," she laughed before rolling over and hopping onto his back. "I can see a gap!"

"You know how your mother is about small spaces," he chuckled before she leapt off of him and out of the entrance to the den.

Scream laughed before she was tackled by three toms, all of them tied together by their tail. She blinked up at the three toms, trying to put the faces to names before the blue faced one leant down to lick her cheek.

"Velcome back, Scream," he purred, a heavy accent dominating his voice.

"Icy!" she meowed before licking him back. "Hothead, Random! Great to see you guys!"

Hothead shoved his brother aside to nuzzle her gently. "Hello, Scream," he purred.

Random, never the one to be left out, shoved his older brother aside to smile down at her. "Ve missed you!" he meowed.

She laughed before tilting her head and frowning. "Um, why are your tails tied together?" she asked.

"Twolegs," Hothead hissed.

"Males believed it would be funny to tie them together," Icy replied.

"And now ve can't get them apart," Random whined.

"Aww, you poor things," Scream purred before licking their cheeks.

All three of them purred softly until they yelped in surprise as Starscream bit their tails. She glared at the toms, causing them to quickly say their good-byes before darting away, using Random's stomach as an excuse to get away. Starscream snorted bitterly, muttering under her breath before she regarded Scream who was still lying on her back looking up at the sky with half-shut eyes. She padded up and nudged her gently, causing her to jump back to attention.

"Day dreaming?" she asked.

"No, just looking at the sky; it's been a while since I've actually seen it," Scream replied.

Starscream blinked. "Where were you held?" she asked.

"Underground prison in WindClan territory," she replied.

"Underground?!" Starscream screeched, leaping back in surprised. "How did you survive?!"

"I'm not afraid of closed in spaces like you are," she replied gently before rolling back to her feet. "The only bad thing was not seeing the sky beyond a tiny speck."

Starscream shuddered again before giving her rump a quick bunt to head on towards the other dens. She trotted forwards smirking back at her mother before she saw a flicker of red out of the corner of her eye and froze. She looked ahead of her and hid behind Starscream without a second thought, shaking in terror at the tom from the night before. A few of the other BloodClan cats snickered at the display, but Starscream turned to look at her in confusion.

"What is wrong with you, kit?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"That tom chased me all the way back here," she hissed. "He and his buddies were going to keep me as their mate."

Starscream's eyes widened in horror before her ears flattened against her head and her face twisted into a snarl. "You did WHAT?!" she screeched before spinning around to face the now cowering tom. "You were going to do WHAT?!"

"It was a mistake!" the tom argued, flattening himself out on the ground. "I thought she was an alley-cat!"

Starscream stormed over and slapped the tom with a claw-sheathed paw. "You IDIOT! She looks identical to Megatron! If you had bothered to pay attention, you would have found that she smells like me! What is wrong with you?!"

The tom mumbled softly before he looked over at her. "Sorry, Scream," he called. "If I had known…I swear I wouldn't have gone after you."

"You shouldn't have to begin with!" Starscream snapped, batting him over the head again. "You idiot! How could you have not known! Not only did you chase her, but you tried to do that to your _sister_!"

The tom cringed while Scream froze in surprise before hissing. "He's my brother?! He's Firescream?!" she demanded.

"Yes," Megatron's voice responded from behind her, making her jump. "But we will discuss that later; you have a report a give."

"Um, right…what am I supposed to say?" she asked as her father sat down on his haunches. "The four forest clans worked together to kidnap one of us?"

"Were they expecting to capture the kit of the BloodClan leader?" Starscream asked.

"I don't think they had a clue who I was," she replied. "Except Ultra Magnus?" she asked, looking at her father to confirm that she got the name right. "He looked scared when he saw me."

Megatron chuckled before he nodded. "Good. It's high time that fool started fearing the BloodClan again," he laughed before motioning her to continue. "Did you have contact with our spy?"

"Shockwave?" she asked. "Yeah, he helped get me out of there."

"And?"

"That's it," she replied. "Not like he's going to tell me anything important while we're surrounded by the enemy."

Megatron nodded his head slowly. "That is understandable," he stated before giving her a once over. "Three months has not favored your health," he commented. "Starscream, take her somewhere where she can hunt and gain her strength back."

"Of course, oh mighty leader," Starscream purred before she trotted over and led Scream away.

Megatron watched them leave, flicking their tails in time to one another and he shook his head at the anomaly. Firescream, his son, acted almost nothing like him beyond the battlefield, but his daughter reacted to different circumstances the same way his mate did. It was odd to him, but he didn't mind; Scream was a lot like him in some elements as well. Her markings were similar to his; aside from her paws, which were turning black like her mother's; and while she did have her mother's lithe body structure, she had his muscular tone. And, although it was difficult to tell, her eyes were the exact same shade of red as his. Somehow, they had combined the best of themselves into her, even though she had a little more heart than they did, but that would be dealt with soon enough.

He padded back towards the den, his mind turning over everything that had been said before it wandered away to the day that Scream had been born. Such an uneventful day became one that meant a world of importance, at least to the survival of the BloodClan; every kit counted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_ Megatron padded back down the alley, a large rat dangling from his mouth as a present for Starscream. She had been so snappy this morning that he had snarled something he shouldn't have. He couldn't believe he said that he hoped the kit would kill her during its birth, but he had been so fed up with her attitude and nagging. He hoped that the rat would keep her quiet long enough for him to apologize and try to explain that he hadn't meant anything that he had said._

He noticed that there was an unusual amount of she-cats prowling around. Some gave him nervous looks, others glowering at him like he was some obnoxious alley-cat that had wandered in with information. He gave them a glare, baring a fang in annoyance before continuing on to his den. Who did they think they were, looking at him that way? Such disrespectful cats would have to be dealt with later, though, right now he had to get back to his mate. When he approached, he stopped short at the fact that Strika and Nightbird were **blocking the entrance to his den**.

He hissed at them. "Move aside," he ordered.

Nightbird looked over at the magenta she-cat who shook her head. "I am sorry, my lord, but I have orders from Oil Slick as the only medicine cat in the area to not let Starscream have any visitors," Strika stated evenly.

"This is my den," he snarled. "Let me pass! I am not a visitor!"

Nightbird stepped forward. "Megatron, please, Oil Slick thinks it's for the best if Starscream does not have anyone visit her, not even you," she stated calmly.

He was about to snarl more when he heard a soft voice from inside the den. "No, it's ok, let him in," Starscream called out, her voice oddly low and strained. "He has ever right to be in here."

Strika and Nightbird looked at each other before moving aside to let him pass. He nodded curtly to them before trotting in, half expecting to see Starscream with a broken leg or some other injury that would make sense for her to be den-ridden. Instead, he saw something that made the rat fall out of his open mouth and land on the ground with a squelching noise as he gaped at his mate. He moved forward slowly, staring at the little grey blob of fur lying at his mate's side, making weak noises as it wiggled.

"Is that…?" he whispered, his eyes widening.

"A little early, but not enough to harm her," Starscream sighed softly. "She's just a little smaller than she would have been in about a week."

"She?" he asked, standing beside his mate and sniffing the blob.

"Well it certainly isn't a tom," she chuckled before licking the blob gently, earning a soft mew. "Such a darling little thing, and look! She has your colouration," she purred.

He gulped slowly before pressing his nose to the little blob, feeling a beating heart below his nose. This was real; Starscream had given birth while he had been out on patrol. He backed away, shaking his head and looking away; what kind of mate was he? Leaving his mate alone when she was obviously about to give birth?! How did he not see the signs?! She was obviously in pain and he didn't see it! Instead he told her he hoped that their kit killed her. How could he have been so stupid?

"Megatron?" Starscream asked in confusion.

"I'm a horrible mate," he mumbled.

"You're also a lousy leader and a despicable tom," Starscream replied before shaking her head. "What are you going on about?"

"I told you this morning that I hope you died when you were giving birth," he hissed, hiding his face.

There was a soft mewing noise before he felt a small weight on his paws. He looked down at the grey blob on his foot and blinked in surprise. Starscream rubbed her head against his shoulder, purring softly. The kit mewed in fear and he instantly fell onto the ground, curling himself around the fragile little thing and tucking it into the warmth of his body. He felt her sticking her nose around his chest, trying to find something that would give her food, and he quickly pushed her back. Starscream laughed before lying down and calling softly to her kit. The kit turned her head slightly, blind eyes seeing nothing, so Megatron gently pushed her over to her mother to eat. After she started suckling, Starscream smiled at him.

"See?" she purred. "No harm done."

He sighed before resting his head by the kit, watching her blind loyalty to her mother without any form of fear. He smiled softly before licking her back, earning a muffled mew of contentment. He smiled before Starscream licked his back.

"Oh, and thank you for bringing me home supper," Starscream laughed, reminding him of the rat.

He quickly went to go get it, knowing that she was probably weak from giving birth. How stupid he was to forget about it. He brought it back and placed it by her head as he settled down to lick his daughter. She mewed softly before curling against Starscream's side, drifting off to sleep right away. Even with his destructive nature, Megatron couldn't stop the soft purr from leaving him at the sight.

"Aw, you're not as horrible as you make yourself seem," Starscream teased, muzzle covered in blood.

"Shut up," he replied, swatting playfully at her. "You gave birth to her."

Starscream smirked before going back to her meal, leaving him to watch their sleeping kit. He licked her gently, purring as she mewed in her sleep, one little paw twitching. He smiled, promising her that she would be a very powerful warrior, ignoring Starscream playful teasing, and resting his head beside the tiny body.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Day-dreaming, my lord?" Cyclonus' voice sounded, startling him out of his musing.

He snapped his head up, glaring at the purple tom that was now lying in front of his den. Cyclonus smiled gently before he chuckled softly, his tail swishing behind him. "I would appreciate a little warning before you interrupt me," Megatron growled.

Cyclonus chuckled before resting his head on his paws. "Scream is growing up quickly," he commented. "She resembles you greatly, my lord, but she has Starscream's grace."

He chuckled softly. "Starscream's grace?" he asked.

"Don't tell me her own mate does not approve of her body's design," Cyclonus teased, his tail waving.

"Her own cousin finds her attractive?" he asked in mock disgust.

"Starscream was a very sought after she-cat," Cyclonus replied. "I would be lying if I did not notice it enough to keep her out of unworthy paws."

Megatron chuckled before he spotted his colourful mate trotting back towards the den, Scream walking calmly beside her. He twitched his tail as his mate rubbed her head against Cyclonus' in greeting while Scream trotted past with her nose in the air. He regarded his kit curiously before she lay down beside him, muttering darkly about idiotic toms.

"You had better not be talking about me," he commented.

"I'm talking about him," Scream growled, jabbing her tail at Cyclonus.

Cyclonus sighed. "I have already apologized for last night's mistake," he stated.

"How could you miss that?" she demanded, flicking her tail in hatred. "I look exactly the same as when I left."

Starscream snickered while Megatron shook his head. "Actually, kit, you don't," he stated before licking her head.

"Huh?" she asked, frowning up at him.

Cyclonus stood up slowly, shaking his head. "Follow me, kit," he stated evenly before trotting off.

Scream followed quickly, knowing that her parents were following her to see her reaction. Cyclonus led her through several alleyways until they stopped in front of a Twoleg den that had weird flashing boxes. Cyclonus hopped onto a stack of boxes outside the clear reflective glass window, curling around himself before sitting down. He looked down at her as she jumped up beside him.

"What's so important about here?" she asked, flicking her tail around.

Cyclonus motioned towards the glass window. "Look for yourself," he replied, backing away slightly.

Scream looked into the window and gasped at her reflection. She stood up and walked back and forth in front of the window, getting a full look at her body, the passing Twolegs laughing at what they believed was a cat trying get her reflection to talk to her. She couldn't believe how much she had changed in just three months, aside from the near starved look that she had, the fur clinging to her bones. She reached up, placing her paw on the glass, marveling at the almost full-grown she-cat staring back at her.

"That's me?" she asked, looking back at Cyclonus. "Go figure why didn't recognize me! I look totally different!"

Cyclonus nodded. "See? And you thought I was just an idiot," he replied with a smirk.

She laughed before leaping down. "I don't think you're an idiot," she mewed before smirking. "I know you're an idiot!" she shouted before taking off.

Starscream laughed before chasing after her daughter, leaving the two toms to groan and give chase. They raced all the way back to the den, the two she-cats somehow managing to stay ahead of the bigger toms. Starscream was the first one in, quickly followed by Scream, who had to tuck her tail in as Megatron took a playful snap at it. Cyclonus stayed outside while the family chased each other around in the small den, shaking his head before heading for his own. Megatron finally managed to pin Starscream down, only to get tackled by Scream, who immediately started biting his ears. He rolled over, batting her face gently to get her to let go, only to get pounced on by Starscream, who immediately bit his neck playfully.

"And the great leader has fallen," Starscream teased.

He huffed before wiggling out of her grip, his tail flicking back and forth. Scream laughed before leaping on him and pinning him down quickly, using the fact that he was offguard to help her. She immediately went back to biting his ear, making Starscream laugh behind them. He grumbled before letting her go; he may as well stop while he's ahead. At least it was just biting his ear and not his neck like Starscream loves to.


	5. Chapter 5

NEW chapter REVIEW!!!!!

Scream yawned as she woke up, sandwiched comfortably between Starscream and Megatron's bodies. She smiled slightly before she stood up slowly so that she didn't wake her slumbering parents. Starscream's paw twitched as she dreamed, ears flattened to her head as her tail snapped back and forth; probably hunting rabbits. Megatron's movements were minimal so it was almost impossible to tell what he was dreaming about; at least, anything beyond stalking ThunderClan cats and slowly torturing them to death. She smirked before slipping out of the den and heading for the edge of the alleyway to get a drink.

The water ran down a metal pipe attached to one of the Twolegs' dens and collected in pools in the alley. The water was usually rain water and was crystal clear against the filthy ground. Starscream often complained about the conditions that they were living in, but Starscream complained about everything. She crouched down in front of a puddle and started lapping it up, her ears twisting around to catch any sign of an attacker coming towards her while she was vulnerable. She paused to swallow and caught the soft, halted footsteps of another cat.

She grinned to herself as she went back to the puddle, pretending that she didn't know that someone was sneaking up on her. She kept herself loose as the prowler came closer and closer, her ears tuned to the steps even though she kept swiveling them around. She heard the gravel crunch as the attacker crouched to leap on her, counted off three seconds, then spun around and smacked the other cat across the muzzle, smirking as he snapped back in surprise.

"You thought you could sneak up on me," she teased, her tail flicking behind her. "But you couldn't, could you, Uncle?"

Cyclonus was blinking in surprise, rubbing his muzzle. "Hmm, perhaps Starscream was able to teach you something," he commented.

"You taught me that," she replied before she stood up and rubbed her head against his.

He chuckled before licking her neck. She purred softly as she rubbed her head into his chest, content to have caught her Uncle, one of the best hunters in the Clan, off guard. She looked up as she heard heavy footsteps heading towards them. She expected to see Megatron coming out for a drink, but instead, Lugnut walked by, head low, with a still kit dangling from his mouth. Her eyes widened in horror before she bowed her head in respect as Lugnut walked past, carrying the body out of the alley.

Cyclonus shook his head sadly before leading her away. "It was born only last night," she murmured.

"I know," he sighed, "but these things happen sometimes."

"Poor Lugnut, poor Strika," she mewed, spotting the magenta she-cat curled up in her den.

Cyclonus nodded before he stopped in front of Starscream, who looked unnaturally grouchy. She was grumbling slightly as she tried to lick her hind leg, ignoring them as she continued to complain about something or other. She glanced up as Scream snickered, glaring at her before tilting her head curiously.

"What is Strika sulking about?" she asked.

"Their kit did not survive the night," Cyclonus replied quietly.

Starscream's ears flattened sadly to her head. "Poor Strika; she was trying so hard, and it's her first time," she sighed sadly.

They all were silent for a time, giving Strika her privacy, even though it was obvious that Starscream wanted to go talk to the younger she-cat. When Megatron came out, he tilted his head at them and Starscream quickly whispered the news to him. He bowed his head for a moment before looking around at the cats that were gathering, eyes blank and staring expectantly at him. They knew of Strika's kit's death, but it was not the reason for their attention, and Scream was quick to pick up on that. Megatron nodded before looking at her directly and padded away. Everyone padded quietly past Strika's den, before heading out of the alley.

Scream trotted just behind Megatron, excitement building up in her body. Megatron had not told her about who her first victims would be before she could become a fully fledged BloodClan warrior. He flicked his tail as they prowled down another alley, mouths open to smell the air, and Megatron grinned viciously. He tilted his head down the alley and she prowled forward as quietly as she could, poking her head around a garbage can. There was a pair of alley cats, a tom and his she-cat, lying around, not looking out for any trouble. She grinned to herself before slinking closer, wondering just how she was going to kill them. The tom moved just enough for her to see a tiny, newborn black kit curled up against the she-cat's side. She paused momentarily, tilting her head curiously as she regarded the small kit to the one that Strika had lost; they looked almost identical. She smirked before slinking closer, finally drawing the tom's attention.

"Who are you?" he demanded, standing up and facing her, yellow eyes narrowed. She smirked before padding closer, her eyes focused on his throat. She hissed at him and he gasped in surprise before looking at his mate. "Mica, get out of here! It's those Others!" he shouted before Scream lunged at him.

She dug her claws into his chest, tearing at him as he yowled in pain. He scratched weakly at her, fangs bared, but she already had him pinned, her fighting experience greatly outweighing his own. She smirked before biting into his throat, cutting off his air supply and severing several major arteries. She dropped him to the ground, blood covering her muzzle and paws as he died of suffocation. She smirked before glancing up at the she-cat that was frozen in terror, the kit lying helplessly at her feet. With a still-developing roar, she lunged at the she-cat, who screamed and turned to flee.

She caught the other cat's flank with a paw, pulling her down the same way she would a rabbit. Claws scratched at her shoulder, but she forced herself to ignore it, even though it burned like someone had shoved fire onto it. She snarled before the she-cat rolled over, trying to fight her face to face, and she snapped her jaws over the other's muzzle, cutting off her chances of breathing. The she-cat struggled below her, scratching at her weakly as she fought to get away. She held the other cat down, counting the minutes as they went by until the she-cat stopped breathing, and went limp below her. She released her face, watching as her head fell back, no air leaving her as her eyes stared sightlessly ahead. She laughed softly before turning towards the weakly mewing kit, sightless eyes staring up at her. She licked its head gently, looking up at Megatron as he padded forward, his eyes focused on the kit.

"And this one?" he asked, motioning towards it.

"Strika," she replied as she picked it up. "The more warriors we have, the better our survival."

"It's an alley cat," Starscream argued, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"It will never know that," she replied evenly. "If Strika is willing to raise it, I will leave it with her. If not, I'll leave it outside the alley for the Twolegs to take back."

Megatron twitched his tail approvingly before he nodded. "Very well," he replied.

She nodded before turning and racing back to their home alley, rushing past the other BloodClan cats, listening to the soft mewing of the dangling kit in her mouth. She had a firm grip on its scruff, making sure she did not drop it by mistake as she darted past several closed Twoleg food stands. Octane, the ever-eager scavenger that she was, looked up curiously at her as she rushed past, a large meat log in her mouth again. She regarded the kit for a moment before nodding and going back to scavenging. Scream padded into the alley, heading straight to Strika's den.

"Strika?" she called quietly as she poked her head in, setting the kit down on her paws.

Strika looked up, her eyes unfocused but she still nodded. "Yes?"

She nudged the kit in carefully. "I heard about your kit," she murmured gently. "I'm sorry."

"Veak," she replied sadly. "It…it vouldn't have been a good warrior."

"It could have been a medicine cat," she stated softly. "That is a worthwhile occupation considering we are low on them."

Strika shook her head sadly. "Too veak," she replied.

She inhaled deeply before looking down at the kit. "I…I don't mean to replace the one you lost," she stated before she gently nudged the black kit towards her, earning a soft gasp, "but this one…well I killed its parents for initiation."

"Vhy did joo bring it back?" she asked.

"Well, it is a newborn, and since you, forgive for my bluntness, recently lost yours, you could still care for it," she replied, shifting nervously under Strika's hardening gaze.

"Joo vant me to raise it?" she asked, looking down at the little black kit. Scream nodded to her and watched as Strika pulled the kit closer and licked its head gently. "Very vell, I vill," she purred softly before nuzzling the kit. "Velcome home, little one."

Scream smiled happily before backing out of the den, bumping into Lugnut on the way out. She looked up at him and he nodded before heading inside, ready to get acquainted with his new kit. She nodded to herself before turning around and trotting off to where Megatron was standing, Starscream and Cyclonus flanking him. She stopped in front of them and lifted her head up proudly, sitting down in front of them, earning a nod from Starscream. Megatron walked forward, regarding all the injuries she had sustained.

"Not quite as easy as we made it look?" he asked.

"Not quite," she agreed before he touched his nose to the scratches on her shoulder, earning a soft hiss of pain.

Megatron nodded before regarding her again. "You will need to see Oil Slick to have these wounds tended to," he stated before grinning. "Welcome to the ranks, Eternalscream," he purred softly, giving her a warrior's name.

She nodded, her tail flicking in excitement before Megatron turned and padded away to go find food. Starscream padded forward and licked her cheek affectionately. "Eternalscream," she purred happily. "Do you know how long he's been waiting to call you that? It has been quite humorous."

"Why Eternalscream?" she asked.

"Because you didn't die!" Starscream laughed before licking her. "You lived through imprisonment, my darling kit, and you made it back to us. There are few who could make such a proclamation!" she meowed in excitement.

"I'm not that great," she murmured, squirming on the spot.

Starscream laughed before licking her head again. "You will be; you are Megatron's kit as well as mine," she purred.

"Great," she grumbled before trotting off to find Oil Slick, "I'm a year old and I already have so many expectations set for me."

Starscream laughed before taking her patrol unit out for their circuit of the territory. She found Oil Slick waiting just beyond the dens, leaves set out to help ease the pain of her wounds. She lay down and let the Medicine cat do his job, hissing only once or twice as he pressed the leaves over the wounds. He chuckled at her reactions, praising her for not getting as beat up as other apprentices had in the past, but not to let it go to her head. She nodded slowly, just wanting this over with just so Oil Slick didn't try to use her to test run one of his new medical remedies. When he was finished, he advised her to let the wounds heal over for the day, she would be sore the next day, but she would heal within the week. She nodded before heading back to the dens, only to almost run into Icy, Hothead, and Random as they bound forward, each dangling a rat in their mouth.

"Hey guys," she greeted, flicking her tail back and forth as the brother's dropped the rats at her feet, each one slightly bigger than the next. "What's new?"

"Joo," Random purred before smiling. "Joo're a warrior now!"

Icy nodded before he looked at her expectantly. "Joor new name is very fitting," he commented evenly.

"Ja!" Hothead agreed, nodding his head quickly. "Very fitting."

She frowned at their weird behavior, wondering why they had piled their kill at her feet. She twitched her tail for a moment, unnerved by their staring until she realized what they were doing and she almost fainted on the spot. All three of them wanted her as a mate and she had to choose between them; perfect, just perfect. She was just over a year old, it would be a while before she was dubbed old enough to have kits, and she already had three older warriors vying for her. It was a compliment in itself, but it was also terrifying; Icy, Hothead, and Random were her best friends, and they wanted her to choose between them. She fought back her cringe before regarding the pile of rats at her feet; Random's was the smallest, Icy's was larger, and Hothead's was the biggest.

"You guys are mean," she commented, "making me choose between you."

Random snickered before waving their tied tails back and forth. "Close joor eyes!" he meowed. "It will make it more fair!"

"You're lucky I like all of you," she muttered before closing her eyes.

She leant her head down and nosed a couple of rats over, trying to find their tails. She grabbed one in her mouth and lifted it up, opening her eyes. Random and Hothead hung their heads sadly while Icy beamed, holding his head up higher. He stepped forward and rubbed his head against hers, licking her neck adoringly. She grumbled softly, wishing she had been given more time to actually think about getting a mate, but she wasn't all that disappointed; she could have been courted by Oil Slick or Blackout instead. She purred softly before telling Icy that she was going to head back to her parent's den to let them know about the sudden change. The three brothers said that they would meet up with her later and trotted off, leaving her with her rat to head back to the den with.

Megatron was lying there cleaning his paws when she walked in, her head hanging lower than normal. "Did Oil Slick feed you the wrong leaves?" he asked.

She dropped the rat on the ground and flopped down beside him. "I kinda just got courted by Icy," she grumbled. "And now I'm his mate."

Megatron was silent before he roared with laughter. He rolled over onto his back, laughing harder than he normally would and she covered her face with her paw, moaning in embarrassment. She should have told Starscream first, maybe she would understand better? Megatron rolled over as Starscream trotted in, a pigeon clasped between her jaws, and snorted softly.

"She's definitely your kit!" he laughed. "Did she tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" she asked as she dropped the pigeon on the ground.

"She isn't a warrior for a day and she's already has a mate," Megatron crowed.

Starscream blinked at him before looking at her. "Who?"

"Icy," she grumbled, covering her head again, her stomach to knotted up to even touch the rat.

Starscream smirked before batting Megatron's head. "Stop laughing, it isn't that funny," she commented before looking back. "How long did it take you to figure out that the brothers were trying to court you?"

"A few minutes after they started staring at me," Eternalscream replied.

"Well, be happy it was not Blackout; he'll be after you after he has learned you are of age now," she commented with a smirk as Megatron continued to laugh. "When are you leaving the den?"

"Today if he keeps laughing," she replied, glaring at her father. "You know, I was expecting my father to be upset about me leaving, but noooooooo! I get the father that thinks this is a hilarious event!"

Megatron snorted softly, looking at her from where he was lying. "It is humorous; you realize that even if you had taken Random, you would get the other two brothers since they are all connected by the tail?" he asked.

She blinked before moaning and covering her head again. "Why me?!" she moaned as Starscream cracked up too. "Why can't I ever attract the normal cats?"

Starscream patted her head gently. "Eat your rat," she commented, "then we can arrange a new den for you, Icy, Hothead, and Random," she replied sweetly.

"I'm going to kill you when this is all over," she grumbled before tearing into the rat and trying to ignore the laughter of her parents.

next chapter tomorrow REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

heres the next chapter REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If there was one thing Eternalscream hated doing, it was being sent along with Lugnut to go talk to Swindle. She really hated anything she had to do with Lugnut, if only because he spoke in that annoyingly endearing voice of his about her and Megatron, but this was an added torture because the giant tom _never shut up about Swindle's testy allegiance_. She really didn't care about Swindle at all, considering he was known to chase after any she-cat that happened to pass by (herself, Strika and Starscream included) and could be sold out to the Forest Clans with the right amount of food supplies. He was a nasty alley-cat and; as much as they all hated him; the one cat that could get any material that you wanted, be it herbs, Twoleg meat, or, astonishingly, a mate.

Luckily, her father was clever enough to realize that sending her alone with the grunt would probably end up with him being found dead a few weeks later and sent Cyclonus along with them to keep her calm. It was nice to walk beside her uncle considering she hardly got to see him anymore after he moved to Strika's patrol unit. They hardly stayed with the dens, almost always out on the patrol, teaching their new apprentice everything about their territory. Cyclonus himself, while never open about it, was the unofficial guardian of the young tom, giving him a gentle push in the right direction when he needed it.

She had to smile at the thought. Stone had grown up a lot since she had first delivered him to Strika, now a striking black tabby, and was well on his way to becoming a strategist like his mother. He was well due to be made a warrior within the week, but the adults had yet to find a suitable kill for him; the number of alley-cats had fallen greatly and killing Kittypets was no real challenge. She felt proud of the young tom, pushing back the whispers of doubt that had circled him ever since he was old enough to become an apprentice to his mother. He was not a post-Kittypet alley-cat, but a real BloodClan warrior in the making. Strika was impressed with her son, as was Lugnut, and they were often heard boasting about his progress.

"Scream," Cyclonus chuckled, calling her nickname as a term of endearment, "we've arrived."

"Oh," she blinked, quickly snapping to attention as they regarded the purple and beige tom in front of them.

Swindle grinned at them, his tail waving behind him. "Lugnut, my old friend, how are you?" he purred, trotting over and touching his nose to Lugnut's, who returned the gesture with little emotion. "And Cyclonus! Still as proud as ever I see!" he added after touching noses to Cyclonus. He glanced at her before purring softly. "Eternalscream! My, you've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you! Icy is good to you?" he asked, pushing his nose to hers.

"Yes, he is," she replied curtly. "But that is not why we are here."

"Naturally!" Swindle purred, pulling away. "What does Megatron need?"

"Information," Lugnut snorted.

"Ahh, that's a little more costly," Swindle grinned, hoping to live up to his name and get something of value from them.

Eternalscream mentally cringed as she walked forward to accomplish the sole reason she was sent along. She rubbed up against Swindle, running her tail under his jaw, purring gently as she gazed up at him. "I'm sure we can come up with something to make an even trade," she mewed, feeling sick to her stomach at Swindle's gaze.

He leaned his head closer to hers. "I'm sure you can," he purred.

"I'm not in season," she stated calmly, narrowing her eyes at him, "and I'm taken."

"Aww, that's a shame," he smirked. "You are going to have to give me something really good to match that sort of trade then," he remarked.

Eternalscream mentally screamed before rubbing against him more, purring and meowing sweetly to him. He lowered his head and she licked his ears gently, trying to keep herself from hacking up a hairball at the thought of even touching the tom. He purred happily as she continued to lick his face as sweetly as she could, his tail whipping around behind him before Lugnut and Cyclonus moved forward, clearing their throats.

"Now, the information," Cyclonus stated evenly, motioning for Eternalscream to head back to him.

She slinked off to stand beside her uncle, intertwining her tail with his. Knowing that she was in need of comfort after what she had to do, he licked her head as Lugnut questioned Swindle. They both ignored the two toms, more focused on the rats that were hidden behind one of the crates behind Swindle. Cyclonus winked at her before slowly slinking past the distracted Swindle to steal two rats, make a face at Swindle's back, and slink back. He dropped the rats behind her just in time to hide them from Swindle as he looked back at them.

"That should be enough information, yes?" he asked, blinking cutely.

"For now," Lugnut snorted. "Do not forget your loyalties to us," he added with a growl before turning around, eyeing the rats quickly.

"Come back any time," Swindle called after them as Cyclonus grabbed the rats and quickly left.

Eternalscream waved a paw cutely before trotting after them. When they turned the corner, they burst out laughing and took off running as Swindle's shout of shock reached them. They raced down another alleyway before dropping the rats onto the ground to eat them. She took the smallest one, but Cyclonus swapped it with a larger one.

"You deserve it after having to suck up to him," Cyclonus chuckled.

"Tell me about it," she grumbled as she wolfed down the rat. "He tasted like he hasn't cleaned himself after rolled in dung."

Lugnut chuckled before flicking his tail. "We must return to Lord Megatron; Swindle had interesting news," he stated.

"What?" she asked, licking her paw clean.

"A piece of the moon has fallen into our city," he purred in delight.

She lifted an eyebrow before snorting, "well, that's interesting."

Cyclonus nodded before standing up and leading the way back to the dens. Eternalscream shifted slightly as they approached, her stomach feeling fuller now that she had eaten, on top of the kits she was carrying for her mates. Starscream smirked at her before flicking her tail around as she lay at Megatron's feet and cleaned herself off. Lugnut dropped down just shy of lying on her and gazed up at Megatron adoringly, earning a hiss from Starscream as she was pressed against her mate's legs. Eternalscream quickly headed for her den, her kits kicking around inside of her painfully, and making her wince. She heard Starscream calling after her, but merely flicked her tail slightly before heading into the den.

Icy looked up from where he and his brothers were sleeping, worry immediately dominating his face. "Joo look like joor in pain," he commented softly before she lay down across from him, breathing deeply.

"I'm…fine," she whimpered, twisting on herself slightly.

Hothead and Random lifted their heads sleepily as Icy stood up. "I'm getting Oil Slick," he stated.

All three of them darted off as she mewed weakly in pain, her breathing heavy and labored. She could hear others shouting outside, but she ignored them as she concentrated on the pain. She cried out as she felt her body contract painfully before a nose pushed into her neck. She looked up at Starscream before her mother nodded and started shouting at the other she-cats to set up a perimeter around the den.

"Mom?" she whimpered.

"Hush now," Starscream cooed before licking her head gently. "The pain will pass quickly; Oil Slick has an herb that will help relax you."

The next hour was filled with pain, Starscream barking orders to the other she-cats, and Oil Slick advising her when to push. After everything, she was tired, the den was covered with blood, and there were four wiggling kits curled up beside her, suckling contently. She smiled weakly as she licked them clean, remnants of their birthing sack still clinging to their fur, and earned soft mews from them. Starscream was sitting proudly nearby, her eyes half-lidded as she gazed down at them. Oil Slick gave them a once over to ensure that they were healthy before trotting out to give Eternalscream time to adjust to everything.

"They're so small," Eternalscream whispered, licking them again.

"You were that size when you were born," Starscream purred softly. "Of course, you were also a week early."

She laughed gently as she looked at the kits. She could tell which one came from each other her mates easily; the eldest was black with soft blue highlights, making it Icy's; the second was grey and red, obviously Hothead's; the third was grey with a pink patch on her back, Random's; and the last one she was going to push as Random's as well, even though she knew it was an accident and never should have been conceived. She licked the little beige and red kit gently, earning a soft mew as she interrupted her eating.

"That one…that one wasn't fathered by Icy, Hothead, or Random, was it?" Starscream whispered as she leant over to smell the youngest. "I won't tell a soul, I swear," she added.

Eternalscream slightly shook her head as Megatron and the brothers walked in. Icy, Hothead, and Random immediately trotted over, gazing down at their offspring in adoration as they started to mew and wiggle around. Megatron's gaze fell on the youngest and his eye immediately hardened, making her grow cold and her heart to stall for one precious moment. Starscream looked up, her expression pained as Megatron remained motionless.

"Get rid of it," he stated calmly, his tone the coldest she had ever heard.

"Vhat?" Icy demanded, his one good eye blinking in surprise.

"I've seen a Kittypet on the eastern end of our territory that has those identical markings," Megatron replied, glaring at her as she winced. "Get rid of that infraction to our Clan."

"You mated with a Kittypet?!" Hothead snarled, spinning on her in rage.

"It was an accident, I swear!" she cried, tears rising to her eyes. "I didn't realize I was still in heat when I went on patrols there…and…," she closed her eyes as she sobbed.

Icy rubbed his head against hers as he gazed at the youngest. "Poor thing," he whispered.

Megatron flicked his tail slowly. "Whether or not you meant to mate with the Kittypet, you still have the half-Clan kit. Get rid of it before tomorrow morning, or I will dispose of it myself," he ordered.

She lowered her head and covered her muzzle with a paw as he turned and left, Starscream trotting behind him, hissing questions at him. Her mates backed away as she stood up, taking her youngest by the scruff of her neck, tears leaking down her face. She raced out of the den, wanting to get the pain over with as soon as she could. Others watched her rush by, their heads lowered; either they knew of the mistake she had made or they thought the kit was dead. She turned left at the end of their alleyway, keeping to the shadows as the Twolegs walked back and forth on the small Thunderpath, blocking her path for a few seconds before she rushed past them.

She ran on until the tall Twoleg dens began to shrink down where only one family ever lived in. She raced along until she found the spot where the Kittypet lived, her eyes narrowing as she spotted the fat cat in question. She snarled as she approached, waking the beige tom up from his sleep, wanting to tear him apart for the embarrassment he had caused. He blinked at her curiously before hopping off of the fence and tilting his head.

"Why did you come back?" he asked before smiling. "Taking up my offer of a nice warm home?"

She hissed at him before setting her kit down. "No, you stupid Kittypet, I didn't," she spat. "I came to give you the kit that you fathered."

"F-f-fathered?!" he yowled in surprise, leaping back. "That's mine?"

"Yes, happy now? I can't keep her and it's all your fault!" she screamed, swiping at his face, to which he leapt back in shock. "You had better take good care of her, Kittypet, or I'll track you down and rip your throat out," she snarled before turning back to her kit. She licked her gently, tears leaking down her face. "I'm so sorry, my little kit, I'm so, so sorry," she whispered before she turned and darted off.

She didn't look up again until she was back in her den. Icy, Hothead, and Random had the kits safely snuggled between them. She walked over, her head hanging before she snuggled against her mate, gently pulling her kits closer to her as the three toms comforted her.

"It is for zee best," Icy whispered softly as he licked her head.

"She did not belong in our world," Hothead added.

"She vould have just been hurt," Random agreed.

She sniffled before cleaning her kits again. She didn't want to voice her opinion anymore, her heart breaking as she continued to lay there. Megatron had given an order, she had followed it; but was it the right thing to do? She would never know, so she settled for the fact that she had three healthy kits to care for now. That's all she cared for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok here is the 6th chapter now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! or else.......


	7. Chapter 7

heres the next chapter REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AA T

Eternalscream yawned as she stretched her legs out, gently pushing them into Hothead's shoulder. She smirked at him as he grumbled and moved away, the little grey and red kit curled around his paw. He tried to go back to sleep, only for the grey and pink kit to tackle his head and chew on his ear.

"GAH!" Hothead yowled before glaring at where Random was laughing. "Random, control joor kit!"

"Aww, but Blast vas just saying 'hello'!" Random laughed as the kit pranced back over to him.

Icy lifted his head slightly, giving them both a bored look, the kit on his paws mirroring her father. "Joor both in need of control," he snorted before resting his head back down.

"Vhat Papa said," the kit agreed, yawning cutely.

Eternalscream chuckled before she rolled onto her side, shaking her head at the antics of her family. Blast immediately bounded over and started suckling, her tail twitching behind her in excitement, while the two other kits took longer to realize that breakfast was being offered. Both waddled over and started drinking, mewing softly in contentment, ignoring the soft chuckles of the adults. Random smiled and licked Blast while she was eating, ignoring the squirming that was given in response to the interruption; Hothead nuzzled his kit, properly named Blitz because he was crazy and aggressive like his father; and Icy rested his head beside his daughter, named Night, who ignored him in favor of her milk.

She smiled down at her kits as they pulled back and wiggled around, fighting with each other. She smirked before standing up, drawing all of their attention as she trotted out of the den towards her parents'. They squealed in delight before waddling after her, mewing at her to slow down since their smaller legs were not as coordinated. She stopped and picked up Blast since she was the slowest before continuing on, flicking her tail in greeting to Lugnut as he poked his head out of the garbage can. Blitz snickered about the fact that he's always in the garbage can and she gave him a sharp smack on the muzzle for referring to Hothead's adult jokes about it. She shook her head before stopping outside of her parent's den, setting Blitz down as she poked her head in to see if they were awake.

Starscream was curled against Megatron's side, her sides rising and falling slowly. A new scar shone on her flank, results of her shouting at Megatron shortly after he had ordered her to get rid of her youngest kit. She had been lucky that Megatron had managed to stop himself from injuring her further, but she had inflicted a large scar on his underside in return. Eternalscream smiled sadly at the thought, fighting down her urge to cry, before looking at Megatron and smirking. He was still asleep as well, his head resting on Starscream's paws, leaving himself open to an attack. She looked down at the kits that were poking around her legs and nudged them forward. They giggled to each other before leaping forward.

"Attack!" Blitz shouted before the dog-piled onto Megatron's head.

"Gah!" he shouted as he bolted straight up, swinging his head around and sending Blast rolling away with a squeal.

He looked around, his claws out and his fangs bared, until he caught sight of her laughing at the entrance. He blinked before glaring at her, sitting back on his haunches, letting the two other kits roll down his back to play with his tail as it flicked back and forth. Starscream lifted her head slowly, smiling smugly as her mate was attacked by the kits again. Eternalscream trotted over and pressed her head to her mother's, listening to Blast ask Megatron a million questions in the span of five seconds, honestly expecting him to answer everything.

"Eternalscream, get your kits off of me," he grumbled, shooting her a glare.

"Blitz, Night, and Blast, come here," she called, chuckling as they meowed in defeat and waddled over to snuggle against her body. "You little troublemakers."

They giggled as Megatron shook himself off, ignoring the snickers of the kits. "They need bells on them," he commented.

"We're not Kittypets!" Blitz shouted.

"No Kittypet!" Blast agreed, sticking her nose in the air.

Starscream chuckled before licking their heads. "Aren't you just the cutest little things," she purred. "Isn't Megsy funny?"

"Grandpa's funny," Night agreed, nodding slowly. "Weird, but funny."

Starscream laughed before licking her again. "Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" she howled with laughter.

Night giggled before she caught Megatron's glare and instantly dropped her gaze, squirming under its intensity. Eternalscream quickly licked her head before giving her father a hard look. "I need a kit-sitter," she stated.

"And I'm the first tom on the list?" he asked in boredom.

"Yes, actually," she replied.

"Why can't their father's look after them?" he asked.

"Icy, Random, and Hothead have to go on patrols," she replied, swinging her tail around. "As do I, which is why I expect my parents to tend to my kits."

Starscream smirked before rubbing her head against Eternalscream's. "Of course we'll look after them!" she laughed before the kits happily wound around her legs. "Won't we, darling?" she asked her mate.

Megatron made a dramatic sigh before nodding. "I suppose," he grumbled.

Eternalscream smiled as she trotted over and rubbed her head against her father's, purring softly before she turned around to leave. He moved closer, licking her back gently, purring softly in return before rubbing his head against hers again. She smiled back at him before trotting off to go with her patrol group. Lugnut trotted over to her immediately, rubbing against her and almost knocking her over due to his size, to which he got a swat over the muzzle for. He backed up quickly, almost squashing Octane into the ground as she leapt over carrying her infamous meat log. She hissed at the larger tom before trotting over and offering her the meat log. She politely declined; she never could stomach the disgusting things. The three of them sat there for another moment before another Bloodclan cat came racing over, rat tail hanging out of his mouth.

"Ew," Octane commented as the cat stopped beside her, squirming away from him and glaring, "spit that thing out."

The tom grinned before spitting it out. "I knew that would creep you out," Astrotrain laughed before licking her neck.

"You know I hate rats," she hissed. "Every since that one tried to make off with Random when he was a kit…," she whispered.

Astrotrain licked her again reassuringly before he turned back towards Eternalscream. "You're orders?"

"Same patrol as always," she replied before taking off, Lugnut taking over her left flank while Octane raced on her right.

Patrols were pretty simple; run around the territory, beat up alley-cats that were overstepping their boundaries, and return home. It was so routine they could run the whole course with their eyes closed, but they had to do it. Besides, Starscream's patrol unit had reported that five toms from the forest clan were in town, so they might get a little excitement. They raced down several small Twoleg Thunderpaths before turning into an alley to rest, ears perked for any noises.

"Ya hear that?" Astrotrain asked, pointing his tail into the alley.

Everyone fell silent, letting the noises carry to them. They were voices, all male, and they sounded like they were excited about something. Eternalscream flicked her tail in the "fan out" signal before creeping forward silently. The slid down the alley, ear tuned to pick up the conversation in order to distinguish it from simple alley-cat talk or their potential enemies. They positioned themselves around garbage cans and listened in to the conversation, all of them holding their breath.

"How much did you say you knew about the BloodClan cats, Sari?" someone asked.

"Not much," a kit's voice replied. "My dad didn't want me to go anywhere near the alleys because of them though."

"Smart tom," a gruff tom's voice snorted. "Bloodclan cats are not for little kits to encounter."

"What are they like?" the kit asked.

"They are killers," the gruff voice replied. "They care for nothing, love nothing, and tried to take over the entire forest."

Eternalscream rolled her eyes and mocked the tom quietly, making Octane clamp a paw over her mouth to stop from snickering. She slinked a little closer, keeping to the shadows in order to get a good look at the forest cats. She spotted a small yellow and black one, a little young to be a warrior in her opinion, and after taking a deep breath of the air, she decided he smelt like a WindClanner. A large green tom with an overbite was standing nearby and she didn't even have to smell him to know he was RiverClan; he was huge and fit their body description well enough. There was a black tom that she guessed was from ShadowClan, mostly because of his slim physic. The last two toms were muscular, and since she didn't know much else about them besides the red and white one was old and the blue, red, and yellow one probably was a couple seasons older than her, she guessed they were from ThunderClan.

The ShadowClan warrior froze before hissing and lowering himself to the ground. "We're being watched," he warned.

All the toms immediately turned around, their tails straight out behind them, ready for a fight. She gave a signal to the others to remain where they were before she slipped out of the shadows, putting on her most innocent look. They blinked at her as she crept forward in a terrified manner, glancing around in fake paranoia.

"Who are you?" the red, blue, and yellow tom demanded.

"Are they here?" she whispered, staring around. "Is it safe here?"

"Huh?" the yellow and black tom asked.

"The Others!" she cried, covering her face. "They attack all the time! They drag us off, one by one, and kill us! It's horrible!"

"BloodClan?" the young WindClan warrior asked.

"BloodClan?" she whispered. "I don't know who they are…but if the Other cats come…we're all doom!"

The red and white tom padded forward, his eyes narrowed in thought. "You don't look hurt," he commented, eyeing her scars carefully.

"I ran," she replied. "We all do. Once They come, They pick us off one by one!"

"Sounds like BloodClan to me," the yellow and black one commented.

"We can't be sure," the ShadowClan cat replied, narrowing his eyes. "She is not reacting in fear…it's like...."

"It's an act?" the RiverClan cat asked, hiding a kit behind him.

"Yes," the red and white cat replied before trying to hit her. "She's BloodClan herself."

Eternalscream smirked before darting past him and onto a garbage can lid, cleaning her paw delicately. "Aww, you ruined the fun!" she mewed. "You were supposed to let the young cats guess."

The cats snarled at her before she yawned and stretched. "What do you want, BloodClan creep?" the yellow and black tom demanded, glaring at her.

"Well, kit," she smirked before lying down, "I was wondering why there were strange cats in my alleyway. Since the alley-cats are cowards, I guessed it was the infamous Forest clan cats wondering around like they own the place."

"Who are you calling a kit?!" he demanded, baring his fangs.

"You obviously," she replied before stretching herself out. "I don't see any other kit, aside from the one your RiverClan companion is hiding behind his foot."

They froze before snarling at her, to which she yawned again. "How did you…?"

"It kinda stands out against green," she laughed before sitting up and smirking. "Oh, how about we swap names for the next time we meet? That way, I know which one I'm killing and I don't have to say something like 'yeah, that big green one went down like a ton of rocks'. It would sound so much better to say that 'so-and-so' went down hard."

"Why you," the yellow and black one hissed.

"Name's Eternalscream," she purred, licking her paw. When none of them spoke up, she rolled her eyes. "The polite thing to do would be to give out your names."

"BloodClan cats aren't polite," the yellow and black tom snorted.

"Then Forest clan cats are," she replied in annoyance. "Just give your name out and I'll leave. Who knows, maybe you'll never, ever see me again; won't that be a blessing?"

"Prowl," the Shadowclan cat snorted.

"Bulkhead," the green tom replied.

She smirked before flicking her tail. "If that's your warrior name, I don't want to know what your kit name was," she laughed.

"Hey!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Continue," she replied, her tail flicking back and forth, ignoring his infuriated spluttering.

"Bumblebee," the yellow and black tom shouted at her.

She blinked several times before laughing. "Holy foxdung! You actually survived this long, kit?" she asked. "Starclan above, will miracles never cease?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bumblebee demanded, baring his fangs.

"Just been a while since I last saw you," she replied with a smirk, "little Bee."

"How did you see me?" he demanded.

"A story for another time," she replied before giving the blue, red, and yellow tom a look.

"I'm Optimus," he replied.

"Really creative," she muttered before looking at the old cat.

"Ratchet," he snorted.

"Well, it's been a pleasure toms," she replied as she stood up. "I suggest you leave town before some less hospitable BloodClanners find you."

"Wait!" the kit squeaked before tumbling forward. "I'm Sari!"

She glanced back at the brown and red kit and felt her muscles freeze in disbelief. She turned to face the kit, narrowing her eyes as she assessed her from nose to tail. She looked to be a couple weeks old, same as her own kits, and had the exact same markings as the tom that she had left her own kit with. Her stomach clenched in her abdomen as she came to the heart-wrenching conclusion; this kit, Sari, was her little kit. She nodded slowly to her, trying to hide her pain.

"Cute name, kit," she chuckled before flicking her tail and turning around.

"Hey, Eternalscream," Bumblebee shouted, making her glance back at him, "tell your leader we're after his ugly face and to watch his back."

She smirked before nodding. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that a bunch of Kittypet lovers are after him," she replied before trotting off, signaling her patrol group to head out.

They raced away, taking more alleyways than normal to throw the Forest cats off their trail. After they raced across a few Twoleg den roofs, they hoped down into the home territory alley, laughing in exhilaration. They gave each other playful shoves before trotting in, tails held high as they proudly headed for where Megatron was waiting, Night curled up around his paw, her head resting against his leg. Eternalscream bit back her smirk before she bowed to Megatron, dodging aside quickly enough to avoid getting trampled by Lugnut as he rushed forward to pretty much lick Megatron's paws clean.

Megatron waved the large tom off before Night was accidentally crushed and turned back to look at Eternalscream. "Any news to report?" he asked.

"We have learned the names of the Forest cats that have come into our city," she replied, curling her tail around her and licking her paw.

"And what are they?" he asked, an undertone of boredom reaching her.

"Bumblebee of WindClan, Prowl of ShadowClan, Bulkhead of RiverClan, Optimus and Ratchet of ThunderClan, and Sari the Kittypet," she replied, smirking slightly at the last part.

"A Kittypet?" he snorted. "They are getting a _Kittypet_ to help them?"

"That's rich," Starscream snickered as she trotted over, Blitz and Blast dangling from her mouth. "Imagine, having to get a pathetic Kittypet assisting you?"

Eternalscream chuckled before trotting over and licked Blitz's head, making him mew angrily. "Momma!"

Starscream chuckled before setting him down, Blast quickly poking her nose into her mother's leg the moment her paws were on the ground. She licked her kit's back before she felt her father drop Night onto her back, which she then sat down to let the tired kit slide down her back. She glanced at her father, who looked oddly amused, before he pointed his tail towards his den and padded off. She rolled her eyes before leading her kits back to the den, Starscream purring beside her as she told her everything that the kits did to Megatron during the day. She walked into the den and smirked at her father as he lay on his back, eyes closed as he pretended to sleep.

"Grandpa acts funny," Night commented before licking her paw.

"Grandpa always acts funny," Blast commented. "He's funnier than Daddy!"

"Daddy is serious," Blitz snorted.

"My daddy, not yours," she snickered.

Blitz rolled his eyes before walking over to Megatron and poking his head. "I think he's dead," he commented.

Night opened her mouth to say that he just smirked when he sprang to his feet, grabbed Blitz by his scruff and shook him slightly with a snarl. Blitz screamed in surprise, very unlike him, and made his sisters snicker. He yowled at them before trying to swipe at Megatron's face, wanting to be put down after being embarrassed. Eternalscream shook her head before padding over and rubbing her head against her father's.

"Must you embarrass my kits?" she asked as she gently picked Blitz up around his middle.

"You brought them into the world, I get to bug them," Megatron replied evenly before lying down, then getting tackled by three rambunctious kits. "Or maybe it's the other way around."

She smiled before lying down, pulling Night over to begin cleaning her. She mewed a few times in protest before settling down and cleaning her mother's paw. Starscream picked Blast off of her mate's ear, rolled her onto her back, and started cleaning her, earning squeals from the smallest kit. Megatron managed to flip Blitz off of his head, pinning him down under one paw before he began to lick him clean. Blitz, trying to be rebellious kit, squealed and wiggled in an attempt to get away.

"Was getting that information out of the Forest cats that simple?" Starscream asked.

"Well, I tried to play the 'BloodClan cats are after me' card, but Ratchet saw right through it," she replied.

"It's your fur, you look too much like your father," Starscream snorted. "Now, if you had gotten _my_ fur, they wouldn't have been able to realize it."

Eternalscream shook her head before rolling onto her side, earning happy mews from the kits, albeit a muffled one from Blitz. Her parents let the kits go and they all bound over to suckle. She rested her head on the bottom of the den, watching her kits snuggle into her side as they ate.

"So, how did you obtain this information?" Megatron asked, his eyes adopting the bored look again.

"Spoke with them directly after they figured out I was lying," she replied. "My name for theirs."

"You gave them your name?!" Starscream screeched. "Are you insane?!"

"No, and it was the only way for it to work," she replied, flicking her tail. "Besides, my name doesn't mean anything to them; any cat could have that name."

"What if they remember you from when you were a prisoner?" Starscream hissed.

"I was a kit then, and the only one that would recognize me is Bumblebee, but he didn't even know who I was," she replied with a slight hiss.

Starscream opened her mouth to argue more, but Megatron gently placed his paw over it. "Enough, we will find out soon enough if anything is thrown amiss because of this encounter," he stated calmly.

She rolled her eyes slightly before Blast pushed on her jaw. "Momma, Momma," she mewed, patting her face.

"What's wrong, little one?" she asked, licking the grey and pink kit's head.

"Poppa! Poppa!" she mewed, pointing towards the entrance.

She glanced up and smirked as Icy stuck his head into the den. He glanced at her and smirked before backing up, nodding to Megatron and Starscream as they curled up around each other. She quickly led her kits out of the den, catching Blitz by the tail as he tried to jump on his grandfather, and headed for her own den. Her mates were already in there when she arrived, purring gently as the kits raced over and snuggled against him. Night tried to reach Icy's ears, Blitz patted at Hothead's face, and Blast mewed off-key to Random.

"How was patrol?" Eternalscream asked as she lay down across from her mates.

"Not bad," Icy replied as he licked Night.

"Boring," Hothead snorted as he held Blitz down with a paw, watching him squirm.

"I tried to chase a mouse, but brother slowed me down," Random mewed.

She yawned before resting her head on her paws, watching the kits gang up on Hothead. She smiled at how simple everything was now, but she had a sinking feeling that things would quickly escalate to the same level as the wars back before she was born. She knew that she would fight, but if things became too much for any of them, she was going to take some warriors with her, any she-cat with kits, and head for a new territory. She already had Megatron's approval of the plan, even though he didn't like the idea of abandoning their territory to any forest cat. He knew that their survival was more important; if nothing else, the few that escape could breed a new age of warriors to come and avenge their fallen.

"Momma?" Night mewed as she snuggled against her head, big red eyes curious. "Vhat's vrong?"

She smiled gently before licking her eldest. "Nothing love," she replied softly.

Night mewed before snuggling closer, rubbing her head against her neck. Eternalscream smiled as she watched her kit, wondering just what name she would claim for herself. That is, she thought bitterly, if they survived that long.

**Megatron's Kit Part 7** by ~Fourth-Goddess

Eternalscream yawned as she stretched her legs out, gently pushing them into Hothead's shoulder. She smirked at him as he grumbled and moved away, the little grey and red kit curled around his paw. He tried to go back to sleep, only for the grey and pink kit to tackle his head and chew on his ear.  
"GAH!" Hothead yowled before glaring at where Random was laughing. "Random, control joor kit!"  
"Aww, but Blast vas just saying 'hello'!" Random laughed as the kit pranced back over to him.

Drag and Drop to Collect

On this page, \

To [friends]

Message

Eternalscream yawned as she stretched her legs out, gently pushing them into Hothead's shoulder. She smirked at him as he grumbled and moved away, the little grey and red kit curled around his paw. He tried to go back to sleep, only for the grey and pink kit to tackle his head and chew on his ear.  
"GAH!" Hothead yowled before glaring at where Random was laughing. "Random, control joor kit!"  
"Aww, but Blast vas just saying 'hello'!" Random laughed as the kit pranced back over to him.


	8. Chapter 8

heres the next chapter REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

srry i havent updated in a while but im sick with the flu ]

Night stretched herself out lazily on a garbage can lid, watching Lugnut dig through the mess that had spilled out of another one. She yawned in boredom, wishing for something more interesting to do while her parents were gone off chasing Forest Clan cats. She glanced around the alleyway, her red eyes half-lidded in boredom, before hopping down. Lugnut didn't even look up from what he was doing, making her smirk happily to herself.

Quietly, she slipped away down the alley, looking for something interesting. While she was the more level-headed one of her siblings, she wasn't bereft of curiosity. Her father, her mentor, had seemed hesitant to let her leave the den area, even though he didn't have much of a choice considering his brothers had to lead the other two kits around for their training. She didn't understand why, exactly, considering she wasn't misbehaved like Blast was. She stuck her nose in the air at the thought; she was much more behaved than her younger sister, how dare anyone think otherwise. And she was much more capable of a warrior than her brother; he didn't even think before he did something. She on the other paw thought her moves out carefully, hence why she was able to flip Great Uncle Cyclonus onto his back and the others couldn't.

She smirked again as she trotted down the alley; wouldn't Great Papa be so proud when he found out that she had patrolled the whole area by herself? She picked up a bounce in her step as she thought about how much praise she would get for defending the home territory. Imagine, a kit being able to scare off a full-grown dog! She reached the end of the alley and took a tentative step forward, looking both was down the small, grey Thunderpath that ran by the alley. There were no Twolegs in sight so she set off at a quick trot down the right side of the path, her tail held high behind her. She was going to prove that she was a strong apprentice, capable of taking on the world already; won't her father be proud to find out his little kit had done an entire patrol by herself. She could earn her name from this patrol too! Wouldn't her mother be proud to learn that she would be one of the youngest Warriors around?

She kept thinking about how proud everyone would be and lost track of where she was going. When she looked up again she froze, her tail hitting the ground as she resisted the urge to drop onto her stomach in terror. She was well beyond the range of the home territory now; if her memory served her right, she was in the Twolegs' living territory. Their weird dens stood behind white pieces of wood all set up in similar patterns, looming down ominously at her. She gulped before sticking her tail back in the air, lifting her head up higher at the same time; she was going to conquer this place in the name of BloodClan. She nodded to herself before setting off again, missing the questioning look of a slim black and grey tom hiding in a ditch.

She passed by another Twoleg den when she heard a soft snicker. She stopped in mid-step and looked up, meeting the red eyes of another kit. The brown and red kit pressed a paw to her face as she snickered down at Night, who frowned up at her. The black and blue she-cat spotted the collar around the other kits neck and snorted in disgust; Kittypet.

"Vho are joo to laugh at me, Kittypet?" Night demanded.

"You look funny trotting down the street like that," the other kit replied, still snickering. "Why do you have your tail up so high?"

Night snorted. "I'm on patrols, Kittypet," she sneered. "Not all cats are pampered and veak like joo."

"Who are you calling weak?" the kit demanded as she hopped to her feet, stumbling slightly on the wood she had been laying on. "WHOA!" she squealed before toppling down onto the white Thunderpath.

Night jumped back in shock as the red and brown kit almost landed on her. She opened her mouth to shout at her to watch where she was going, but frowned when she noticed that the other kit wasn't getting up. "Uh…joo ok?" she asked, taking a step forward to sniff her.

"Ow," the other kit replied before getting slowly back to her feet. "That wasn't very smooth."

"Ja," Night agreed. "Not smooth at all."

The other kit gave herself a shake before smiling. "I'm Sari, by the way," she stated.

Night snorted. "Joo should be; laughing at me zat vay."

"No!" Sari laughed, shaking her head. "Sari! Not 'sorry'!"

"Oh!" Night realized, lowering her head in embarrassment. "Zat's joor name!"

Sari nodded before swishing her tail back and forth. "What's yours?" she asked.

"Night," she replied. "But it von't be zat for long; I'm vorking on getting my warrior name."

"Oh! You're a Clan cat!" Sari shouted, bouncing forward. "That's so cool! What's it like?"

Night shrugged. "Tough?" she replied; how could she compare it to anything when it was all she knew?

Sari bounded around her in excitement. "This is so cool! Wait until the others hear there's another Clan cat here! You have to meet them!" she meowed.

Night smiled in spite of herself before she froze. "Oh tom," she murmured before her fur puffed up. "My parents are going to kill me!" she meowed before taking off.

"Wait!" Sari shouted as she chased after her. "Can't you stay?"

"No!" Night replied. "I have to get back! They're going to be back soon."

"Can you come back?" Sari asked, her eyes shining in excitement. "I want you to teach me some Warrior moves!"

Night stopped before turning around to face Sari. She had a right mind to tell her that a stupid Kittypet couldn't be able to do anything that a Warrior could, but something inside her felt differently. She smiled before nodding. "I'll come back vhen I can," she replied before darting away.

She heard Sari give a loud meow of delight behind her and smiled to herself. Maybe she could teach Sari how to be a Warrior, and then BloodClan would have another cat in their small numbers. Great Papa might not be happy about having a Kittypet in the Clan, but they did let alley cats in, so maybe he wouldn't be. She nodded to herself before she managed to slip back into the alley that she called home, planning on sneaking back on top of the garbage can lid without Lugnut even realizing she was gone.

"And vhere vere joo?" her father's voice hissed from beside her, causing her to yelp and spin around.

Icy's face was contorted in anger while his eyes showed his worry. Hothead did not look impressed, not that he ever did, and Random just looked as crazy as ever. They were standing right in front of Lugnut, who had himself lowered to the ground, his single eye not bothering to look up. Her tail dropped behind her as she realized what that meant; Megatron was standing right behind her. She gulped before tipping her head back, meeting his blood red eyes hovering above her. She gave a small chuckle and waved a paw at him, hoping that she looked cute enough to not get a severe beating. Icy gave a sharp hiss before he stormed forward, dragging his brothers behind him before he smacked her around the head.

"Vhat is vrong vith joo?!" he demanded as she lay stunned at his feet. "I told joo to stay here! And vhat do I find vhen I get back? Lugnut searching the alley for joo!"

"I'm sorry Papa," she whimpered as she lowered her ears. "I got bored and…."

"Zat is no excuse!" Icy hissed before grabbing her by the scruff and lifting her up. "Joo are not to leave the den for seven days, understood?"

"Seven?!" she yowled. "Zat's not fair!"

"You disobeyed your mentor, Night," Megatron stated calmly. "Any punishment he gives you should be fair enough."

"Yes sir," she murmured as she was carried back to the den, Icy berating her the whole time.

His grey tail swished once before he regarded Eternalscream as she stepped up beside him. "And?"

"She was in the Twoleg's living territory," she replied. "A Kittypet there spoke with her and she agreed to go back to teach her Warrior fighting styles."

Megatron growled angrily. "What has gotten into that kit? Why would she agree to something like that? The other was a mouse-brained Kittypet!"

"Oh, but we can use it to our advantage, father," Eternalscream purred as she walked underneath him to rub her head into his chest. "The little she-cat had the fallen star as a decoration on her collar."

Megatron paused before chuckling darkly. "My my, how StarClan has turned in our favor," he purred as he licked his daughter's fur. "Keep a sharp eye on her when she leaves to meet with this Kittypet; wait until she trusts our little Night fully, then we will move in and take what is rightfully ours."

"Of course, my lord," Eternalscream purred as she licked his cheek affectionately.

"Oh, and Eternalscream," he called as she turned to walk away, "tell your mother that if she even tries to steal it from under my nose, there will be deadly repercussions."

Eternalscream nodded before trotting off towards her den, mentally wincing at the fact that her father knew that she still spoke with her temporarily exiled mother. Of course, the "temporary" part was for as long as Megatron was still miffed over Starscream's latest attempt to put herself into the leadership position. Pushing the bigger tom into traffic isn't exactly going to work when he knows what a green light for the walking Twolegs means; StarClan still likes him in some ways. So, Starscream was currently living without any of the other BloodClanners, which wasn't that bad all things considered, but Eternalscream was almost forced to run messages between Megatron and Starscream.

She trotted into her den and stopped at the entrance, smiling slightly as she watched Icy hold Night down for a bath, the black and blue she-cat squirming for all she was worth. The others were laughing widely at the display of forced affection, rolling around on their backs and waving their feet in the air. She chuckled as she walked in, licking Icy's cheek affectionately as she lied down beside him. Night made a mad dash over her back as Icy paused long enough for her to get away. He snapped his jaws down just after her tail vanished from sight, using Eternalscream's other side as cover.

"Since when do you two not get along?" she asked as she gave her daughter a side-long glance.

"Since she decided zat she vasn't going to listen anymore," Icy replied coldly.

"It vas once," Night whined. "And I didn't get hurt."

"Zat's not ze point!" Icy yowled, slamming his paw down. "I told joo to stay vith Lugnut! Joo disobeyed!"

Eternalscream licked her mate's neck gently. "Icy, calm down; you have already punished her," she stated gently.

"Eternalscream, don't," he warned darkly.

She smirked before bouncing forward to pin him down by the chest, swishing her tail back and forth. He glared up at her, barring his fangs as his brother howled with laughter, but she just leaned down and licked his cheek, carefully whispering the plan into his ear. He gawked up at her for a moment before frowning, glancing at Night slightly before he nodded slowly. She let him up, going back over to Night to finish off her bath, ignoring the mews of protest. Megatron would probably think of some reason to get the kit out of the den early and go meet up with Sari. It amused her that her eldest and her youngest would end up meeting each other; funny how StarClan liked to work sometimes.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"What are you doing?" Megatron demanded as he stopped in front Eternalscream's den.

Night was lying on her back, staring up at the sky at the entrance. "Looking at ze clouds," she replied.

"Surely you have something else to do?" he asked as he stood over top of her.

"Nein," she replied. "But now I'm staring at joor stomach."

He chuckled before nudging her along. "I've spoken to Icy about your punishment; you've been let off with a warning now," he stated.

She rolled over and looked up at him in shock. "Vhat?" she yowled.

"Your father was overreacting last night due to his worry about losing you," he replied with a smirk, patting her head. "Such an adoring father, don't you agree?"

She snorted. "I vould love him more if he stopped being so overprotective," she complained.

Megatron chuckled before he nuzzled her. "What else are fathers for but to protect our little kits?" he asked.

"Vere joo like zat vith Mother?" Night asked

"Yes," he chuckled. "But your mother also knew how to listen to orders. Next time your father tells you to stay put, you had better remain there."

"I vill!" she mewed before she bounced up and licked his cheek. "Thank joo, Great Papa!" she added before she turned and darted off, planning on heading back to the Twoleg dens.

Eternalscream appeared at Megatron's side an instant later, her ears tilted forward. "Follow her," Megatron ordered. "And make sure you do not get caught."

She nodded before silently following her daughter; this was going to be too easy.


	9. Chapter 9

heres the next chapter REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

srry i havent updated in a while but im sick with the flu ] you deserve 2 chapters today

Night yowled as she reared back, swiping her paws at Sari's face as the other she-cat leapt at her. The smaller kit was struck alongside the face, sending her flying to the left, crashing into a pile of garbage. Night smirked as she landed daintily on her paws, her tail whipping behind her happily as Sari slowly stood up, eyes rolling around in her head. She shook her head quickly before stepping off of the garbage pile.

"Well that's cheating," she commented.

"Not my fault joo jump at mein face all ze time," Night replied with a smirk.

Sari stuck her tongue out before she pranced over to rub her head against the larger she-cat. Night laughed before she pounced, pinning the brown and red kit down without much difficulty. Sari squawked before laughing and starting a wrestling competition. Despite the fact that she was small than Night, they had equal strength; Sari's body was more compact than Night's. Sari would make a better strength fighter while Night was more adapted to speed to out-due her opponent. They rolled around, playfully swatting at each other's face, before Night finally managed to get the upper-hand and pin Sari down to the ground.

"Hey!" Sari whined before laughing. Night laughed as well before hopping off, licking her paw with a smirk. "Where did you learn that?"

"Pinning joo down?"

"No, licking your paw; you do it when you're bored or telling me something," Sari replied.

"Oh," she mewed, tilting her head. "Vell, my mother does it often and so does my grandmamma," she replied, frowning. "I think it is a she-cat thing in my family."

"Cool," Sari purred before lifting her paw up and licking it. "I'll do it too!"

Night laughed before looking up at the sky. She frowned slightly at the darkening sky before looking at Sari. They both nodded before bounding forward to bunt their heads together, their now signature departing and greeting move.

"Same time tomorrow?" Night asked.

"You bet!" Sari chimed before they both left.

Night dashed down the grey Thunderpath, which Sari told her was called a "sidewalk", back towards the home territory. It was strange now that they were both approaching their year old mark that no one had stepped in to tell them to stop seeing each other. Most of the time, any BloodClan cat killed a Kittypet on sight, but no one had even bothered to follow her when it was obvious that she was meeting with another cat. Since there were only Kittypets and alley-cats that lived around this part, it was pointedly obvious what she was meeting with; she was surprised that Megatron had not come charging in to tear Sari apart.

To be honest, she was surprised that Sari and she had even developed into full-blown friends. The first little while consisted of them snapping at each other and leaving in a huff. Then, they slowly began to understand how the other kit worked, which then led to the fun of teaching her how to fight. For a long time, she could beat Sari up without any difficulty, but then she picked up the knack for using what she had taught her, which then led to a better practice than fighting with her brother. For a Kittypet, Sari was a fast learner; she had been able to knock her onto her back after only two sessions. Blitz, who was an impressive fighter, had needed four just to knock their teacher over. Of course, Stone; Obsidian, he was a Warrior now; was much stronger than she was.

She yelped as she crashed into a large, grey leg, taking the leg out so that the cat ended up collapsing on top of her. She managed to wiggle her head out from under the other cat and looked to her left, meeting Megatron's unamused stare. She pinned her ears down backwards to her head, smiling weakly at him before he stood up, sitting back on his haunches to glare down at her. She sat up slowly, keeping her head low while snuggling against his stomach.

"Hello Great Papa," she mewed.

"Must you insist on crashing into me every time you come home?" he asked darkly.

"I don't mean to," she mewed before snuggling closer, purring softly.

He chuckled before he hit her rump, sending her skidding towards her den. She laughed before flicking his nose playfully with her tail, trotting off with a bounce in her step. She entered the den and stepped carefully over where Blast and Random were wrestling. Hothead and Blitz were arguing over something, probably about some fighting move that they could do. Icy had his head resting on his paws, eyes closed as his breathing started to deepen. She flopped down onto his back, smirking as he grunted in pain.

"Joor getting too big to do zat, little one," he commented as he glanced back at her.

"I know," she replied before crawling over him to snuggle against his side. "But it's too much fun not to do."

"Are ve sure joo are my kit and not Random's?" he teased as he licked her head.

Icy had finally relented the amount of supervision he gave her, but she could still see his one eye widen slightly whenever she rough-housed with her brother, that over-protective drive almost screaming at him to go get her. She didn't understand why he had such a bad case of protectiveness since her mother was fine with just about everything they did…minus that one time where Blast somehow convinced them all to try jumping off the weird metal climbing tree and see who could jump from the highest height. She had not been impressed by that one.

"She's yours, you can tell," Eternalscream's voice called as she entered the den, squeezing herself in with a frown. "Well, you kits are going to have to move out pretty soon; we're really cramped in here."

Night laughed before they all shimmied around to find enough room to fit them all comfortably. She ended up with her face mere inches away from Hothead's, silently initiating a staring contest with her uncle. It last until Hothead somehow managed to pull a face without closing his eyes, making her snort with laughter and slam her eyelids down. She cursed quietly, refusing to open her eyes; it wasn't a blink until she opened them after all. Blast prodded her side, telling her to fess up to the fact that she had just lost. She stuck her tongue out at her sister before curling up to sleep, Icy's tongue running along her back when she had stopped moving; he still insisted on giving her a bath at night, no matter that she was quickly approaching adult-hood.

She yawned widely before settling down for the night. Eternalscream smirked before scratching her ear; everything was going along smoothly. Night and Sari were the best of friends and none of the Forestclan cats had bothered to even stop her from wandering off. So, all they had to do was wait for a perfect moment to take the star piece away from the brown and red kit. Won't they be ever so surprised to learn that they had taken it from an almost willing ally?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night looked around carefully as she entered the alley that she and Sari used to meet and spar. Something felt off today for some reason, almost like there was a set of eyes watching her; she wasn't a normally paranoid individual, but this feeling was making her fur stand on end. She shivered before walking on, catching sight of Sari's brown back, and crouched, tail twitching behind her. She smirked as she started prowling forward, keeping herself low to the ground as she prepared to pounce. Sari's head tilted as she stopped cleaning her paw, starting to turn around as she leapt into the air to tackle her.

"Sari!" a male voice shouted before something black and grey caught her in mid-air. "Get out of here, now!"

Sari let out a gasp before she took a step back, watching as Night was sent flying, crashing into the ground and rolling a short distance away. "But, Prowl!" she meowed.

"Don't argue Sari!" the black and grey tom yowled. "Get going!"

Sari's mouth opened and closed a few more times before she hung her head, shooting Night an apologetic look, but raced away as she had been told to. Night weakly got to her feet, baring her fangs at the larger tom as he stood crouched in front of her. He snarled before charging, claws out, and ready to tear her apart. She froze in fear, every muscle in her body tightening as he came closer; this was real, this wasn't just a training exercise. This cat wanted her dead and she wasn't even sure what she had done to harbor such a strong hatred. Claws tore into her shoulder, snapping her out of her daze to scream in pain, bringing her paw up to slap the tom in the face, tearing the flesh across his muzzle open.

They sprang away from each other, snarling and hissing as they began to circle. Night was already limping, blood running down her side from where the other's claws had torn the flesh apart. She was proud of herself though, for causing his face to be bleeding, and for making him to spit up blood. She puffed her fur up to make herself look bigger before they charged at each other, meeting head on and rearing up onto their hind legs. Claws ripped into each other's body, tearing through fur, flesh, and muscle, before their screams of rage and pain echoed around the alley. They broke apart, panting heavily as they continued to circle, trying to find a break in the other's guard. The tom charged again, knocking her onto her back and started to scratch at her stomach, snarling wildly. She screamed in pain, bringing her paws up on instinct and started to scratch back, tearing at his face in desperation. He yowled in pain, springing back long enough for her to roll back to her feet, stomach dripping blood onto the ground, and then lunge at him with her jaws open before she closed them around his shoulder, digging her claws in as he reared back in an attempt to dislodge her.

He yowled continuously, swiping at her with his claws, catching her shoulder every few swings. She dug her fangs in deeper, dragging her claws through his chest and side as she continued to try to kill the tom. She knew that she wouldn't be able to on her own at her age, but she wasn't going to just let him kill her without a fight. He snarled angrily before she felt his jaws bite down through her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain, releasing his shoulder long enough for him to rip her off of him and toss her away. She landed a fair distance away, more blood pouring from her shoulders and spreading on the ground below her. She glanced up at the other tom, smirking at his blood-covered state as he stood shaking and panting.

He snarled again before charging at her, his blue eyes searing into her with outrage and hatred. She closed her eyes, knowing that she wasn't able to get up and out of the way fast enough, and waited for his claws and teeth to tear her apart. There was a moment where everything stilled before a loud roar reached her ears, making her snap her eyes open in surprise and gape at the black and grey tom as he was sent flying. She stared on in surprise before Megatron's enormous form materialized out of the shadows, a deep snarl echoing around them as he approached the other tom.

"BloodClan scum," the tom coughed.

Megatron smirked as he stalked closer. "I'm in a good mood today, Forest cat," he sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm and venom. "I'll let you leave now with your life."

The other tom snarled as he started to back up slowly. "What makes you think that I believe you?" he growled.

"I'm not known for my patience, Forest cat," Megatron warned, stopping barely a five paw-lengths away from the injured cat. "I'm giving you an opportunity to run away; I suggest you take it."

The tom hissed at him before backing away slowly, his sharp eyes showing that he didn't trust Megatron one bit. Megatron smirked before roaring at him, causing the fur on the other's back to stand up on end. He did not run away in terror, but his fear could be smelt from where she was lying. He was gone a moment later, racing out of the alley as quickly as his injured body would allow. She laughed weakly before resting her head back down on the pavement as Megatron turned back to look at her. His eyes were cold as he walked over, his tail swishing behind him with barely any sound. She looked up at him and swallowed nervously; Megatron might have saved her from the other cat, but that didn't mean she was going to make it back to the dens.

She had seen what he had once done to another BloodClan cat that had been heavily injured in a fight with a stray dog. With barely a full powered swing of his paw, he had killed the cat in an instant. It had scared her for quite a while, to such an extent that she refused to go near him unless her mother forced her to. She swallowed again as Megatron stopped over top of her, his eyes boring into hers, leaving her to count the seconds that she probably had left to live. She lowered her head to the ground, her body beginning to shake as she heard his paw leave the ground in front of her.

"Look at what you did to yourself," he grumbled before he pressed his paw to her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

He sighed before he gently picked her up by the scruff, causing her to mew in pain like a kit. He hushed her before setting off at a trot down the alley. She dangled from his mouth, mewing in pain all the way, not bothering that she probably sounded incredibly pathetic. He never scolded her though, not that he bothered to talk either, as they made slow progress back towards the dens. She closed her eyes for a long time before a loud scream pulled her back to reality just in time to almost be ripped from Megatron's mouth by her mother.

"What happened?!" she demanded, her red eyes wide in shock.

"Forest cat," Megatron replied before setting Night down on the ground. "Get Oil Slick over here immediately to tend to her wounds."

Icy was at her side in a moment, fretting about her injuries like a mother hen. Megatron chuckled before motioning to the distraught Eternalscream to follow him. She gave him a reluctant look before licking her daughter's head and following him. They walked into his den and lied down, neither speaking for a while as he let her absorb the state her eldest kit was in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She was about to pounce on the Kittypet from behind and the Forest cat attacked her," he replied.

"He must have believed that she was truly attacking her to act so stupidly," Eternalscream growled, digging her claws into the cardboard below her. "I'll tear his head off myself!"

"Calm down, my kit, there will be time for that later," he replied with a chuckle. "First, we need to decide when to take the star piece from the Kittypet."

"The next time they meet up for their practice," she replied. "We'll take it then. We've wasted enough time as it is."

He nodded. "The next you follow her, take your patrol group with you, as well as your mates," he ordered. "If you have to, take the Kittypet with you and we'll deal with her here." She nodded in acknowledgement before he smiled. "You should be proud of her, Eternalscream; she's earned the right to be a warrior already."

She froze for a moment before gawking at him. "Are you serious?" she whispered. "Already?"

He nodded. "As soon as she is feeling better, we will have our naming ceremony for her," he replied.

Eternalscream gawked at him for several long moments before she smiled and nodded. "They grow up so fast," she sighed.

"Tell me about it," he chuckled before gently swatting her rump. "Now get going; StarClan knows that Icy is going to have a heart-attack very soon."

She laughed before trotting out of the den, heading for her own where Night would have been moved so that Oil Slick could deliver the needed medical plants to her wounds. She poked her head in and sighed at the sight of Night's black and blue fur covered in various plant leaves. Icy, Hothead, and Random were hovering over her, fretting over her condition as her siblings lay in a bundle not far away, whispering to each other in hushed voices. She stepped in, careful not to disturb Night's sleep, before she rubbed her head against Icy's.

"She'll be fine," she murmured. "Stop worrying."

He sighed sadly before lying down, resting his head beside his kit's. "Ve shouldn't have let her head off on zis crazy idea," he mumbled.

"She was training to be a warrior, Icy," she stated as she lay down beside him. "This will happen enough when she is older."

"It should not have happened now!" he hissed, his brothers lying down to let the other two kits curl up.

"But it did," she replied. "We have to move on now; she'll recover and be back to her old self."

Icy grumbled before Blitz poked his head up over Hothead's shoulder. "What did Great Papa want to talk to you about?" he asked, his red-tipped ears twitching.

She smiled before tilting her head. "Oh, that?" she teased. "He was just informing me that Night has earned herself her warrior name already."

The whole den fell quiet, filled only by Night's uneven breathing. They were all gaping at her, mouths almost hitting the ground before Blitz's face screw up in anger. "No fair! I'm a better fighter than she is!" he whined.

"You'll get your name soon enough," she chuckled. "Night's oldest so it's natural she gets hers first."

"Over my dead body!" Icy hissed. "She still has a few months before her apprenticeship is over!"

She rolled her eyes before patting the top of her mate's head. "She's more than ready to become a full-fledged warrior, Icy," she cooed. "Stop worrying so much."

Icy grumbled before resting his head on the ground, glaring at the wall of the den. She sighed before resting her head beside his, purring gently as she licked his cheek. He was always the one to worry about anything, but now he wouldn't have to considering she would be able to handle herself with a bit more experience. She nodded to herself before settling down for the night; Night was going to become a powerful warrior after she learnt a few things about fighting with Forest cats. Now all they needed was the star piece in order to drive the Forest cats into extinction.

**Megatron's Kit part 9** by ~Fourth-Goddess

Night yowled as she reared back, swiping her paws at Sari's face as the other she-cat leapt at her. The smaller kit was struck alongside the face, sending her flying to the left, crashing into a pile of garbage. Night smirked as she landed daintily on her paws, her tail whipping behind her happily as Sari slowly stood up, eyes rolling around in her head. She shook her head quickly before stepping off of the garbage pile.  
"Well that's cheating," she commented.  
"Not my fault joo jump at mein face all ze ti

Drag and Drop to Collect

On this page, you can: ee more o

Author's Comments

Can you guess what her name will be? Free cyber-cookie to the first one who gets it. Prowl would be the one to attack her, don't you think? Yeah, she would get her butt kicked but she did fight back. And Megatron takes his turn in following her; isn't she lucky it was him who followed? He doesn't want to arouse any suspicion with Sari, that's the only reason that he let Prowl leave alive.

Yeah, all characters to their owners.

review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

heres the next chapter REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sari crouched behind a garbage can, her gaze on the entrance to the "training alley", as she had informally dubbed it. A week had passed since Prowl had attacked Night, one whole week of not knowing whether or not her friend was alright or if she was dead. Prowl had returned to the Clan cats' hideaway, the old, run down house that had hidden the fallen star piece, bleeding and limping. He had gasped something about BloodClans' numbers growing before collapsing on the floor; Ratchet had a hard time getting him to stay with them once he had surveyed the damage. He claimed that the run home was what really almost killed him, not so much the fight, since the blood was moving more while he was in motion more than when he was sitting still.

She shivered at the thought that Night had done that much damage to Prowl. She had said so herself that she was still in training to become a warrior, and yet she had injured a warrior badly enough to make him still be stuck recovering after a week. She wanted to know how Night was doing, even though she was sure that the other she-cat would still be recovering after such an intense fight. Ratchet was the best medicine cat around and she highly doubted that Night's family had one. She was positive that Night's family was just a single pair of Forest cats that had ventured into the city a long time ago and simply never bothered to go back. She didn't seem like a BloodClan cat, not like the ones she had seen. The thought caused her to shiver again.

Megatron was one of the most terrifying cats she had ever seen in her entire life. He was enormous, even bigger than Bulkhead, with more power than any cat she knew of. Second to him was Starscream, who she had seen toss Bumblebee around like he was a mouse. She was a terrifying she-cat, with a voice that hurt her ears when she fought, and claws that looked like talons. The ruled over the BloodClan with such cruelty that it made her blood cold just to think of it, and the fact that the cats under them still stuck around was even more amazing.

Her ears perked up when she heard soft paw-steps heading towards the alley and she peered over the bag of garbage curiously. She had already almost been spotted earlier when Lugnut had wandered in, shoving garbage cans over in search of food, and she didn't want to have a repeat offense. She almost laughed out loud when the familiar black and blue body of Night strolled in, tail held up higher than normal with almost no signs of injury outside of several bald patches on her face and shoulders. She looked at the other she-cat curiously, noting how the blue now seemed to stretch over her shoulders and legs more, now that she had bothered to stop and look long enough. She hadn't noticed the gradual change of black to blue before since they never seemed to pay that much attention to what the other looked like.

She had to admit that Night had grown up to be an attractive she-cat, even though she personally thought she herself was much prettier. She was predominately black, a darker black than anything she had ever seen before, and her eyes were the deepest of reds, darker than her own eyes by several shades. Blue fur ran up her legs to cross over her shoulders, dip down over her sides, and cover the front of her hind legs. Under her jaw was also a stripe of blue fur that stopped just before her throat, making it look like she had dropped the bottom of her jaw into a bowl of paint. She snickered at the thought, trying to image what her friend would look like after she picked herself up and out of the paint; probably very angry and embarrassed. She wondered vaguely over what toms would attempt to court her before she bounded out of her hiding spot.

"Night!" she shouted.

The other she-cat's ears flew forward before she smiled in delight and charged forward. "Sari!" she meowed before they bunted their heads together.

"You're ok!" Sari mewed as they sprang apart.

"Of course I am," she laughed. "One rogue cat can't kill me!"

"I'm sorry about that," Sari apologized. "I didn't know he was following me."

"It's ok," Night replied with a smirk. "Thanks to him, I earned my varrior name."

Sari gasped before springing forward. "What is it? What is it?!" she squealed in delight.

Night's smirk widened before she lowered herself slightly as she took a step forward. "I'm Nightmare now," she whispered in a creepy voice. "Ze scourge of ze alleyvays…at least, zat's how my uncle said it."

"Whoa," Sari purred in delight, "that is such a cool name!"

"Isn't it?" a soft voice cooed, causing them both to jump and spin around.

Sari's eyes widened as she stared at the grey and black she-cat standing at the entrance to the alleyway. Nightmare hit the ground on her stomach in an instant, her eyes huge in terror as she began to shake. She gulped at her friend's fear and looked up again, only to step back in shock as the three brothers Icy, Hothead, and Random stepped up behind the she-cat, smirking at her triumphantly as several other cats filed into the alley, circling around both of them to close off any retreat. She bit back a whimper of terror as she tucked her tail in close to her body and lowered herself to the ground beside her friend, huddling against the other for some sense of protection.

Icy, Hothead, and Random stepped forward and Nightmare started to shake more, her ears pinned back to her head so tightly that they didn't even appear to be there anymore. Icy smirked before he stepped in front of his brothers and gently licked Nightmare's forehead, a deep purr rumbling through him. Sari gawked at the large tom before Nightmare stopped shaking and slowly began to stand up, a weak smile on her muzzle before she rubbed her head against Icy's chest.

"Vhat…vhat are joo going to do?" she asked weakly.

Icy looked back at the grey and black she-cat as she walked forward, causing Sari to flatten herself out more. "We're going back to the dens," she replied before smirking at Sari. "And we're taking your dear friend with us."

"What?" Sari demanded before bristling. "I'm not going anywhere with you BloodClan cats!"

The she-cat laughed before stepping forward to press her nose to Sari's. "Aww, you're trying to be a tough little kit," she cooed teasingly. "But, darling little Sari, haven't you realized it yet? Nightmare IS a BloodClan cat."

Sari froze before turning to Nightmare. "You're a BloodClanner?" she whispered.

Nightmare's brow furrowed in confusion. "Ja," she replied.

"I thought…you were a lost forest cat," Sari hissed.

"Vhy vould you think zat?" Nightmare asked as she tilted her head.

"Because BloodClanners are evil cats that kill without reason!" Sari shouted.

Nightmare blinked several times before nodding. "Ja, but ze Forest cats vill kill just as quickly," she replied before snorting. "As zat friend of joors proved by attacking for no reason vhat so ever."

Sari shook her head angrily before leaping forward. "You lied to me!" she accused.

"I did no such thing," Nightmare replied simply, her tail swishing around. "Joo made the assumption that I vas a Forest cat; I said I vas a Clan cat."

Sari glared at the ground as tears blurred her vision, ignoring the snickers of the other cats. Nightmare gently pushed her head against Sari's, purring gently and making the smaller she-cat look up at her. Sari narrowed her eyes before sighing and lowering her head, glancing at the BloodClan warriors with mistrust. The grey and black she-cat smirked before moving forward slowly, swishing her tail as she walked around the two of them.

"Hmm, do you recall what are orders were, Lugnut?" she cooed to the enormous purple cat that immediately bounded over to her, dropping himself down to be lower than her.

"We are to bring the star piece back, oh young mistress," he replied.

"Did Megatron tell us what to do with the kit?" she asked, continuing to circle.

Lugnut paused, narrowing his single eye for a moment before shaking his head. "No, he did not," he replied.

"Good," the she-cat purred before she turned around and lunged at Sari.

Nightmare and Sari screamed, one in fear and the other in denial, before Sari found herself pinned underneath the large she-cat. Nightmare leapt forward to strike the larger cat, but the three brothers intervened, pushing her away with a gentleness that shocked Sari, and whispered something to her. Nightmare glared at them before Hothead pushed on her back and pinned her down, his claws out to make sure she didn't move. Sari let out a weak mew as she stared up into the red eyes of the she-cat above her, who was gazing down at her with an amused smirk on her muzzle.

"It would appear that the Kittypet did not do that horrible a job in raising you," she purred softly before she brought her face closer so that their noses were inches from each other. "You've grown a lot, little Sari."

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"You've forgotten already?" the she-cat asked with a mock hurt voice. "Well, considering you were just a kit, I will let it slide," she added before she lifted her head up proudly. "I am Eternalscream, newly appointed leader of the Seekers patrol group."

Sari's ears lifted curiously at the she-cat's name; she had heard it before. "You were the she-cat that I met when I was a kit," she murmured.

Eternalscream nodded. "Yes, that was me," she stated before she bit down onto the star piece around her neck and ripped it off, holding it tightly between her teeth. "Now, you have a choice to make. You can leave here and go back to living like the Kittypet your father raised you to be or you can come with us and become a warrior worthy of living in the forest again."

Sari pinned her ears back as she gulped. "You can't make that decision," she accused.

Eternalscream smirked before handing the star piece off to Lugnut, who carefully held it between his fangs. "Watch me, kit, watch me," she purred before turning to address the cats that had followed her. "Head back to the dens; we have what we came for," she ordered.

The cats began to slide silently back out of the alley, ignoring her completely as if she didn't even exist. Nightmare was allowed to stand up, but the three brothers pushed her along after the others, not allowing her to go to her friend's side. Sari gazed after her longingly before looking up at Eternalscream, not trusting her to keep her word. The larger she-cat lifted an eyebrow before padding past her, stopping at the entrance with a questioning look.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

Sari looked down at her paws, her breath caught in her throat. Her friends were the cats of the Forest Clans, but Nightmare, the closest friend she ever had, was a BloodClan cat. And now one of the patrol group leaders was giving her a chance to join the Clan that had almost caused the extinction of Bumblebee's Clan. What was she to do? She couldn't go with them, could she? No, she couldn't turn her back on the Forest Cats…but she had lost the star piece. They would be angered to learn that she had lost it by accidentally befriending a BloodClan kit. She wouldn't be allowed out of her house ever again, and she wanted so badly to be a warrior. She bit her lip before looking up, meeting Eternalscream's gentle gaze and jumped back in surprise.

"I understand your confusion, young one," she purred before chuckling. "It is never easy to choose between your friends and your family."

"What are you talking about?" Sari asked as she took a step forward. "My father is a Kittypet, exactly where my friends are."

Eternalscream smiled before motioning with a paw. "I can fill you in on everything you have ever asked about your origins," she stated. "And I can sway Megatron into allowing you to remain within the BloodClan; all you have to do is come with me."

Curiosity spurring her on, Sari padded gently over to Eternalscream's side, earning a fond smile from the she-cat. Eternalscream nodded before leading the way down the sidewalk, knowing full well about the blue eyes of an enraged ShadowClan cat that had been watching from the shadows. She shot a daring glance over her shoulder before trotting on, leading Sari deep into BloodClan territory.

srry i havent updated in a while but im sick with the flu ] Yeah, all characters to their owners.

review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

heres the next chapter REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sari stood trembling beside Eternalscream and Nightmare, staring up at the massive form of Megatron as he sat in front of them. He gazed down at her in mild repulsion before turning his gaze on Eternalscream, who bowed her head before taking a step forward.

"Megatron, we have retrieved the star piece, as you ordered," she purred, keeping her head bowed.

"And brought a Kittypet into our midst," he growled darkly.

Sari lowered herself to the ground before Nightmare stepped forward, bowing her head. "If I may speak, sir?" she asked. Megatron glanced at the young warrior before nodding. "Zis is ze Kittypet zat has been my sparring partner for some time now."

"I am aware of that, Nightmare," he replied causing the young she-cat to wince. "We have been watching you ever since you agreed to train her in the ways of BloodClan."

Sari watched as the massive cat rose to his feet, towering over the other two she-cats, and took a step closer to her. Instinctively, she fluffed the fur up on her back, trying to appear bigger, but all it made Megatron do was chuckle. He stepped closer and she backed up quickly, scraping her belly along the ground while fighting down a yowl of terror that was forming in her throat. He went to take another step when Eternalscream stepped between them, the fur on her back standing up in anger. Sari blinked in shock at the sight of the smaller she-cat trying to intimidate the great leader of BloodClan.

Megatron's eyes narrowed before he barred his teeth. "Eternalscream," he warned.

"Forgive me for my disobedience, my lord," Eternalscream replied, leaning her head to the side, "but you did not act like this for the last kit I brought here."

"Obsidian was a newborn when you brought him and was not a Kittypet," he replied.

"Sari has been trained, somewhat, in the ways of BloodClan," she replied before stepping closer to the large cat, pressing her head flat against his chest. "Just give her a chance, my lord," she whispered low enough that not even Nightmare could hear. "Please?"

He hissed at her before raising his paw up to strike her. "Eternalscream!" he snarled before she nimbly darted away. "Save that weakness for your den," he snapped before hissing at Sari. "On your feet, kit; Eternalscream is your new mentor so listen to everything she says. It might be the single thing that keeps you alive."

Sari was quick to scamper away from the giant cat, muttering her thanks hastily before she and Nightmare darted away. Megatron snorted before glaring at his smug-looking offspring, baring his fangs at her again. She walked forward and rubbed against him, purring heavily before he groaned and shoved her away.

"You ever do that to me again in front of anyone," he warned.

"I'll wake up in a dumpster, I know, I know," she laughed before licking his cheek. "I love you too, father."

He grumbled and waved her off, shaking his head before starting towards his den; he was going to need a nice long rest after this. A very long one. At least they had been able to retrieve the star piece and, he smirked to himself, that meant that he could accomplish something that no other cat was ever able to do. He chuckled coldly before heading into his den; this was a very good day, in spite of all the new developments.

Eternalscream padded up to where Nightmare was introducing Sari to her siblings and smirked as she stopped right behind her second kit. Blitz was glaring at the brown and red kit like she was a bug while Blast had her face shoved in Sari's, her mouth going faster than what Sari could possibly understand. She shook her head before stepping forward, brushing her tongue over Blitz's back to make him yowl in surprise, and smirked at the others as they laughed. Nightmare and Blast immediately stood at attention while Sari continued to snicker, missing her raised eyebrow. Nightmare glanced at Sari and quickly bumped her with a paw, making the other glance at her. She pointed with a paw towards her mother and Sari looked over, confusion written on her face.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You're supposed to stand at attention," Blast hissed in a stage whisper. "Momma's a warrior!"

Sari glanced at Blast and lifted an eyebrow. "Momma?" she asked. "Why do you still call her that? 'Mother' I could understand, but 'momma'?"

Blast frowned. "Dad finds it cute," she replied.

Blitz snorted as he padded forward. "Your dad is also completely insane," he sneered.

"Don't even start you two," Eternalscream warned before she addressed Sari. "You have to start showing proper respect to the older warriors, Sari. You will be seen as a Kittypet until you have proven yourself to be a BloodClan warrior; don't make them hate you even more for being an arrogant little kit."

Sari frowned before bringing herself up to attention, earning a nod from Eternalscream. Before she had a chance to order the kits to do anything, a large grey tom padded up to them. He lowered his head in respect, his yellow eyes filled with something akin to worship as they locked with Eternalscream's red ones. She smiled down at the other warrior before nodding her head.

"What brings you here, Obsidian?" she asked.

"Lord Megatron has ordered me and Nightmare to go on a reconnaissance mission," he replied as he straightened himself. "It is an honor to serve with…."

"If start talking like Lugnut, so help me StarClan, I'm going to bat you over the head," Eternalscream moaned.

He stopped talking immediately, his ears folding down to his head as he coughed. He gave Nightmare a pointed look, telling her to follow him, before he turned and padded back down the alley. Nightmare gave a quick farewell bunt to Sari before darting after the larger tom, determined to not get left behind. Eternalscream purred softly, pride swelling in her chest at the thought of her little kit being sent out on such a mission. Hopefully, she understood that she was supposed to be silent while on recon missions and did not yak her mouth off. Just wait until Icy found out that she had been paired up with Obsidian for such a mission. Speaking of which, where had those three wandered off to anyways.

Sari's eyes widened before a head pushed its way into her neck, a heavy purr echoing in her ears. Eternalscream smirked before turning her head to lick her mate's ear, purring in return, while Blitz and Blast whined in disgust. Random snickered as he appeared on her other side, his grin stretching across his face as he looked at Sari. She gulped audibly as Hothead stepped up beside Icy, glaring down at the eldest of the three as he nuzzled closer to Eternalscream.

"Stop hogging her," Hothead growled.

"She's my mate," Icy purred in reply. "Jou and Random are merely tag alongs."

"Oh don't start this up again," Eternalscream moaned as Hothead hissed at his brother. "You three act worse than the kits!"

Hothead and Icy both gave her open mouth stares of horror while Random fell over laughing hysterically. Blitz muttered something about adults being weirdos, while Blast snickered with her father, padding over to lie down beside him. Sari shifted nervously around on her paws, trying to edge behind Blitz when Icy gave her a curious gaze.

"So, zis is Nightmare's friend, ja?" he asked as he took a step forward.

"Ve already know zat, brother," Hothead snapped. "Vhy must jou make us look like idiots by asking again?"

"Sometimes, brother, it iz better to hear it directly from ze cat in question," Icy replied plainly before he stepped closer and sniffed Sari's fur, snorting in disgust. "Jou smell like Twolegs," he commented with a hiss.

"Um, yeah, I lived with them," Sari meowed.

Icy was silent before he smirked. "Ve'll have to push jou into a puddle zen to get rid of zat disgusting odor," he purred before making a grab for her scruff.

"What?!" she screeched before darting away. "No way!"

Icy chuckled before he started to charge after her. "Megatron vishes to see jou, by ze vay," he called over his shoulder to Eternalscream. "Ve'll look after ze kits, don't vorry!"

"I want Sari in one piece and alive when I get back!" she called in return before she let Blitz and Blast follow their fathers.

She smirked before she turned and padded towards her father's den, half expecting him to order her to fetch Starscream from wherever it was she was hiding this week. She paused when she caught sight of a slim, purple figure standing just outside her father's den, unnaturally long ears held up proudly while the black tipped tail flicked back and forth. She fell into a crouch on instinct, her belly brushing against the ground as she stole forward swiftly on silent paws. She waited until she was almost on top of the older tom before she pounced, a wild yowl tearing from her as she tackled him to the ground, sending them both rolling forward.

"Eternalscream!" Cyclonus yowled as he smashed his jaw onto the ground. "You are lucky you are my cousin's kit, or so help me StarClan, I would kill you!"

She purred as she pressed down on his shoulders, leaning forward to stare into his eyes. "No you wouldn't," she mewed before nibbling on his ear, "you love me too much."

Megatron chuckled from where he was lying in the den. "You do enjoy pushing your luck, my little kit," he purred.

"I thought you didn't believe in luck?" she replied before hopping off of her uncle's back to clean her paw.

Megatron laughed before his face grew serious again. "You are aware that I sent Nightmare and Obsidian out on a reconnaissance mission, correct?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "What are my orders?"

"Follow them," he replied. "You should not have any trouble tracking them, my dear."

"May I inquire as to why you need my additional surveillance?" she asked as she straightened herself up.

"They will need all the backup they can get if the Forest cats catch a whiff of them," he replied before yawning. "Obsidian is skilled at hiding himself already, but Nightmare is young, naïve, and foolish; you know how easy it is to distract kits her age."

She nodded before standing up, bowing her head in respect to her father. "Is Cyclonus accompanying me?" she asked.

"No, Cyclonus is going to look for that wayward mother of yours," he replied with a snort. "That she-cat is as hard to track as a rabbit in a snowstorm."

She smiled, resisting the urge to ask him how he knew that, before she turned and darted away. Picking up Nightmare's trail was easy, her kit's smell all but memorized in her brain, and she followed it down the small Thunderpath that the Twolegs used, darting through their legs while they talked to one another. It was amazing how none of them seemed to notice when a few cats went sprinting through their legs, almost as if they didn't exist at all. It was fine in her case considering she had other matters to attend to now.

She slowed as she reached the Twolegs' den territory, sniffing the air cautiously. It reeked of Twolegs, their monsters, and Forest cats; she was definitely in the right spot to attract trouble. She snorted before slinking lower to the ground, slipping in and out of the ditches to avoid detection from the Thunderpath. She followed the scent trail that her kit had left behind, following it up to an old, run-down Twoleg place, almost moaning out in anguish at the sight of both her and Obsidian sitting just below a hole in a window, listening in on the conversation that some angry cats were having.

"Are you two mad?" she hissed quietly, causing both to freeze up. "You'll be caught for sure!"

"We will if you keep shouting," Obsidian hissed in reply. "No offense, Eternalscream, but your voice caries oddly well in every environment."

She rolled her eyes before hopping up beside her kit, keeping her head low as she pressed her ear to the hole. "We shouldn't have let her go to that alleyway," one of the Forest cats muttered.

"But, that doesn't sound like something Sari would do!" another pressed; that sounded like Bumblebee.

"I watched her leave, Bumblebee," another cat hissed. "That Eternalscream offered to tell her about her history, and she followed without a moment's hesitation."

"Sari wouldn't do that!" Bumblebee shouted. "She was our friend, our ally! She knows better than to go with BloodClan cats!"

"With all due respect, Bumblebee, Sari already had herself tangled up with that Clan when she started training with that kit," a tom stated; Optimus Prime, if she remembered correctly.

"She didn't know!" Bumblebee hissed in reply. "She thought she was just an alleycat who's parents were once warriors!"

"She should have seen the resemblance between the kit and Eternalscream," the first cat's voice rang again. The grey and black one, she recalled, was named Prowl; ah, yes, the cat that had watched Sari follow her back home. "Or known that she was not a cat to be with when I attacked her."

"Sari probably thought it was some old Clan dispute. Same way that the forest Clans attack each other from time to time," a deep voice piped up. "She wouldn't have been able to tell the difference."

"The fact still remains that she left," a grumpy voice snorted. "She knew that the she-cat was a BloodClan cat and she went with her anyways. She's a lost cause, kid, deal with it."

"No!" Bumblebee shouted, loud enough to make the glass window shake a little. "She's my friend! We have to get her back!"

She smirked at Nightmare, who had her paw pressed to her face to stop from snickering. Bumblebee was acting rather pathetic, even for one who just lost their friend to the other side of the war. If he really thought that he alone could take on the BloodClan warriors, he was dumber than she had originally believed. Even with the five warriors, they were powerless in the BloodClans home territory; they were use to fighting in alleys and using everything for cover. These Forest born cats didn't have a clue how to utilize everything to their advantage.

"We can't Bumblebee," Optimus' voice stated gently. "We can't just charge into BloodClan territory blindly. Maybe you have forgotten, but there are more of them than there are of us."

"We can take 'em!"

"Bumblebee, have you lost your mind?" the grumpy voice demanded. "We can't take on all of BloodClan!"

"Why not?" he demanded. "We've taken them on before!"

"That was only a small patrol unit," Optimus sighed. "You've seen that long-eared one's group; they are some of the biggest I've ever seen."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Bumblebee sneered.

"Not fun having Blackout fall over on you," Obsidian hissed softly. "Weighs as much as a dog."

Nightmare pressed her paw to her face more to fight back her snickers as the grumpy old cat snorted inside. "And what about that one patrol unit that the she-cat runs? How do you plan on taking them out?"

"Easily!" Bumblebee meowed. "They're nothing compared to a WindClan warrior!"

"You realize that the last time the WindClan attacked them they only managed to get an apprentice back?" Optimus asked. "They were almost killed on that patrol."

"I know that," Bumblebee snapped.

"Those were some of the best warriors of WindClan," Optimus stated. "They were lucky to get away alive, especially after stealing their apprentice."

"Yeah, but she's dead now anyways," Bumblebee snorted, "so that's one less that they have and one up that we have."

"Uh uh," Eternalscream snickered quietly.

"The point of the matter is, Bumblebee, that we can't launch an attack against them with the small number of warriors we have; it's suicide," Optimus pressed.

Not fully believing that these cats were serious about not launching an attack, she signaled with her tail to Obsidian and Nightmare. They nodded quickly before hopping off of the dumpster they were huddled on and took off, their fleeing footsteps barely heard above the slow moving wind. She remained motionless, scarcely drawing a breath as she waited for anything that would be interesting.

"Um…did you guys here something?" the deep voice asked.

"I…I think so," Optimus replied before his silhouette appeared in the window. "There's nothing there."

Unable to resist the opportunity, Eternalscream sat up quickly and hissed. Optimus let out a shout of surprise before he went toppling over with a crash. She laughed hysterically as she leapt off of the dumpster and darted away, hearing the shouts of anger from one of the toms as they gave chase. She flicked her tail several times to mock whoever was chasing her, hearing an enraged cry before she felt something collide with her rump, sending her sprawling on her face. She looked back and saw a hissing Bumblebee crouching over her flank.

"Huh, you're faster than I gave you credit for," she commented before rolling over and kicking him in the face, making him yowl in pain. "But that doesn't mean you impressed me."

He rolled back to his feet the same instant that she did, baring his fangs at her with a hiss. She smirked before taking a step forward, her claws extended already, and purred deeply. He sprang forward with a yowl, his claws extended as he prepared to sink them into her shoulders, and his fangs ready to bite. She smirked as she darted forward and smacked him across the face, sending him flying away. He hit with a yowl before springing back to his feet, trembling in outrage.

"Aww, doesn't this bring back memories?" she purred as she circled him. "You never did change your tactics, kit."

"Shut up!" he shouted before lunging at her again.

She let him hit her this time, using the fact that he was preoccupied with trying to dig his claws in to bite his scruff, tearing through the flesh and fur. He yowled in pain before she ripped him off of her, snapping her head around, and threw him to the ground, hopping backwards to avoid getting hit as he came up to swipe at her face. She circled him again, purring in delight as he charged again, this time lowering her head down low enough to fit under his jaw. She brought her head up with enough force to knock the smaller tom backwards onto his back. She stepped down on his throat, smirking triumphantly as he stared up at her in rage.

"Still as consistent as ever, little Bee," she purred before bringing her head closer to him. "Maybe I should let you in on a secret, yes?"

"What are you talking about, BloodClan scum?" he demanded, wiggling like a thrust caught in a thorn bush.

"Longarm isn't that great at keeping an eye on prisoners," she purred. "He wasn't much of a challenge for me; how easy it was the moment his back was turned to flee."

"What are you talking about?!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Don't you recognize your old friend?" she cackled before pressing down on his throat enough to start suffocating him. "Don't you recognize Scream?"

His eyes widened as he stared up at her, mouth gaping as he tried to suck in air. "Im…impossible!" he yowled. "Longarm pushed Scream off a cliff into the river!"

"He lied to cover his shame than," she sneered before swiping her claws over his face to make him cry out in pain. "Did you cry when you thought your friend died?" she purred.

"You were never my friend," he snarled.

"Then why did you keep coming back?" she asked as she stepped back, beginning to circle. "Certainly not to get your tail kicked."

He snarled at her before weakly attempting to roll over. She darted forward and tore open his flank as she rushed past, sending him crashing to the ground again. She turned around, pacing back and forth as she decided what way to go to finish him off. Before she could rush forward, something slammed into her from the side, sending her rolling out onto the large Thunderpath. She snarled as she stood up, ribs sore from the landing and the attack, and glared at Optimus Prime.

"That's enough damage for one day, BloodClanner," he hissed.

She chuckled coldly as she moved back onto the smaller Thunderpath, brushing her tail under his jaw. "Aww, you just have to ruin all the fun, Optimus," she sneered before walking away. "I'll see you around, Baby Bee," she called over her shoulder, smirking at Optimus' confused expression.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you manage to turn anything up?" Megatron asked as she stood before him.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "They appear to be too cautious to attack, but I don't trust them."

Megatron continued to gaze down at her before he nodded. "I will let the patrol units know to stay close to the dens for the next little while. I do not want them to attack us unaware," he stated. "You can go attend to your…brood."

"It's called a litter," she replied before she stepped forward to lick his cheek. "And try not to kill Starscream tonight; it's the first time she's been home in a while."

"I promise nothing," he replied before turning to enter his den, where a pair of red eyes glowed dangerously.

"I don't need a younger sibling," she called after them before turning and heading for her own den.

When she poked her head in, she sighed at the sight of Sari and Blitz fighting over a corner of the den. "No, I get it!" Blitz snarled.

"No fair! I should at least get some room!" Sari argued.

"Neither of you are getting it," she called before shoving her way into the corner. "I'm sleeping here."

Within moments of her lying down, Icy, Hothead, and Random all shifted around to press themselves against her, uprooting the already settled down Blast and Nightmare. They complained for a short while before they were able to arrange themselves into positions that they could actually sleep in. Eternalscream smirked to herself as Nightmare rested her head on Icy's back, letting Sari curl up tightly against her side while Blast curled up against Sari like she was a kit again, and Blitz was lying on his back with his head resting on Blast's flank. She shook her head before settling down to sleep.

review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

heres the next chapter REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AA T

"Vatch jour paw, Sari!" Icy called as she darted out of the way in the nick of time. "Jou have to move faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" she yelled back as she darted away from Blitz.

"Move faster!" Hothead bellowed. "VindClan varriors vould have jou pinned by now!"

Sari yelped as Blitz pounced on her, pinning her down on her back and mock biting her neck. She moaned before he hopped off, his red eyes smirking at her. She sighed as she stood up, her head hanging in defeat as she padded over to the brothers. Random rubbed his head against hers as Blitz started gloating about his victory. She tried not to drop onto her belly and just lay there until Eternalscream got back from patrols. She hated fighting against Blitz because he was bigger, meaner, and he tended to cheat in these practice fights.

"Stop pouting," Blitz sneered. "You just can't admit that I am the better warrior."

"Hard to admit that when all you do is cheat," she commented.

Blitz snarled angrily before he prepared to pounce, only to freeze up when a dark chuckle reached them. "My, my, you really have not learnt much in your moons of tutelage under Eternalscream, have you, Sari?" Megatron asked as he walked over.

"What do you mean, my lord?" she asked, her voice dropping to a low whisper.

"BloodClan warriors do whatever it takes to win a fight, even if it is considered cheating by the other Clans," he replied before smirking down at her. "Did Eternalscream forget to tell you that?"

"I guess," she mumbled before Megatron let out a deep chuckle.

"Well, your mentor is back from her patrols and she is ready to lead you, Blitz, and Blast on a very important patrol," he stated.

Blitz frowned before he hopped forward in delight. "Our initiation!" he cried.

Megatron chuckled before he nodded. "A sharp one, aren't you, Blitz?" he asked before turning away.

Random gave her rump a firm bunt, signaling her to follow him as Blitz chased after Megatron's slowly retreating form. She scrambled after him, excitement and fear coursing through her; Eternalscream had told her about the initiation and the thought of having to kill another cat seemed barbaric to her. Eternalscream hadn't bothered to explain the mechanics of the ritual, just that all apprentices did it and there were no exceptions. When Sari had mentioned Nightmare, her eyes had softened considerably, and she had explained that she had survived a fight with a fully grown warrior; that was enough to bypass the ritual.

"Day-dreaming, Sari?" Eternalscream asked as she stretched herself out.

She shook her head quickly before trotting over, sitting down in front of her mentor. "Um, considering my name is a hu…Twoleg one, do I get a warrior's name?" she asked.

Eternalscream shook her head. "No, you'll get to keep your name, but you will earn yourself the right to be called a warrior," she replied.

She smiled happily before Blast bounced over, mewing happily as she rubbed against her mother. Eternalscream licked her back gently before standing up and trotting away, leading them onto their initiation. Blitz started talking in excitement about what moves he would use to kill the alley-cat that he would be pitted against. Blast was smirking sinisterly and refused to tell her older brother what she planned on doing, giving Sari a sly look instead, as if expecting her to understand more than her male brother. She thought about what she had learnt and tried to think about how she could use them to help her win the future fight. She highly doubted those alleyc-ats would go easy on her because she was a Kittypet.

Eternalscream stopped in an alley and crouched down, her tail flicking behind her in amusement. Blitz moved quickly to her side and she nodded, giving him the command to advance. His tail lashed from side to side in excitement before he charged onwards, a wild yowl ripping from him as Sari and Blast made to follow him. Eternalscream blocked them and shook her head, turning back to watch as Blitz lunged at the two toms that were suddenly on high alert.

He caught the first one headlong, his teeth sinking deep into the others shoulder. The other tom yowled in pain before he reared back and started swiping at Blitz's face. He planted his paws firmly on the ground before tearing at the other's neck, snarling loud enough for them to hear. The other tom yowled in pain, wrenching his head around to try to reach Blitz's shoulders to rip him off, only to succeed in giving the younger tom more room to tear into him. The other tom, the one that wasn't getting himself torn up, was staring on in disbelief as his fellow tried to fend off the yearling, blood and fur flying in all directions.

Blitz leapt off of his current victim, hissing and snarling as he circled him, muzzle and paws dripping with blood. The older tom wheezed, a bubbly, red froth pouring out of his mouth, his yellow eyes following the young tom with fear. He smirked wickedly before charging forward, slamming his head into the older tom's side and sending him flying, laughing widely as he hit a garbage can and released a loud yowl of pain. He stalked closer, a low purr leaving him as he watched the other flail weakly.

"Hmm," he meowed loud enough for them to hear, "now how shall I kill you? Slowly, like a mouse, or quickly, like an enemy?"

"Like a mouse! Like a mouse!" Blast snickered.

Blitz's tail lashed behind him as he leapt forward and clamped his jaws down around the other's muzzle. The other tom lashed out weakly as he was shoved to the ground, catching Blitz's shoulder with his claws and leaving scratches, but his fate was already sealed. It was barely five minutes before the other tom stopped twitching, yellow eyes staring ahead sightlessly as Blitz dropped him onto the ground with a cackle. He turned on the final tom and charged at him, fangs sinking into the other's back.

The tom yowled in pain, trying desperately to reach Blitz as he started tearing into the other's side. They went down in a heap as a very audible snap echoed ominously down the alley, followed by Blitz's insane laugh. He stood over the other's broken body, red eyes blazing in delight as he started down at his victory. The tom's spine had been snapped by the force of his jaws and the fall. He flicked his tail in delight before prancing back over to them, purring loudly as the other members of BloodClan moved forward to congratulate him. Sari looked up at Eternalscream and gulped.

"I…I can't do that," she whispered after Blast had bounded forward to congratulate her brother.

"Don't worry, I found something a little different for you to do," Eternalscream stated gently. "You can't be expected to do that just yet."

She sighed in relief before she followed Eternalscream over to where Blitz was standing proudly. He lifted his head up as they approached, smirking triumphantly before he trotted over and gave Sari a shove in the side, laughing as she stumbled.

"See, Kittypet?" he sneered. "That's how real warriors do it!"

She glared at him but didn't reply, preferring to keep her silence. Eternalscream cuffed him just as quickly, scolding him for acting that way towards another apprentice. He yowled in pain and quickly scuttled away, meowing pitifully. She shook her head at his antics before she flicked her tail and trotted off, leading them on to the next alley for Blast's initiation. They followed; most of the older warriors whispering about the youngest of Eternalscream's litter's fighting style. They knew that she was as rough as her older brother, but no one had witnessed her fight before.

"Blast," Eternalscream cooed before the bouncy kit raced up to her, "make me proud."

Blast nodded spastically before she gave herself a shake and looked at the large tom that was lying on the lid of a garbage can. She fluffed herself up quickly, waving her tail behind her as she let out a strangled noise, wrinkling her nose in disgust before trying again. This time, she managed to let out the mew of a she-cat in heat, smirking as she trotted out, waving her tail behind her when the tom looked up. Everyone's jaws fell open in surprise as they watched her brush herself up against the older tom, mewing and purring as he started licking her back.

"What is she up to?" Eternalscream hissed softly before she lowered herself to the ground. "That kit's going to end up doing something stupid!"

"How can she stand that?" Sari asked as she cringed as Blast started licking the larger tom's chest.

Blast turned herself slightly and the tom followed her movement, ears standing up in excitement. A smirk slid across Blast's face before she spun around and raked her claws across the tom's face, yowling in fury before she lunged at him. Her claws ripped into his chest as she sent him tumbling backwards onto his back, her hind claws tearing at his stomach. He yowled in pain, trying to kick her off even as she got her claws locked into his flesh. She smiled sweetly down at him before cackling.

"Don't trust a pretty face, alley-cat!" she mewed before she lunged at his throat.

There was a moment of gargled screaming before the tom cat laid still, blood pooling around his body as Blast hopped off. She sat down and started cleaning her paw, licking the blood from her paws as if she had just caught herself some prey. She dragged the paw over her ears as she continued to clean herself as the other BloodClan cats trotted out to congratulate her. Sari blinked several times as Eternalscream shook her head with an amused purr as she trotted forward, red eyes showing her affection for the youngest of her litter.

"How was that?" Blast asked as she spotted her mother trotting towards her. "I was good, wasn't I?"

"Very good, but your approach is strange," she commented. "What made you decide on that?"

"I've seen Daddy lose focus when you walk by," she giggled before flicking her tail.

Eternalscream shook her head as she chuckled, licking her kit's head affectionately before they moved on. Sari tensed up as she felt another cat walking just behind her, their breath rustling the fur on her tail. She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened before she sped up to walk just behind Eternalscream, shaking slightly. Megatron's chuckle reached her as he continued to walk where he was, Blast and Blitz walking on either side of him, tails held high. Eternalscream's tail travelled gently along her back as they headed down another alley, slowing down and starting to creep along the ground as they approached her initiation kill. She spotted a large black tom lying on the ground, bare patches of fur along his body, the end of his tail missing, and his ears ragged. She gulped before Eternalscream licked her ear.

"He's old, but do not let that fool you," she whispered. "Fight like you have been trained and you will be fine."

Sari nodded as her stomach clenched painfully as she slipped out past everyone. She could feel all of their eyes on her back as she slowly trotted forward. The old tom looked up, his yellow eyes locking with hers before he was on his feet, back arched and teeth bared. She faltered for a moment, fearing for her life, before she inhaled deeply and yowled a battle cry as she charge forward. The tom leapt at her and she darted underneath him, swiping a paw at his exposed belly. He hit the ground with a snarl, spinning around to face her.

She hissed at him, baring her fangs as power began to fuel her on. The tom charged at her, claws extended to their full length as he reached for her. She darted to the side and tried to leap on his back, only to get swatted aside and sent rolling along the ground. She was dazed from the power of the blow, shocked that the old tom could hit that hard, and felt his jaws on her scruff. She gasped and started to wiggle desperately, terror now flooding her as his grip tightened around her. She reached behind her in desperation, her claws raking near the tom's eye. He released her with a yowl of pain, giving her time to dart away and get a better position before facing him.

She couldn't see any of the Clan in the shadows, but she could smell their faint scent when she inhaled through her mouth. The tom wasn't even bothering to worry about others, his yellow eyes focused angrily on her as he shook. She realized that she could outlast him if she kept him moving, then move in to finish him off. She darted to the side, watching as he gave chase, snarling wildly after her, and leapt up onto the lid of a garbage can, spinning around to swipe at his face, smirking when she caught him along the muzzle. He stumbled backwards before he lunged at the garbage can, his jaws snapping around air as she hopped onto a pile of boxes, shifting her weight around as they shook slightly under her.

He lunged at her again, claws reaching for her as she darted off, throwing a glance over her shoulder as the tower wobbled underneath him. His eyes widened as the boxes started to topple over, scrambling to get a hold on the toppling material. She watched with a smirk as he fell, screeching as he hit the ground and was buried underneath the mountain, before he started struggling to get away. She lunged as he stood up, latching her mouth around his to cut off his air supply. He started swinging his head back and forth, claws ripping into her back as he flailed to get away. She resisted the urge to pull away, clamping her teeth into his muzzle as his struggles started to lessen, slowly driving him down onto the ground. She stood over him as his struggles stopped, waiting as his eyes glazed over and stared on sightlessly. She released him and watched as his head crashed to the ground, tongue lolling out of his mouth, before she heard a loud meow of delight before a body crashed into her from behind.

She looked up at Blast's big eyes as she hopped around her in delight. "You did it!" she cried.

"Well done," a she-cat purred as she trotted over. "I had my doubts about you, kittypet, but Eternalscream was right in bringing you to us."

"Um…thanks?" she replied, tilting her head curiously as she was able to roll back to her feet.

"Vell done," Icy's voice purred as he sat down near her, smirking at her as she looked up in surprise. "Scream and little Night did vell in teaching jou our vays."

"Yeah, I owe them," she agreed with a nod.

Several of the older warriors said similar words to her, smiling as they nodded. She was still a kittypet to them, but she was worthy of praise for killing like one of their own. Eternalscream appeared beside her and purred softly into her ear as she rubbed her head with her cheek. She smiled up at her mentor, pride swelling in her stomach as she purred her praise gently, red eyes actually sparkling in delight at her accomplishment. Blitz mumbled to her, glaring at his paws as he said his praise, trying to not actually sound like he was complimenting her.

Everyone fell silent as Megatron walked over, his eyes hard and cold as always. She lowered herself to the ground as the others bowed, biting her lip nervously as his eyes strayed over her. He flicked his tail before turning around and padding away, silently ordering everyone to follow him. The three apprentices trotted beside each other, whispering in excitement at the thought of getting their warrior names. Sari guessed that she would never get one since she had a kittypet name and had not received a new one, but Blast said that Megatron would make her name permanent for her, and not just an apprentice name. Blitz was the first one of them back into the home territory, his ears perked towards Megatron's den as he stood outside it, talking in a hushed voice to his magenta mate and deputy.

He glanced over at them, a small smirk on his muzzle before he turned back to Starscream, his tail curling around his paws. The she-cat nodded several times before meowing something quietly, her eyes following the three apprentices as they headed for the den that they shared. Nightmare raced out to meet them, having been on a patrol with Lugnut, Strika, and Obsidian, and asked for details about the initiation. They started recounting everything to her before Megatron strode into the center of the alley, his eyes landing on everyone before he called them over.

"We have seen today the abilities of our youngest apprentices," he stated, his voice not going beyond his usual growl, but traveled in the silence of the alley. "Each one has a different style of fighting and taking down their enemy. They have their mentors to thank for that."

Icy, Hothead, Random, and Eternalscream all purred at once, nodding their head at the three young cats, who immediately sat up a little straighter. Sari's heart was fluttering around in excitement as Megatron looked down at them, his cold eyes softening slightly as he looked at Blitz and Blast, but stilled over Sari for a moment's breath before he nodded. She swallowed as she lifted herself up slightly, hoping to earn at least some of his praise before he named the other two.

"They are now members of BloodClan," he announced to the masses, earning yowls of delight. "First, Blitz shall receive his new name. From now on, he shall be known as Eternalblitz, master of pain-filled death and torture."

Eternalblitz purred happily at his new name, bowing his head as Megatron leant over to lick his ear. "Thank you," he whispered as Megatron pulled back, licking the leader's front paw.

"Blast, the youngest kit of Eternalscream's litter, shall be known as Thunderblast," he called as he licked the kit's ear, earning a mew of delight. "But you had better keep that talent of yours reserved for our enemies; I will not be happy if you start flirting with every male cat in the Clan."

"I promise!" Thunderblast mewed as she licked his paws.

He turned to Sari and his eyes darkened for a moment. "Our last apprentice is a kittypet," he called, watching as she sank to the ground, hope leaving her. "She was trained in our ways by Nightmare and chose to join us when Eternalscream approached her. She was not born with our blood in her and has led an easy life until now."

Sari lowered her head more, pain filling her heart. The others yowled their agreement, glaring at her before Eternalscream stepped forward, hackles raised and claws out. "Does anyone have any real problems with her?!" she snarled as she stood just in front of Megatron. "She has proven herself to be worthy of the right to our Clan! She is a better warrior than _half_ of you!"

Sari looked up in shock as Starscream appeared beside her mentor, red eyes holding no mockery for once. "I agree with my student," she called. "This young kit has trained hard for this moment. She experienced a narrow death that most of you have not even dealt with!"

"That was an alley-cat she fought," a voice called, signaling Cyclonus out from the group. "He was not a warrior."

Sari wondered why this loyal cat was going against her mentor before she watched Eternalscream smile viciously. "Did you not recognize the tom?" she purred before tipping her head back to laugh. "That was the traitor Thrust!"

Sari's mouth fell open as she realized that she had killed a BloodClan cat, her reaction mirroring the feelings of the other cats as they realized what had happened. Cyclonus was nodding his head in agreement before Eternalscream and Starscream trotted over to her side, nudging her to her feet to meet Megatron's eyes as he looked down at her.

"Is there anyone left that still doubts her place amongst us?" he called in boredom. When no one answered him, he nodded. "Sari's name will remain unchanged, as requested by her mentor. Let it be known that the best of BloodClan has recognized a kittypet as its equal in this moment of need. She is Sari, warrior of BloodClan," he rumbled before he leant forward and licked her ear.

She lowered her head to lick his paws and was careful of the claws that poked out of their sheaths. "Thank you," she whispered before he turned away.

"Let these three new warriors be welcomed into our ranks," he called before turning to face them. "They hold the needed claws and fangs that we desire to overpower our enemies."

"BloodClan will make its comeback!" Eternalblitz shouted as he bounded to his feet, red eyes flashing in excitement.

"The Forest cats won't know what hit them!" Thunderblast mewed as she swished her tail around her paws.

"We will win for our Clan," Sari agreed, nodding her head proudly.

The other cats yowled in delight before the all trotted forward to greet the new warriors. Sari sat in the middle of her mentor's patrol unit, getting licked around the neck and ears as the older cats purred their praise. She smiled as Astrotrain nudged her side, smiling at her as his mate licked her ears affectionately. Lugnut was purring slightly, his single eye narrowed as he kept his mouth tightly clamped shut; she still smelled of Twolegs and Forestcats. Strika was talking with Eternalscream about something to do with her kits and Obsidian was sitting by her, smiling fondly at her as he spoke about a possible patrol unit with her denmates. She liked the idea, knowing that a senior warrior would have to be with them for a little while before they could be on their own.

"Don't get your hopes up," Eternalblitz mewed as he flicked an ear. "Megatron will probably stick us into different patrol groups."

"Don't kill the mood," Thunderblast mewed before she noticed that her older sister was oddly stiff. "Uh…Night?"

"Do…jou know vho zat cat is?" she whispered, her tail fluffing up.

Everyone that heard her followed her gaze and jumped at the sight of the large green and black tom lying on a trashcan. "Aww, you gave away my place, kit," the cat chuckled before he hopped down, red eyes flashing in delight. "But I guess it's better than Megatron sending one of his goons after me."

"Lockdown, how good to see you up and walking around," Megatron commented, "especially after you got beaten up by the ShadowClan cat."

"Yeah, not my greatest fight," Lockdown laughed before trotting closer. "I heard you have new warriors; that the lot there?"

"Yeah!" Thunderblast purred before stretching herself out. "That's us!"

He chuckled before his eyes glanced over Nightmare, making the she-cat drop her gaze. He padded over to Megatron and struck up a conversation with him, which came to include Starscream and Eternalscream as they trotted to the leader's side. Sari walked over to her friend and frowned at her confused face.

"Nightmare?" she asked. "You ok?"

"I…I don't know," she replied as she wrapped her tail around her paws. "I…I really don't know."

Sari watched her friend shoot Lockdown a look before she turned and headed for her den, her head hung low as she frowned and thought about something. She tilted her head curiously before she turned to strike up a conversation with Octane about the amount of food left around their territory. She didn't see the point in making a fuss over something that the cat in question didn't even know about. It was probably nothing anyways.

reviews now or else no more chapters !!!


	13. Chapter 13

Nightmare was staring off into the distance, a dead rat sitting half eaten between her paws, when Eternalscream came upon her after patrols. She tilted her head curiously at her kit's actions and trotted over, flopping down beside her loud enough to startle her out of her musing. Her eyes were huge for a moment as she jumped in shock, whipping her head around to stare at her before she relaxed.

"Jou startled me," she mewed.

"Not hard to do, little one, considering you were daydreaming," Eternalscream purred while cleaning a paw. "What were you thinking about?"

Nightmare's red eyes narrowed into a frown before she looked up at the grey, cloud-covered sky. "Mozer...vhat…vhat does it feel like to be in love?" she asked softly.

Eternalscream paused and looked at her daughter in surprise. "What does it feel like to be in love?" she asked in confirmatoin.

"Ja," she murmured. "Vhat does it feel like?"

Eternalscream frowned before continuing to lick her paw again. "Hmm, that's a complicated question," she purred in amusement. "You can't imagine a life without the other. Sure, you can get by when you're apart, but you miss them deeply."

"Is zat how jou feel about Dad?" she asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I care about Icy that way," she replied with a smile. "I can't imagine a life without him, or his brothers for that matter," she added with a laugh. "They add brightness to my life that I never had before."

Nightmare frowned before tilting her head. "Um…how do jou attempt to court someone?" she asked.

Eternalscream smile before chuckling. "She-cats do not court, darling," she stated gently. "Courting is a tom activity."

"Oh," she murmured before lowering her head sadly.

Eternalscream leant over and licked her kit's head gently. "Alright you, spill; what tom has caught your eye?"

Nightmare looked at her paws and shifted slightly. "Lockdown," she mumbled.

Eternalscream's jaw hit the ground in surprise before she bit back her snicker. "L-lockdown?" she asked, snorting slightly. "Sorry, hang on, I need to snicker; not at you, love," she added as she rolled onto her back and let out a mew of laughter, holding her stomach as she rolled around.

"Vhat's so funny?" Nightmare demanded.

"Do, hahahaha!, Do you even know how old Lockdown is?" Eternalscream asked as she rolled back over. "Darling, he's old enough to be your father!"

Nightmare bared her fangs. "So?!" she hissed. "He is an amazing tom!"

"I never said that he wasn't," Eternalscream replied gently, smiling up at her daughter. "Nightmare, all I said was that he was an older tom."

"But jour laughing!" she wailed. "Jour laughing at me!"

"No, no darling!" she yowled in surprise. "I'm laughing at the situation!"

"Vhat's so funny about it?" Nightmare hissed.

"Just that you love him so much already," she replied with a flick of her tail. "But, then again, you are older than I was when I started to like your father."

"Do jou think he vould like me back?" Nightmare asked nervously.

Eternalscream frowned. "I've never heard of Lockdown staying with she-cats before," she replied. "I can't say he'll stay with you or that he'll even notice you."

Nightmare lowered her head sadly. "He…maybe I am aiming for too much," she meowed softly.

Eternalscream bounded to her feet and shoved her face in her daughter's, red eyes narrowed. "No, don't give up just yet," she meowed angrily. "You don't know that he won't take you until you try! Talk to him, find out what he likes, and then decide if you should give up!"

She twitched her tail slightly before nodding her head. "Ja…but how?" she asked.

Eternalscream smirked before touching noses with her daughter. "Leave it to me, darling," she purred before she turned and started to trot away.

Nightmare blinked after her mother before smiling to herself, looking down at her paws. She had developed feelings for Lockdown since he had hung around the dens so much, telling stories to all the young warriors. He lived such an adventurous lifestyle with so many interesting stories to tell that she hung off of every word. From there, she had started to notice things about him that made her stop breathing for a moment. He was massive, solid and powerful; he had given a demonstration for them by sending Lugnut flying into a garbage can without so much as panting afterwards. He was a she-cat's dream and she couldn't stop thinking about him. She cleaned her paw to keep herself from purring, knowing that someone would ask and next time would lead to an embarrassing situation.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron tilted his head curiously at Eternalscream as she eyed Lockdown, her eyes narrowed in thought before she got to her feet. She licked his ear in a departing gesture before she trotted over to Lockdown, her tail flicking in a dominate cat fashion. Starscream looked up from her pigeon and purred in thought.

"What is she up to?" she asked out loud.

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied, licking his paw clean of blood while he disposed of the bones of the rat he had eaten. "She's been studying him for several days now."

"Odd," Starscream purred as she slinked closer and licked his ears affectionately. "I wonder what our darling little kit is planning."

He purred softly as he let her clean his ears, watching as his daughter stopped beside Lockdown and spoke with him. Her tail flicked back and forth as she smiled up at him, licking her paw as he smirked. He nodded before she darted away, returning a moment later with an excited Nightmare trotting after her. He felt his jaw hit the ground in shock as Lockdown led her away, an oddly bouncy Nightmare following him away, the faintest traces of a conversation reaching them.

"I think…she just set Nightmare and Lockdown up," Starscream mewed in surprise, now standing on his shoulders to gawk at her daughter as she trotted over triumphantly. "Are you insane?!"

"Why do you ask that?" she asked as she sat down and started cleaning her paws again.

"You just set up your _daughter_ with _Lockdown_!" Starscream screeched. "Are you insane?!"

She shrugged. "I'm not going to control who she falls in love with," she replied. "Besides, this is a good moment to decide if it's just kit-love or something she is willing to work on."

"But…Scream," Starscream started to protest before Megatron smacked her muzzle gently.

"Hush, Starscream," he purred before he looked directly at his kit. "She knows the risk in this situation. You gave our kit up without a fight."

"But she went with Icy!" she yowled as she tilted her head back. "He's dependable! Lockdown isn't even a true BloodClanner!"

"Oh stop it," Eternalscream sighed before she flopped onto her side beside her father and dropped her head onto his paws. "She'll be fine!"

Meanwhile, Nightmare was following Lockdown through the streets, her tail twitching in excitement; she was hunting with him! He had a fast gait going now, not really paying attention to the Twolegs that were darting out of the way in surprise, pointing to them with hushed voices. She sped up a bit to race beside him, excitement coursing through her muscles as he turned into a lush Twoleg park. He opened his mouth and took a quick inhale of air before he slunk off through the brush. She followed him and watched as he crouched down, copying him as they crept forward soundlessly. He glanced back and frowned before waiting for her to catch up.

"Keep your butt down," he grumbled as he reached back and shoved her hind end to the ground. "You want these stupid pigeons to see you?"

"Sorry," she murmured quietly, ears falling sadly.

He shook his head and grumbled about young cats as he went back to stalking. She breathed in quickly, catching the scent of a pigeon and sped up on silent paws, wanting to prove herself. Icy had shown her how to catch the small birds that lived around Twoleg dens, but they never had a chance to hunt pigeons since her siblings were less enthusiastic about hunting the dumb birds. She wasn't sure how different they were to the smaller birds, but she hoped that she would be able to impress the older tom.

She spotted the quarry up ahead and crouched, her tail flicking slightly behind her. She listened to the pigeons cooing and pecking at the ground, and smirked before she started creeping up on them again. Lockdown's head was near her flank, red eyes focused on the plump birds before they both sprang forward. They came down on two pigeons while the others took to the air in a swirl of feathers, cooing in surprise while they finished off the caught birds.

"Alright!" she mewed as she licked her bloody muzzle. "I caught it!"

"Boss cat wasn't kidding when she said that you didn't know how to hunt pigeons," Lockdown commented as he licked his paw clean.

"Ja," she laughed weakly. "Icy did not get around to teaching me how to stalk pigeons."

"Not hard; sneak up and spring," he snorted before grabbing the pigeon around the neck. "Hurry up now, kit; rain's moving in."

She looked up at the sky and nodded in agreement as the huge thunderclouds started drifting overhead. She grabbed her pigeon and chased after the large green and black tom as he vanished back into the underbrush. She threw one last glance at the sky before diving under the leaves, chasing after Lockdown, not wanting to get caught in the rain. He set a fast pace back to the home territory, eyeing every alleyway for hostile cats as they rushed past. Thunder rolled overhead before Lockdown snarled and darted into an alleyway.

"Rain's coming in and I'm not running in it!" he snarled as he charged for an overturned box.

She smirked to herself as she followed him, the rain starting to hit the ground around her. Lightning flashed overhead before the rain started coming down in a torrent, earning a yowl of surprise from her before she darted in beside him, dropping the pigeon onto the ground as she shook herself off.

"Gah! I'm soaked!" she hissed as she started to lick herself dray.

He glanced at her and chuckled before he cleaned his own wet flank off, having gotten his rear end stuck in the rain when it started coming down. "No point in complaining now, kit," he meowed in amusement, ignoring her glare as she paused in her cleaning.

She rolled her eyes before settling down and staring out of the entrance as water started running off the top. "I hope zis rain eases up before nightfall," she murmured.

"Scared of the dark?" he sneered.

"Scarred of ze Forestcats zat patrol ze area," she replied as she cleaned her paw. "Should ve bozer eating ze pigeons?"

"May as well; Little Screamer didn't say that we were on a hunting mission," he replied before he ripped open the pigeon.

She nodded in agreement before she started gnawing on her catch, ears perked towards the alley as the rain continued to fall. They both finished off their meal at the same time and started grooming themselves, full and content for the moment. She rested her flank on Lockdown's, smirking at his chuckle as he stretched himself out for a nap. She curled up and tucked her nose under her tail, her breathing slowing as she waited for the rain to stop falling.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
She brought her head up slowly as she heard shuffling outside the box. She nudged Lockdown and heard him grunt awake, red eyes opening groggily. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing when his ears perked and he turned his head towards the entrance of their shelter. He opened his mouth and inhaled several times, his eyes narrowing as he rose to his feet and slowly stepped out of the den.

"Stay here," he ordered before he slunk off, his belly brushing against the ground.

"And do vhat?!" she hissed after him as she rose to her paws, eyes darting around as she looked for the source of the noise.

He didn't even glance back at her before his tail vanished from sight. She wanted to groan in annoyance, but restrained herself in favor of stealth, or at least Lockdown's stealth. She almost yowled in surprise as Lockdown and another cat came screeching out from the shadows, locked together in battle, and tearing at each other viciously. She made to spring forward when she spotted other figures immerging from the shadows, ears perked towards the fighting toms, fangs bared and claws unsheathed as they started to sneak up on Lockdown.

Without even thinking, she leapt forward and collided head on with a large blue tom, earning a surprised yowl as they went tumbling to the ground. She leapt away from him and hissed, hackles raised as she lowered herself into a battle stance, unsheathing her claws as the larger tom rolled to his feet. Blue eyes stared at her in surprise before he hissed and lunged at her, claws reaching for her face. She dodged to the side seconds before his claws ripped her muzzle open, whipping her tail around to smack him across the nose. He leapt back with a yowl of pain, eyes watering already as she smirked at him.

"Aww, did I hurt ze little Forest Cat?" she mewed with a sneer.

The blue tom glared at her before hissing. "Back off BloodClanner," he warned. "This fight doesn't concern you; Lockdown is a loner."

"Ja?" she asked, flicking her tail around. "Vhat's jour point?"

The tom looked at her for a moment before drawing himself up proudly. "This is Forest Clan business," he replied. "It does not concern you."

"Yeah!" a yellow tom mewed as he leapt forward, stripped tail waving. "We'll let you go with a warning! Consider it your lucky day, BloodClan loser!"

"I think I should be insulted," she commented dryly as she gave the tom an unimpressed look. "Do I look like ze kind of she-cat zat runs from a fight?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" the yellow tom sneered.

"Nein," she replied before she lunged at him, sinking her fangs into his muzzle.

He yowled in pain before they sprang apart, blood dropping onto the pavement from his muzzle and from her fangs. She cackled darkly as she started to circle, watching the large blue tom gawk at his injured friend as he tried to lick the blood away. An angry snarl sounded behind her before she was knocked end over end by a huge blur of green fur, landing flat on her back a good distance away. After stars stopped dancing in front of her eyes, she saw the source of the attack; a huge green tom that looked ready to kill her. She rolled back to her feet and glared at him, watching Lockdown and the black tom go rolling past with a bored look.

She was knocked aside again by the blue tom, yowling in pain as she smashed into a garbage can, denting it as she slid to the ground. She shook her head before something ripped into her side, causing her to yowl in pain and lash out blindly, fur catching between her paws, but no damage being dealt in return. She lashed out wildly as more claws ripped into her, yowling and screeching in pain as she blindly tried to fight off her attackers. Attacking the remaining members of the forest cats probably wasn't her brightest ideas in hindsight now that she thought about it. But she couldn't think about that right now while she was fighting off the much larger tom, she had to focus.

There was a wild yowl somewhere above her before her attacker was gone, letting her roll to her feet and spring away. She gawked at the large red and yellow tom that was currently tossing the blue tom around, raking his sides open with his sharp claws, and snarling in rage. The large green tom was caught fighting off another equally large black cat while a white cat was chasing the yellow tom around, snarling and hissing at each other as they tried to get the upper-paw. She blinked before shaking her head and charging forward, hitting the blue tom square in the side so that he was winded and sent toppling over.

"Clan cats, fall back!" the blue tom shouted before he broke away and ran for it.

The green tom ducked a lethal swipe to his face and charged after the other cat, grabbing the yellow tom by the scruff on his way by. There was a wild snarl before the black and grey cat that had been fighting with Lockdown streaked past, blue eyes alive with fury as he was chased by the large red and yellow tom a short distance. The tom paced back and forth along the alley, yowling threats at the retreating backs of the enemy cat before he turned to look at her.

"You ok, little one?" he asked as he padded over and touched his nose to her side. "That big tom got you good."

"I'll be fine," she meowed in return as she looked up at him curiously. "Zank jou for coming to my aid."

"No problem," he chuckled. "Maybe now your mother will lay off my back for chasing her around when she was a kit."

She tilted her head before Lockdown limped over, favoring his left front paw. "Firescream, you sure have lousy timing," he grunted as he stood beside the red and yellow tom.

"Better late than never," the tom replied before he inclined his head. "Let's get going, shall we? Before the rain starts up again."

Nightmare nodded in agreement before they all padded off down the alley, paws barely making a sound. She glanced at the black and white toms curiously as they brought up the rear behind the injured Lockdown, throwing jokes around like it was nothing more than a patrol unit heading home as opposed to an escort. She opened her mouth to ask who they were when the tom in front of her stopped short. She turned to see what he was staring at and meowed in delight before charging ahead.

"There you are!" Starscream sighed as she greeted her granddaughter. "You're mother hasn't shut up since the sun set."

She laughed before tilting her head. "Ve got caught in ze rain," she replied. "Zen ve vere attacked by Forest Cats."

Starscream's eyes widened before she snapped something to the cats following her, sending them scattering to track down the intruder's whereabouts. She turned back to Nightmare and licked her head gently before moving on to greet the red and yellow tom. They touched noses in greeting before he licked the scruff of the deputy's neck, purring gently as she did the same. Nightmare wrinkled her nose in confusion before she was pinned down by her hysterical mother.

"Where were you?!" Eternalscream demanded as she started licking her. "Do you even know how long it's been since the sun went down?!"

"I'm guessing a long time?" she replied weakly. "I'm sorry, Mozer, but it started raining and…."

"I don't want to hear excuses," she replied with a lengthy sigh. "I'm just glad you're ok."

She smiled before pointing her tail at the tom beside Starscream. "He saved me from a Forest Cat," she purred.

Eternalscream lifted an eyebrow at the tom, who gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, I guess you aren't totally worthless than, brother," she replied.

"Jou have a brozer?!" Nightmare yowled in surprise.

"Not a very good one," her mother replied with bared fangs.

"It was a mistake," Firescream moaned as he tipped his head back. "Would you let it go?"

"No," she replied simply before she turned back towards a stunned looking Nightmare. "Come on you; you're father is having a heart attack over your disappearance."

She nodded before she trotted after her mother, head still spinning over the fact that she had an uncle. Guess this was why Eternalscream encouraged her to keep a good relationship with her siblings, just so she didn't end up in the same situation. She heard Starscream chasing after them a moment later, followed by the cursing that ushered in Lockdown as he limped beside the much faster she-cat. She flicked her tail in greeting as they walked into the den area, where she was then tackled by three very loud and worried denmates.

"Eteranblitz, get off my chest!" she yowled as she struggled to get up.

"Where were you?" he demanded as he stepped off, glaring at her.

"Are you ok?" Sari asked, red eyes wide with worry.

"Did you eat anything?" Thunderblast asked.

"I vas in a box, I'm fine, and ja, I ate a pigeon," she replied as she rolled back to her feet and shook herself off.

Megatron's shadow appeared over Sari and the other three warriors quickly scuttled out of the way. He gazed down at her before stepping forward to lick her neck gently, earning a very quiet purr leaving her as she licked his chest in response, earning a curious look from Sari. Thunderblast whispered something to the smaller she-cat and she made an "o" with her mouth in response. He took a step back and sat down, gazing at her in scrutiny before he inclined his head slightly.

"How did your hunting lesson go?" he asked, sounding oddly like a curious father.

"Very vell," she replied with a smile. "Ve managed to catch two pigeons…but ve ate them earlier."

"Considering how long you were out, I'm not surprised," he replied before he rose to his paws again. "Go see Oil slick so that your wounds are tended to; I will expect you to bring home some prey tomorrow."

"Of course, my liege," she purred as she dipped her head before trotting off towards Oil slick's den. She poked her head in and grimaced at the stench of the box, drawing the medicine cat's attention away from Lockdown.

"So you need tending to as well?" he asked before shaking his head. "Come here, kit."

"I'm not a kit," she replied as she stepped in, lying down on the ground next to Lockdown so that Oil slick could apply the leaves to her wounds.

"Well, you certainly aren't an adult yet," he replied sweetly while smirking at her. "You've got a few more moons before that time."

She stuck her nose in the air at that comment before Lockdown leant over and sniffed at her fur. "I don't know; she smells like an adult to me," he commented before licking her neck.

She froze for a moment before relaxing, enjoying the fact that she was being licked by the older tom. Oil slick hissed before he snapped at Lockdown's face. "You! Stop that right now!" he hissed. "I'm trying to work and I don't need you two mating in my den!"

"Vhat?!" she squeaked before Lockdown laughed. "Vhat is he talking about?!"

"Nothin' kid," Lockdown replied as he settled his head onto his paws and grinned at her. "Just jokin' aroun."

She swallowed nervously as she rested her head on her paws, listening to Oil slick mutter about something that sounded suspiciously like "kit-love". She folded her ears down to her head as she tried to block out the sound and just focus on letting her wounds get cleaned. She tried not to think of the huge tom beside her that was currently licking his paws, a deep purr of amusement rumbling through him that made her shiver. She glanced at the older cat and swallowed.

"Vas…vas he being serious?" she asked nervously.

He looked at her in mid lick and smirked good-naturedly. "Sweetheart, toms like that are always worried about that happenin' in their den," he replied before licking her forehead. "But, if it makes you feel better, you are definitely mate material."

She felt her fur heat up in embarrassment and looked away with a faint purr of gratitude. His head rested on her paws as he chuckled and she waited a moment before resting her head over his, trying to stop herself from purring happily. She missed Oil slick's look of exasperation as he continued with his work, muttering to himself about their kit-love. Lockdown let out a grunt before his tail wrapped its way around hers before he let himself fall into a deep slumber, missing her suppressed mew of delight as she snuggled closer to the massive tom.

"Well, isn't this just heart-warming?" Oil slick muttered sarcastically as he rubbed more leaves on Nightmare's wounds. "Eternalscream will be so proud of you."

"Ja," she purred in reply, "she vill."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok review!!!

**Megatron's Kit Part 13** by ~Fourth-Goddess

Nightmare was staring off into the distance, a dead rat sitting half eaten between her paws, when Eternalscream came upon her after patrols. She tilted her head curiously at her kit's actions and trotted over, flopping down beside her loud enough to startle her out of her musing. Her eyes were huge for a moment as she jumped in shock, whipping her head around to stare at her before she relaxed. "Jou startled me," she mewed.  
"Not hard to do, little one, considering you were daydreaming," Eternalscre

Drag and Drop to Collect

On t

Yeah, I'm a sucker for making OC's and cannon pairings. Lockdown is probably pulling her heartstrings anyways; he prefers Prowl XD Pigeons! They taste so good XD and Firescream reappears! Does anyone know who the two extra cats are? Believe it or not those aren't OCs! XD And panicky mother is panicky XD

Eternalscream, Nightmare, Eternalblitz, and Firescream are mine


	14. Chapter 14

i updated !!!!no complaining if its short!

Nightmare trotted into camp with a large rat dangling from her jaws, her shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Who would have known that these stupid rodents could move that fast when startled? She shook her head as she headed for Megatron's den, planning on handing this monster of a rat off to her leader and take one of the mice that her father had caught earlier that day. She paused and blinked in shock at the sight of her mother standing vigil outside the den, her tail curled around her paws.

"Vhat's vrong?" she asked as she dropped the rat on the ground with a soft splat.

"Nothing," Eternalscream replied with a slow blink. "Just standing here to stop anyone from tempting Megatron with food."

"Vhy can't Megatron eat?" she asked in surprise, looking at her rat guiltily.

"Just an old tradition," her mother replied before pointing with her tail. "Go give the rat to Obsidian; he should eat before heading out on patrols."

She nodded before trotting briskly over to the grey tom, not wanting to keep the rat anywhere near her leader if he was supposed to be fasting. Obsidian was thankful for the rat, gulping it down before Strika's loud voice called him. He said his farewells just as quickly, licking her ear before he turned and sprang after the retreating form of the magenta she-cat.

She flicked her tail several times before she turned and headed back to where her mother was standing guard outside of Megatron's den. She wanted so badly to know what was going on, even though she had a feeling that she wouldn't be told a thing. Her mother flicked her tail in greeting while she whispered something insisting to Cyclonus, who nodded before darting away, shooting her a worried gaze before vanishing into the alleyway. She tilted her head before she stopped beside her mother, who had started to clean her paw.

"Vhy is Megatron fasting?" Nightmare asked, licking her mother's shoulder.

The older cat looked down at her and smirked before licking her daughter's flank. "I told you, it's an old tradition," she replied.

"Ja, but vhy," she asked again. "I mean, it's not like Megatron to skip meals."

"Don't let him catch you saying that behind his back," she teased before licking her ear. "I'm not sure if I would be allowed to tell you, to be honest; he wants everything to remain pretty quiet until he is ready."

"But vhat is he doing?" she meowed, wrinkling her nose.

"That's for him to know and you to find out," Eternalscream purred before she licked her forehead.

"Eternalscream," Megatron called from inside his den, "I'd like to have a word with you."

"Coming, sir!" Eternalscream replied. "You, stand here and make sure that no one comes to bring Megatron food; tell them that he's already eaten his fill."

Nightmare nodded her head dutifully as her mother vanished into her father's den. She sat still in front of the entrance, her chest puffed up proudly at the thought of standing vigil for her leader while he fasted for whatever it was he was planning. Inside, Eternalscream licked her father's shoulder gently as he lay in the middle of his den, staring off into nothing. He flicked his ear towards her, but said nothing for a moment.

"Is Starscream still looking for a place to hold the ceremony?" he asked.

"Yes, father, she is," Eternalscream replied. "She should be back soon with news."

"Good," he purred before stretching his paws out in front of him. "As soon as she returns, we will make our way to the spot she has found. That way, she won't be able to fast as well."

Eternalscream rolled her eyes before she playfully bunted her father's shoulder. "You worry too much about her; she isn't going to try to kill you."

"She is my mate and I know her traitorous ways," he replied coldly before he rested his head on his paws. "She will do anything to be leader of BloodClan."

"Yes, but she's loyal in other ways," Eternalscream sighed before shaking her head. "Nightmare's asking why you aren't eating."

"Do not let her know yet," he grunted as he shot her an even look. "Is she knows, then her siblings will know, then they will tell everyone else, and then Starscream will find out."

Eternalscream nodded with a light chuckle before she rested her head on her father's back. "So, will you be wanting an escort?" she asked.

"Only my family will accompany me," he replied. "This is going to be a momentous occasion for us all."

She purred in agreement before she started licking her father's back again, feeling a need to at least make sure he was clean. He glanced at her and bared his fangs in mock anger before he rested his head on his paws again. She continued to clean him for a while, content to be allowed to be in his den again. Usually, he gave her a forceful bunt back to her own den if he was heading into his, most likely to try to get her to feel more comfortable in her now empty den. Ever since her kits had moved out into their own den, hers had felt far too empty for her liking so she tried to sneak into her parents' den whenever she got the chance.

"I still think we should bring a small patrol group," she commented as she licked his ears.

"And you say I worry too much," he snorted before looking back at her. "What do we have to worry about? We are BloodClan."

"We also have Forest Cats running wild in our territory," she replied while narrowing her eyes. "We should not go off anywhere while you are weaker than normal without proper back up."

His gaze hardened for a moment before he flicked his ears. "Alright, who do you suggest we bring?"

"Obsidian, for one," she replied as she flicked her tail around. "He is a good scout and one of our best trackers."

Megatron nodded slowly. "Yes, having him along for the journey would indeed be a good idea. Who else?"

"I think having Oil slick nearby would be a good idea, just in case we run into trouble," she replied. "And have Firescream's patrol group nearby as well."

"That's an unnecessary amount to bring," he snorted.

"It will be necessary," Eternalscream pressed. "Think, father; you have not eaten all day and the place that Starscream found for the ceremony could be half-way across the Twoleg place! We need to be prepared for an attack."

He narrowed his eyes at her and bared his fangs. "Since when do you order me around?" he demanded.

She snorted before shoving her face in his. "Since you keep skipping all the important details," she replied.

He was silent for a while, glaring back at her before he flicked an ear. "Perhaps I have allowed our recent victories to get the better of me," he replied evenly before sitting up to tower over her. "But none-the-less, I am your leader and I expect you to respect my authority."

"I do respect you, Father," she purred before she rubbed her head against his chest. "You just need someone other than Starscream to point out your mistakes."

He chuckled before he licked her back gently, purring deep in his chest. They groomed each other for a short while before Nightmare poked her head into the den and called to him.

"Megatron, Starscream has come back requesting to see jou," she meowed. "Do I let her in?"

"No, I'm coming out," he replied before they both padded quickly out to meet the she-cat. "Report Starscream."

"Give me a minute," Starscream snapped, dragging her paw over her face to wash it. "I just ran all the way here to tell you where a stupid park is!"

He snarled at his mate, his one eye twitching in annoyance. "Starscream," he growled.

"Oh go hack up a hairball," she spat before glaring at him. "Do you want me to show you what I found or not?"

"Yes," Megatron growled before looking at Eternalscream. "Go do what you suggested," he ordered. "Get back here as soon as you can."

Eternalscream nodded before vanishing in the direction of Oil slick's den. Nightmare glanced at the mates glaring at each other and wondered if she should run as quickly as she could towards the den she shared with her siblings and Sari. However, as she stood up to sneak away, Megatron turned towards her and gave her what was probably supposed to be an even stare, but since his eye was still twitching, it look very angry.

"Go collect your siblings…and Sari," he ordered. "They will be accompanying us."

"Uh, yes sir," she squeaked before she turned and darted away.

She reached her den just as Eternalblitz poked his nose out and stared at her curiously. She quickly repeated Megatron's order and he vanished back inside to drag his younger sister out. Sari was apparently out on patrol with their fathers so she wouldn't be back anytime soon. She twitched her tail and wondered if she should go out looking for them. However, that idea was quickly forgotten when she heard the sound of Random's laugh. She turned quickly and darted off to where her father, his brothers, and Sari were trotting into camp, meowing a greeting as she slid to a stop in front of them.

"Megatron has ordered us to accompany him," she told Sari quickly. "He's in a bad mood so ve better not keep him vaiting."

"Yeah, good idea," Sari agreed before they both darted off to where Megatron was still having a shouting match with Starscream.

Eternalblitz and Thunderblast were shuffling their paws nervously nearby, eyeing the two squabbling higher-ups. They both trotted over and sat near the other two, waiting for the two adults to finally stop bickering and actually do something. Sari settled down to clean herself and Nightmare quickly followed suit, dragging her paw over her face to have a reason not to stare at her grandparents as they continued to snarl.

"Are you two _still_ fighting?" Eternalscream demanded as she came back with Obsidian and Oil slick. How she had managed to find the tom so fast was a mystery. "Honestly! You act like a pair of kits fighting over who gets to eat first!"

"It's her fault!" Megatron snarled as he glared at the smaller she-cat.

"Is not, you bumbling idiot!" Starscream spat in return, puffing herself up to try to match her mate's height.

"Ugh! You're both idiots, leave it at that," Eternalscream snapped before she walked forward and gave Starscream a shove. "Get moving."

Starscream glared at her before snorting and sticking her nose in the air. Megatron repeated the order with a much harder swat to her rear end, making her yowl and leap away hissing. She glared at him before sticking her tail in the air and stalking away. Eternalscream darted into Megatron's den as they set off and returned a moment later with something wrapped in a dark green leaf. Sari opened her mouth to ask what it was, but the she-cat's glare was enough to silence her.

They trotted down the sidewalk, glancing around slightly as the sun began to set. Obsidian stepped closer to Sari and glanced around, looking for any sign of attackers. Megatron had stepped up to walk beside his mate, his fur brushing against the smaller she-cat in what could have been thought of as protectiveness. Eternalscream was trotting along carrying her bundle without any sign of distress in the failing light, but her ears were twitching as a red tail vanished into another alley, her eyes narrowing darkly. Nightmare wanted to charge down the alley to figure out who the tail belonged to, but a flash of red eyes made her fur lie flat again; it was one of their warriors, nothing to worry about.

Starscream continued to lead them through the Twoleg place, stopping every now and again to scent the air almost anxiously. They crossed several Thunderpaths, luckily without any accidents, until they reached a lush Twoleg park. They stalked into the underbrush, scenting the cool air as the sun vanished and plunged the world into darkness, tasting the scent of pigeons and large rats. Megatron ordered Obsidian to remain in the underbrush and keep a look out for any of the Forest Cats while they looked the place over. The grey tom nodded his head before vanishing into a deeper part of the foliage.

"This place is perfect," Starscream purred as she led the way into a clearing. "See? The moonlight will land exactly in this spot. The starpiece will light up just like the Moonstone!"

Megatron looked around the clearing with a skeptical eye before he nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is the perfect place," he purred before smirking. "Eternalscream, if you will, please bring the starpiece and set it in the center of the clearing?"

"What?!" Starscream screeched before she spun around to gawk at the other she-cat as she trotted forward with her bundle. "You…you…I THOUGHT THAT WAS TRAVELLING HERBS!"

"Why would we need travelling herbs in our own territory?" Eternalscream mumbled out from around her bundle before placing it on the ground and unfolding it. "Now, please, Starscream, hold your tongue for the ceremony."

Starscream's fur bristled as Eternalscream rolled the starpiece out of the leaf and nosed it into the center of the clearing. She moved it around slightly with her paw, trying to see which angle worked best with the rising moon, before she backed away with a nod towards Megatron. The four young warriors looked at each other in surprise before Eternalscream trotted over to them, her eyes warning them to keep quiet as a large form padded over to them. Firescream nodded to his sister before he lay down beside the other four warriors, his red eyes focused on his leader's huge form.

Megatron stood beside the starpiece and waited patiently for the moon to rise higher in the sky. Everyone was trembling in excitement, having figured out what was going to happen now. Nightmare and the other young warriors finally understood what was going on and lay trembling next to each other, their eyes wide in excitement. Megatron was going to receive his nine lives from StarClan!

The moon crept slowly overhead and Megatron lay down beside the starpiece and pressed his nose to it, letting the soft light it reflected wash over him. His grey pelt was momentarily illuminated before a loud yowl rose up and made everyone scramble to their feet in horror.

"GET THE STARPIECE!"

Megatron roared with fury as he was attacked from behind by a large blue tom, rolling over to claw at the other cat's face. Eternalscream raced forward with a gasp of horror before she was rolling around locked in battle with the black and grey tom Prowl. Starscream leapt forward with a yowl of terror and charged directly for the withering forms of Megatron and Optimus Prime, her red eyes huge in fear. Nightmare and Sari charged forward, planning on helping Megatron, but got bowled over by Bulkhead as he tried to get at Firescream. They both yowled in surprise before springing to their paws and doubling up to take on the massive tom.

"Stand down, Sari!" Bulkhead shouted with his claws extended. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"A little late for that!" Sari shouted back before she leapt forward to land a blow to the large tom's shoulder, making him yowl in surprise.

Nightmare lunged for Bulkhead's muzzle and was just able to duck under his outstretched paw and slam into his chest. He reared backwards and Thunderblast leapt forward to shove him the rest of the way, yowling widely. Eternalblitz grabbed hold of Bulkhead's hind leg and began to pull as hard as he could, smirking as Bulkhead yowled in pain and tried to swipe at him. Firescream leapt in and rolled around with the gigantic tom, exchanging blow for blow and yowling louder than Starscream was.

Bulkhead managed to kick Firescream off and rolled to his feet, blue eyes staring around at the six cats that had him surrounded, each darting in to take a swipe at him. Realizing that the odds were not in his favor, he turned and lumbered away, Thunderblast and Eternalblitz hot on his heels. Nightmare and Sari went to follow when Sari was knocked off her feet again and sent rolling away with a small yellow blur trying to get at her throat.

"Traitor!" Bumblebee yowled, his blue eyes narrowed in rage.

"Bumblebee!" Sari gasped out, battering her hind legs uselessly against his stomach as he pinned her down.

"You betrayed us! You gave the starpiece to BloodClan!" he shouted. "I'll kill you!"

"Leave her alone, furball!" a tom's voice yowled before Obsidian crashed into his side and sent him flying. "How DARE you touch one of BloodClan's warriors!"

Nightmare gawked in surprise before she charged forward and pinned Bumblebee down before he could move, holding him down as she tried to reach his throat. He thrashed around for a moment before his feet collided painfully with her ribcage and sent her stumbling backwards. He leapt to his feet and tore off across the park, his body nothing but a yellow blur as he barreled past Thunderblast and Eternalblitz as they came prancing back. They snapped at his back before they charged back, red eyes filled with satisfaction. Prowl rushed by a second later, their infuriated mother hot on his heels and snapping at his tail as she threw insults after him, blood dripping down her neck from the large gash across her muzzle.

"Ve von!" Nightmare purred as she watched Optimus race after his cats, throwing a defeated look behind him.

Sari started to nod her head before a loud wail of pain reached them. They turned and froze with wide eyes as they looked at the state of their leader. Megatron was lying on his stomach, eyes closed, with blood oozing steadily out of his shoulder, haunches and mouth while Starscream was licking him in desperation, red eyes wide in horror. She spun on them and screamed at Obsidian to go get Oil slick before she returned to her desperate licking, not even caring that Megatron's flanks were heaving with great difficulty.

"No," Eternalscream murmured before she charged forward and started helping Starscream lick away the blood.

Nightmare watched as Firescream stumbled over, red eyes wide as he started bunting Megatron's head with his. "No…no, no Megatron, get up, please!" he begged in desperation.

All the young warriors rushed forward after they managed to get their legs to unfreeze and started crying their own desperate pleas to the dying leader. Oil slick shoved his way past them and started to layer cobwebs over Megatron's wounds, his eyes cold as he worked. Starscream had collapsed beside the massive tom and was murmured in hysteria as she licked Megatron's cheek, not even responding to the others as they tried to get her to move.

"There's nothing more that I can do," Oil slick stated sadly as he pulled away and shook his head. "He's in StarClan's paws now."

"They won't take him away…will they?" Thunderblast asked as she lay huddled against her older sister's side.

"I can't say," Oil slick murmured sadly.

"You did what you could," Firescream meowed sadly. "It's his decision now."

Eternalscream said nothing as she rolled the starpiece over to where their leader lay, her eyes brimming with tears as she placed it against his nose. She lay down beside him and snuggled as close as she could, not caring about the blood that soaked into her own grey pelt. Starscream's sides were shaking as she yowled her pain into her mate's neck, curling her tail around his limp one, and screaming that he couldn't leave her.

"I don't get it," Sari whispered quietly to Nightmare as the five youngest warriors curled up together to watch their leader's life slide away. "I thought Starscream wanted him dead?"

"It's hard to explain," Eternalblitz murmured as he hid his face in his paws. "Starscream's greedy for power and wants the respect that Megatron has, but at the same time she loves him as her mate and couldn't go on without him."

"How can they deal with both situations at once?" Sari asked as she shook her head.

"They've grown so use to it, I don't think they know the difference anymore," Thunderblast mewed softly.

"Mozer is going to be devastated if Megatron leaves," Nightmare whispered sadly, staring at the small cluster of cats that were grieving for their dying leader.

"Most of the Clan will be," Obsidian whispered before he looked at the sky. "He made BloodClan…and he never got the chance to lead us to our rightful home."

"Nine lives," Sari whispered before Obsidian leant his head on hers. "Why couldn't StarClan give him something so simple?!"

Sari hid her face in Obsidian's scruff, crying at the unfairness of it all while Nightmare let out a loud wail of despair. Eternalblitz was shaking against his sister's side and Thunderblast had collapsed into a fit of sobs at his side. Obsidian's tail curled tightly around Nightmare's and his eyes were squeezed shut as they listened to Megatron's struggling gasps for breath slowly grow fainter. The moon shone brightly overhead, illuminating the starpiece and making it glow up onto Megatron's face. His eyelids twitched slightly before he grew still and his breath vanished.

The seconds dragged on before Starscream wrenched herself away from her mate's body and howled at the night sky in fury. "I'll kill that ThunderClan cat! I'll kill every last one of them! Their elders and kits! I'll make them all suffer for what they have done to my mate! DO YOU HEAR ME, STARCLAN!? I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" she screamed.

Eternalscream was sobbing quietly into Megatron's scruff, her sides heaving with her grief. Her eyes were scrunched tightly shut and the faintest traces of her voice cursing the starpiece to StarClan could faintly be heard. She let out a loud sob before she stiffened and jerked to her feet, staring down at her leader's body. Her tail twitched slightly before a wide grin broke out across her face and she let out a loud yowl of triumph before burying her face into Megatron's shoulder, her voice shouting incomprehensible words out to StarClan. Firescream had jumped at his sister's actions before he was silent and staring at Megatron's snout with his eyes bugging out of his head. There was a lengthy pause as Starscream stared at her daughter in a horrified stupor before Megatron's shoulder twitched and his head rose slowly into the air, eyelids opening to reveal the blood red eyes beneath.

"Starscream, do me a favor and shut up," he growled before he rose shakily to his paws, the last of the starpiece's unnatural glow leaving his face.

"Meh…," Starscream gawked before she let out a yowl of delight and almost tackled her mate to the ground. "MEAGTRON! YOU CAME BACK!"

They went back to the ground in a tangle of legs and tails, Megatron's laughter filling the clearing as he lay gazing up at the she-cat who was pressing her head into his chest with a loud purr. Eternalscream was vibrating on the ground beside him, mewing like a kit as Firescream raced around the mates yowling out that Megatron was alive. Nightmare was the first one to get her paws moving again and she charged forward with a yowl of delight, plowing Starscream over to snuggle against Megatron's stomach. Eternalblitz and Thunderblast charged after her, piling onto the leader of BloodClan like a trio of kits as they let out mews of delight.

"Get off of him, you kits," Eternalscream teased as she nudged them off of the slightly squashed tom.

They backed off, still mewing their delight as Megatron rolled onto his paws. He gave his head a shake, letting the tremor run all the way to his tail before he turned to face them all. His red eyes pierced them all until they were sitting still in front of him, tails looped around their paws, eyes fastened solely on him. He nodded his approval as he sat down, straightening himself up until he towered over them again.

"It's good to see that my warriors are still loyal," he rumbled.

"Always, my lord," Eternalscream purred.

He nodded before eyeing Starscream. "I did not come back from that encounter with StarClan unscathed," he stated. "My nine lives were given as an ultimatum; BloodClan must leave the Twoleg place."

"What?" Sari gasped as the others let out yowls of surprise.

"Why?" Starscream demanded. "This is our territory!"

He gazed at Starscream for a moment and seemed to be weighing his options. "StarClan has promised new territory to the north of the Twoleg place," he replied. "We are to leave as soon as possible and leave the starpiece behind."

"That's stupid!" Starscream screeched, leaping to her paws. "After we worked so hard to obtain it, you want to just LEAVE IT?!"

"The starpiece only ever works in special occasions," Megatron replied. "What good is it if it only grants nine lives when the cat is dead?"

Starscream fell silent and looked at her paws, shifting them around a she sheathed and unsheathed her claws. Eternalscream leant against the other cat's shoulder and whispered something to her, eyes softening as she spoke. Starscream nodded her head faintly before straightening up, red eyes hard again. Megatron's tail twitched before he looked at Firescream.

"I want you and your patrol to find the rest of BloodClan and let them know that the next full moon we leave Twoleg place," he ordered.

"Understood!" Firescream replied before he leapt to his feet, turning to find his other toms. He paused before looking back and at Megatron, his tail twitching. "It's good to have you back," he added before he darted away.

Megatron nodded before he rose to his feet, signaling with his tail for the others to follow. Sari watched Eternalscream wrap the starpiece up again and trot after him, calling the younger warriors to her with a twitch of her tail. Starscream was padding beside Megatron, letting him lean on her shoulder as his strength slowly started to return. Oil slick on his other side, whispering to the leader about the vision he had been given and possible routes they could take out of the Twoleg place. Sari looked over at Eternalscream and gulped as she stepped in front of her.

"Eternalscream…when are you going to tell me my origins?" she asked.

The grey she-cat looked down at her calmly before setting the leaf down and licking her paw. "Soon, soon," she replied gently. "Wait until we get over this little bit of excitement."

Sari's ears fell but she nodded. "Alright."

Eternalscream pressed her nose into Sari's neck fur. "Don't worry, I'll let you know everything soon enough."

Sari sighed before Nightmare nudged her side as Eternalscream trotted off again. "Don't vorry, she'll tell jou before ve leave," she meowed. "Mozer vould never go back on her vord."

Sari nodded, knowing that her word was important to Eternalscream, no matter what she had promised. She trotted after the other warriors, conscious of how close Obsidian was to her and the way his tail kept swinging close to her haunches. She tried to push the paranoia out of her mind, but the look that Eternalblitz and Thunderblast kept shooting her made her think there was something she was missing. It must have been nothing, after all, what could Obsidian want with her


	15. Chapter 15

Sari yawned and stretched herself out, pushing her paws into Eternalblitz's shoulder. He grunted softly, swatting at her tiredly as his red eyes blinked open. He yawned a greeting to her as his two sisters slowly woke up and made their way out of their little box den, stretching themselves out now that there was more room. Several cats mewed their greetings, spread out along the huge den area, and turned back to the conversations they had been having.

"I didn't know BloodClan was this big," Thunderblast mewed in surprise.

"Neizer did I," Nightmare agreed. "Zere's enough cats here to mount an attack on ze forest again!"

Sari nodded her agreement, shivering at the huge cats that made up one of Megatron's numerous patrol groups. For the past few days, cats had been slowly making their way towards them, all excited over the fact that they could be heading for a better home soon. Firescream's patrol unit was running all over the Twoleg place to find everyone and lead them back, not bothering to stop for a second to recover before they left in a flash of red, white, and black. She heard thundering footsteps and looked up in surprise as Firescream came charging into the camp with his two patrol partners flanking him like white and black shadows.

"Welcome back!" she called.

"Where's Megatron?" Firescream asked quickly. "I have to speak with him."

"Um, I don't think he's left his den yet," she replied, nodding towards it. "Try there first."

"Right," he nodded before looking at his "shadows". "Runamuck, Runabout, don't get into trouble, got it?"

The two cats nodded their heads, small grins spreading across their faces as Firescream darted away. They yawned simultaneously before sitting down to wash their faces, leaning over to clean the other's back. Sari blinked in shock at the odd performance before she felt Nightmare brush past her to lick the white tom's side.

"Must be nice to have a break, ja?" she asked.

"Yeah," the white tom laughed. "Firescream's been running us steady!"

"No time to relax," the black one agreed before licking the other's ear affectionately. "But old Fire's just worried about leaving anyone behind."

"Why?" Eternalblitz asked.

"Lost his cousin way back when," the white tom replied, running his paw over his face. "Ordered to retreat and he went back for him in time to watch him get murdered by some big RiverClan cats. Poor guy hasn't been the same since."

"Oh wow," Sari whispered, shivering. "Poor Firescream."

The white tom nodded before stretching himself out and cleaning his paw. "By the way, I'm Runamuck, he's Runabout," he stated with a jerk of his head towards his partner.

"People mix our names up a lot," Runabout snorted. "It is very annoying."

"Zat vould be like jou calling me Thunderblast," Nightmare snorted, earning a nod from her sister. "Very annoying indeed."

"Are you two brothers?" Sari asked.

"Yeah," Runamuck snorted. "Couldn't you tell?"

"Um…no," she admitted.

"Eh, who cares," Runabout snorted before he lifted his head up. "Uh oh, here comes the boss."

Every cat in the camp looked up as Megatron trotted out, flanked by Starscream and Firescream. He sat down just outside his den and everyone surged forward at once, pushing and shoving to get the best places. The four youngest warriors shouldered their way to the front as Eternalscream came trotting into the camp with a pigeon in her jaws. She padded forward and dropped the prey at Megatron's feet before she backed up to the front of the crowd.

"Warriors of BloodClan," Megatron's voice carried over the crowd, silencing them instantly, "something has happened that will slow our departure for several moons."

"What?"

"How?!"

"Why?!"

"Silence!" Starscream screeched, her fur fluffing up in outrage. "Let him finish!"

Megatron dipped his head to his deputy before looking back out at the crowd. "I have received news that Flamewar has had kits last night and is unable to travel with them as of this time," he called out.

"Flamewar? She had kits!"

"That's excellent news!"

"We should send our congratulations!"

Megatron chuckled softly before Firescream whispered something to him and pulled back quickly. Sari tilted her head as Megatron gave him a stunned look before nodding. He turned to go back into his den and the meeting broke up with whispers of excitement, several she-cats planning on starting out towards Flamewar's den to congratulate her. Sari purred happily before she looked at Eternalscream expectantly, noticing how Starscream grabbed the pigeon out of the corner of her eye and darted in after her mate, before the older she-cat sighed softly.

"Sari, come with me," she sighed before she padded away.

She bolted after her old mentor and trotted happily after her. Eternalscream led her into another alley before she turned to face her, her red eyes seeming to hold regret and pain. Sari sat down in front of her and frowned slightly, tilting her head curiously. Eternalscream sighed again before she curled her tail over her paws.

"Sari, you've come into BloodClan in hopes of discovering your origins as well as to prove yourself as a true warrior of the code," she stated calmly. "I have withheld the information that you wanted out of selfish reasons." She lowered her eyes for a moment before staring into Sari's eyes. "I never doubted your loyalty to us, not since you started training as my apprentice. I was worried that if you learnt the truth you would leave."

"Why?" she mewed. "What's so bad about my origins?"

Eternalscream closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Sari, know first that your mother never wanted to leave you with Sumdac; Megatron decided that you did not belong in our world as soon as you were born and ordered her to get rid of you."

"Loyalty to the Clan leader before loyalty to others," Sari murmured sadly.

Eternalscream nodded before hanging her head. "Sari…I am your mother," she murmured.

Sari froze and gawked at her, her jaw hanging open in shock. Eternalscream was her mother!? The news was startling and she was engulfed with a sudden feeling of belonging; Eternalscream was a very important part of the Clan. Her tail twitched happily before she padded forward and pressed her nose against Eternalscream's and purred in delight.

"That's awesome!" she mewed. "That means that Nightmare and I are sisters!"

Eternalscream's eyes didn't lose their pained look and she sighed. "Sari…there's more," she murmured before pulling away and folding her ears down sadly. "Sari, I am the daughter of Megatron and Starscream, the youngest of his kits."

Sari's jaw hit the ground again. "You're Megatron's kit?!" she asked.

"You didn't guess?" she asked in amusement, a small amount of humor entering her eyes. "I look very similar to him."

Sari blinked several times before hanging her head in shame. Eternalscream was right; now that she actually stopped and looked at her, she did bare a striking resemblance to the BloodClan leader. To think, she was descended from the great leader himself! This was overwhelming and amazing and she almost wanted to tackle the older she-cat in delight. She let out a loud purr of delight before bouncing around.

"Cool!" she meowed as she hopped over to Eternalscream and pressed her nose to hers again. "That's awesome news!"

Eternalscream smiled before purring and licking her head affectionately. They both headed back toward the camp in time to say good-bye to Firescream , Runamuck, and Runabout. Both purred softly to the three warriors before they rushed out of the alleyway and out into the Thunderpath to find the next group of BloodClan strays.

"Can I tell Nightmare and the others?" Sari asked.

"Go ahead," Eternalscream purred. "The rest of the Clan already knows."

Sari pelted forward and tackled Eternalblitz from behind, sending them both rolling forward. "Hello brother!" she purred.

"Get off of me, Sari," Eternalblitz growled.

"What did you say to him?" Thunderblast asked. "You're not his sister."

"Yes I am," Sari purred, her eyes sparkling in delight. "Eternalscream just told me! She's my mother!"

All three of them were silent for a moment before they let out yowls of delight and tackled her, sending all of them rolling around on the ground. They let out squeals of delight before they sprang apart, running circles around each other, and shouting their joy to the sky. Other warriors chuckled at their antics before Obsidian ventured forward to rub his head against Sari's flank, chuckling as she purred her joy to him.

"Oi! Are you lot done your yowling?" Lockdown's voice called, making Nightmare's head snap up. "If you are, I need extra paws to feed these lay-abouts."

"I'll come!" Nightmare mewed before she bounded forward, earning an amused purr from the giant black cat.

Eternalblitz's eyes narrowed before he followed her, giving Lockdown an icy glare that only earned an amused chuckle. Thunderblast blinked several times in confusion before padding forward, Sari and Obsidian following close behind her. Lockdown nodded several times before turning and leading them out of the alley and angling them towards one of the Twoleg parks. They crept into the bushes that lined the park and he separated them into pairs to cover more ground. He and Nightmare slipped away to hunt near the trees, Eternalblitz and Thunderblast headed for where Twolegs were sitting on weird, low-slung trees, and Sari and Obsidian headed deeper into the bushes.

Within moments, she had pounced and pinned a mouse down, killing it with a quick bite. Obsidian purred his praise before he snagged a bird off of a twig over their heads. They covered their prey and trotted on, their pelts brushing in the confined space that made up the hunting area. Sari was stalking a squirrel when Obsidian flashed past after a large rat and snapped its neck, scaring her prey up the tree. She glared at him in annoyance before licking her paw and dragging it over her face.

"You scared my squirrel off," she mewed as he trotted back over to her.

"Sorry," he replied before licking her cheek. "That rat bolted at the last second."

"Well, at least we caught lots of prey," she purred before she turned to head back to their caches.

"Yes," he agreed before his tail looped around hers. "We make a good team."

She stopped before looking into his yellow eyes, the ends of her ears heating up slightly under his adoring gaze. She purred softly before nodding and walking on, looping her tail around his. They dug up their prey and headed back to where Lockdown had told them to meet up. Lockdown and Nightmare were already there, licking each other's back around their caught prey. They looked up at them and smirked knowingly at each other before they rose to their paws.

"Nice haul," Lockdown called before he flicked his tail towards Eternalblitz and Thunderblast where they were lying in the sun. "Now let's get everything back to camp; we've got hungry, lazy cats to feed."

Sari purred in amusement around her catch before she followed him back to the camp. When they entered, several heads turned towards them as they dropped the prey into a pile and took a step back, knowing that they would get flattened if they tried to take anything before the other cats ate. Sari watched as many cats gave her thankful nods before they left with their prey, sharing it between themselves before Lockdown claimed several pieces for his hunters. He dropped them at their feet before settling down to share a large pigeon with Nightmare.

Sari glanced at her brother and noticed how darkly he was glaring at Lockdown's head. A sudden sense of protectiveness overcame her and she glanced meaningfully over at Nightmare, but she was stunned to see that she was returning her brother's heated glare with equal malice. She gave a brief flash of her fangs before she went back to sharing Lockdown's catch, the faintest purr echoing in the air. Sari blinked several times before relaxing and turning her attention back to the rat she was sharing with Obsidian; she trusted her sister's judgment enough to know that Lockdown wouldn't do anything stupid.

Sari looked down at the wide-eyed kits as they curled against Flamewar's paws, blinking huge red eyes up at them. Flamewar nudged them out into the open, purring reassuringly as the other she-cats monitored how many cats were surrounding them at once. Nightmare was lying on her stomach with her neck stretched out towards them, purring softly to tempt them out from the safety of their mother's body to come say hi.

"End, Strip, it's okay," Flamewar purred gently before she gave their rumps gentle shoves. "Go say hello."

The smaller yellow kit crept forward first, eyeing Nightmare nervously before he wiggled his back end and leapt on her. Nightmare purred softly and rolled over onto her back, feigning surrender as the little kit started batting at her playfully with his front paws. His red brother shifted slightly and looked up at his mother before following with a lowered head.

"What's up with him?" Sari whispered.

"End thinks it's pointless to play," Strip mewed before pouncing on his brother and making him roll around. "He says we're just going to die anyways!"

Nightmare gave Flamewar a sour look. "Vhat a happy kit jou had," she muttered.

"I blame his father," the black and red she-cat replied, jerking her tail towards a large black and white tom who was growling at two other toms.

"All your kits have issues," Starscream sighed as she padded over. "Wildrider and Breakdown are unstable."

"And you're any better?" Flamewar challenged with an angry twitch of her tail.

Starscream's eyes narrowed, but she didn't bite the bait as Firescream came trotting over with his brown kit Dyno trotting beside him, red eyes looking around with a barely concealed excitement; turns out his mate, a large white alley cat that Firescream had trained at a young age similar to Sari, had been hiding him for safe keeping since they had a dog problem where their camp was set up. Firescream didn't even know about him until he stopped at his den to corral his mate to the camp a few days before he went to see Flamewar. Snowfire was currently tending to making sure the warriors had enough to eat. Dyno leapt forward and battered Flamewar's hindquarter, mewing a rather vicious battle cry for such a young kit.

"How long until he's ready to be an apprentice?" Flamewar asked before she nudged Dyno away from her hindquarter.

"Three moons," Dyno mewed in delight. "Papa's gunna be my mentor!"

Starscream shot Firescream a glare before gently correcting the bouncing kit. "Megatron will decide who your mentor will be, little one," she purred. "But I'll try to put in a good word for your father."

Dyno wrinkled his nose before nodding. "Yeah!"

Starscream gave them all amused smirks before she paused and lifted her head as Megatron padded slowly over to them. He gave Starscream a single glance before she yowled for everyone's attention, making the two kits gasp and run for cover under Flamewar's belly, thinking that they had done something wrong; Starscream's yowls were very closely related and it was often hard to tell which yowl meant what. Everyone quickly gathered around them, pushing and shoving until they had a good spot to hear Megatron's orders. Sari gave Nightmare an excited look before settling onto her haunches.

"BloodClan is leaving the Twoleg place for good," Megatron yowled before he turned and looked at Flamewar. "Are you sure those two are ready for such a long trek?"

"Of course," Flamewar replied with a nod. "And if they grow tired I can always carry them."

Megatron nodded before giving Nightmare a long look. "Are you sure you are capable of traveling?" he asked softly.

"Being vith kits does not mean I cannot valk," she replied with narrowed eyes.

He dipped his head courteously before he signaled with his tail for everyone to follow him. End and Stripe mewed in terror as the cats rushed past, flattening themselves to the ground in fear. Even Dyno ducked behind Snowfire's leg, watching the huge tide of cats go rushing by without any thought of the kits that could get crushed underfoot. Sari bared her fangs angrily as several shoved her aside in a mad dash to follow Megatron. Most of the warriors that had stuck to the camp for most of the time spent in the Twoleg place were left behind hissing and spitting at the others. Flamewar's mate and kits were surrounding her and snarling out insults and threats as Flamewar desperately licked her two terrified kits.

"Idiots," Eternalscream spat before she leapt forward and waved her tail to the warriors left behind. "Come on, we'll lose them if we wait too long."

She took off after the group, slowing her pace so that the three moon old kits could keep up. Sari was trotting carefully behind Flamewar, ready to pick up one of the little toms when they got tired, when a sudden thought flashed through her mind. She gasped before rushing past the kits to talk to Eternalscream. She blurted out her problem without thinking about the other toms that were racing beside her.

"I have to say good-bye to my dad!"

Eternalscream slowed down and looked down at her, red eyes narrowed in thought. "Yes, I'm sure Megatron wouldn't mind if we made a small detour to say our farewells," she agreed before looking at Icy. "Get Flamewar back to the main group; we'll catch up."

Icy pressed his muzzle to hers and blinked gently down at her. "Be careful," he warned before he signaled to the others to follow him.

"I'm coming with you," Obsidian stated as he pressed his flank against Sari's.

"So am I," Nightmare agreed as she took a step towards them.

"Oh no," Eternalscream hissed before glaring at Nightmare. "You are not coming."

"Vhy not?!" Nightmare hissed.

"Because you have kits," Eternalscream stated as she pointed a paw at Nightmare's tummy. "I'm not going to have you running around on the streets with Twolegs swarming; do you know what they do with pregnant she-cats?"

"Fine," Nightmare grumbled before she padded over to where Lockdown was chuckling and shaking his head.

Eternalscream nodded before she turned and led Sari and Obsidian towards the part of the Twoleg place where Sumdac lived. Sari's paws felt heavy at the thought of seeing her father for the last time, only to say good-bye and not to actually see him. Obsidian pressed himself closer to her and gave her an encouraging purr as Eternalscream started to slow down. They leapt over the fence that separated Sumdac's yard from the Thunderpath and almost landed on the tom himself.

"What in the world?!" he meowed before darting away, his eyes wide in fright.

Obsidian smirked before looking down at her. "I see the resemblance now," he purred.

She smacked her tail over his muzzle before smiling at her father. "Miss me?" she asked.

"Sari?" he asked in surprise, trotting forward to press his nose to hers. "Is that really you?"

"Uh huh," she nodded before lifting her head up higher. "I'm a BloodClan warrior now, dad!"

"BloodClan?" he asked in confusion. "Isn't that the band of alleycats that terrorize the whole city?"

"Hey!" Eternalscream hissed, making the large tom back up with a squeak. "If you're going to insult my birthclan, do it out of earshot, you got that?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am, I understand," Sumdac replied before licking his chest self-consciously. "So, tell me, Sari, why did you come here to see me? It's been a long time since you vanished."

"I came to say good-bye," Sari mewed before lowering her head. "BloodClan's leaving for new territory."

"You're…leaving?" Sumdac whispered in shock. "But…but Sari!"

"Sari's decisions are out of your paws now, Sumdac," Eternalscream stated calmly as she looped her tail over Sari's shoulders.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked sadly.

"No," Sari mewed as she shook her head. "You probably never will."

Sumdac hung his head before padding over and pressing his nose into Sari's scruff. "Be safe," he whispered before stepping back.

Sari nodded before she turned and hopped onto the fence, Obsidian leaping up beside her as Eternalscream glanced back at Sumdac. "If you ever see a wildcat by the name of Longarm, tell him that we've headed north," she called before she leapt down onto the little Thunderpath.

Sari and Obsidian bounded after her, quickly heading back the way they came. They had to move fast if they wanted to meet up with the Clan again, something that Eternalscream obviously wanted to do. They raced past their old camp, not even looking back as they charged on. The sun was starting to sink in the sky by the time they reached the outer limits of the Twoleg place, strides never slacking as they headed for the huge rolling hills ahead of them. As they approached, Sari noticed shapes prowling around on the hilltops.

"The Clan waited for us," Obsidian purred as they raced up the first hill.

Eternalscream let out a yowl before she slid to a stop in front of Megatron, bowing her head respectfully. He nodded his head before flicking his tail to Sari and Obsidian, letting them know that they could go mingle with the others. They nodded before darting away, but Sari cast one glance behind her to watch Megatron lick Eternalscream's head gently, the faintest of purrs rippling his pelt. She smiled before pouncing on Eternalblitz's back, wrestling with him in greeting before she leapt off to whip her tail around behind her in mock aggression. Eternalblitz yowled before charging at her, a smirk plastered to his muzzle as they wrestled on the ground.

"Good to see you haven't lost your fighting spirit," Lockdown chuckled before where he was cleaning his paws, Nightmare's head resting on his back.

Sari laughed before Megatron's yowl interrupted them. "There is still sunlight to travel by," he called before moving to the head of the large group of cats. "But this time, no trampling anyone, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the cats replied before they rose to their feet and trotted after the massive tom.

Sari glanced back one last time at the Twoleg place and swore she saw a yellow blur racing around the border. She shook her head before bounding after her Clanmates, wondering what lay ahead for them now.

here is the 15 chapter!!! wowow thats a lot for me now click review u know u want to....(^^)


	16. Chapter 16

Eternalscream stretched herself out under the overhanging branch of a small shrub, content to rest her paws after a long day's travel. Nightmare shifted beside her, lying on her side as her kit-swollen belly sagged away from her. The journey was taking its toll on her and she was beginning to lag behind the rest of the group. She had heard several cats complaining about the slow pace, but the kits that were forced to walk with them didn't mind too much since it meant they got to rest more often as they waited for her to catch up.

Lockdown was lying beside Nightmare, his head resting on her neck, and his eyes narrowed at a group of grumbling toms not far away. Eternalscream shared his apprehension about the toms since they were the ones that wanted to leave her daughter behind to fend for herself in the unknown territory. The group broke up as Starscream shoved her way through them, hissing at them to move as she came to lie down beside her, her ears turned against her head in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Starscream started washing her front leg vigorously.

"Those toms are starting to grate on everyone's nerves," Starscream hissed as she continued to lick her leg. "I say we leave them behind!"

Eternalscream purred her agreement, glancing at her mother curiously. Not for the first time in the past quarter moon of travel had she failed to notice that Starscream was getting oddly plump around her middle. Prey had been very good during their travel, but Starscream should not have been getting fat from it. On top of that, Starscream was doing a lot of scouting ahead, letting the Clan know where there were places to hunt, but that did not mean she was actually hunting there herself. She didn't dare make an accusations against her mother though; she was oddly prickly lately, more so than usual.

Eternalblitz came charging over and slid to a stop in front of them panting. "Megatron wants us to patrol near the Twoleg fence to see if there's any way through that field," he panted. "Thunderblast, Sari, and I need a senior warrior to go with us."

Eternalscream sat up and shook her fur out. "I'll come; Lockdown's a little busy and Starscream…well, she'll claw your fur out at the moment," she teased good-naturedly.

"And don't you forget it," Starscream snorted before resting her head on her paws. "I haven't had a moment's rest since we began this journey!"

Eternalscream shook her head before bounding away with her kit, following him as he led his sisters away from the clearing that BloodClan was resting in, and up to the fence that marked the boundary between the forest and the Twoleg nest. Thunderblast wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell of Twolegs on the fence posts, but they quickly set out to explore the perimeter. Sari stopped suddenly and tipped her head back, opening her mouth to get a better scent of something.

"I smell something," she whispered before crouching.

"What?" Eternalblitz asked as he kept pacing forward.

A loud yowl sounded before a white blur crashed into Eternalblitz, sending him toppling backwards. He snarled and struggled to regain his composure as he struggled under the ball of fur that was currently clawing him up. Eternalscream leapt forward with an infuriated yowl and smacked the furball off of her kit, fluffing her fur up in outrage as a loud squeak sounded as the ball of fur rolled into a bush. Large red eyes blinked up at her from the small bush before a snow white cat with black tipped ears and cheeks and tail wiggled out from under it, shaking its fur out and making the yarn collar around its neck quiver.

"I got attacked by a kittypet?!" Eternalblitz moaned in disgust. "That's so embarrassing!"

"Hey!" the cat mewed, leaping forward with its fur fluffed up. "Who you calling a kittypet, mouse-breath?!"

"You, furball!" he spat as he took a step forward.

"I'm not a kittypet!" the other cat mewed. "This collar's just so the Twoleg in that house knows that I live around here!"

Eternalscream flipped her tail over her kit's mouth before she looked at the little cat in front of her. "We're just passing through," she stated calmly. "We didn't mean to intrude."

"How many?" the cat asked, red eyes narrowing.

"Many," Eternalscream purred before smirking. "You're a kit."

"I'm an apprentice, thank you!" the smaller cat mewed angrily.

"An apprentice?" Sari asked in surprise, trotting forward to get a better look at the kit. "To what Clan?"

"BloodClan!" the kit purred, its tail waving behind it in excitement.

"What?!" Thunderblast gasped.

"Impossible!" Eternalblitz snarled.

"Says who?" the kit demanded, going into a fighting crouch. "What rogue cat has the right to say that I'm not a BloodClan apprentice?"

"Because we are BloodClan," Eternalscream growled before looking down at the kit as its eyes widened in surprise. "How is this possible? There cannot be two BloodClans."

"My mentor might have a better idea," the kit mewed before point its tail towards the Twoleg barn. "He's in there right now catching mice; the place is full of them and makes an easy meal. I don't think he'll mind guests…as long as no one tries to scratch the Twoleg."

Eternalscream narrowed her eyes in thought before she ordered Thunderblast to collect Megatron. She turned back to the kit and noticed that it now looked rather scared, almost as if it wanted to take back its offer of staying in the barn for the night. She smiled gently before taking a step forward.

"I'm Eternalscream," she mewed politely. "This is Eternalblitz and Sari, my kits."

"I'm Psy," the kit replied with a weak smile. "Nice to meet you. Who was the other cat you sent away?"

"Thunderblast," Sari replied. "Our sister."

Psy nodded before kneading the ground under her paws. "I hope your leader doesn't want to bring every cat with him," she murmured softly. "I don't think we have that much room left."

"Why make the offer then?" Sari asked.

"I was trying to be nice, you know, for attacking you like that," she mumbled. "It's really my first time alone out on a patrol and I was so excited that I wanted to do a good job…now I'm probably going to get in trouble."

Eternalscream purred gently before padding forward to lick the apprentice's head. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything to your mentor when we get there," she replied before she heard hurrying pawsteps.

She looked up as Megatron, Starscream, and Thunderblast raced over to them. Psy gasped in fear before hiding behind her leg, startling the new arrivals. Sari and Eternalblitz blinked at each other before gazing down at the cowering kit, whose eyes had grown to the size of the full moon. It was such a sudden change from the vicious attacker earlier that sheseemed like two different cats altogether.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble," she whimpered before Megatron took a step forward.

"Is this the kit that claims to be a BloodClan apprentice?" he asked coldly.

Psy nodded her head and lowered herself to the ground. Megatron's eyes narrowed in disgust before he snorted. Eternalscream bent down and gently licked Psy's head, feeling sorry for the poor little kit; Megatron was an intimidating cat through and through so her fear was understandable.

"Where is this barn?" Starscream asked, her eyes filled with concern. "Nightmare's kits could start coming any day now! I'd rather she be somewhere warm and safe than out here in the open."

Psy's head shot up and she looked at Starscream in shock. "You have a cat with kits?" she asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you say so?! Go get them! And quick! Don't you know that there are foxes out here? What are you, mouse-brained?!"

Starscream's fur fluffed up in rage before she spat at Thunderblast to get the cats with kits and lead them over to them. Thunderblast rolled her eyes before vanishing, sending Psy a worried glance; not many cats spoke like that to Starscream and lived to tell about it. Psy, however, was pacing back and forth, muttering under her breath about something, shaking her head as if to dislodge a tick. Megatron was now giving the kit an approving look, one eyebrow lifted as he chuckled softly.

Thunderblast returned shortly with Firescream, Snowfire, Dyno, Flamewar, End, Strip, Motormaster, Wildrider, Breakdown, Lockdown, and Nightmare, herding them gently over to where they were waiting. Psy took one look at everyone before nodding and leaping up onto the fence and looking down at them again, flicking her tail to follow. Flamewar picked End up by his scruff while Motormaster grabbed Strip and leapt up after her, not bothering to stop and ask questions; Thunderblast most likely had already filled them in. Lockdown helped Nightmare climb up onto the fence, purring encouragement as she tried not to drag her belly along the wood. Dyno refused to be carried and instead tried unsuccessfully to climb onto the fence, in the end letting Firescream lift him up so that he could trot after the others.

Psy led them straight across the field, looking back a few times to make sure they were following. A loud barking made all of them freeze and Megatron snarled in rage before Psy came back and blinked at them in amusement.

"That's just Golem," she laughed. "He's a pushover and wouldn't hurt a flea if it bit him."

Nightmare stuck her nose in the air and hissed. "I'm not going anyvhere near a dog!" she snarled.

Psy rolled her eyes. "Golem is tied up near the house at night," she mewed in return. "And he's never chased a cat in his life."

She waved her tail and set off at a brisk pace towards the barn again, ears perked forward. They followed quickly, looking around as the barking started up again. They watched as Psy darted out of the grass and raced over to a huge grey dog that was rearing up on its hind legs, jowls flapping as it barked in their direction. She flew forward and started hissing at the huge beast until it hit the ground with a loud whine. Its tail started wagging in excitement before Psy cuffed it good-naturedly over the ear and waved her tail for them to follow. They followed cautiously, eyeing the dog mistrustfully as they crept past the Twoleg nest and the dog, waiting for something to come out and nab them.

"Not far now," Psy mewed encouragingly to Nightmare, who was panting again from the walk. "A few more pawsteps and you can curl up in the hay and sleep 'til sunhigh tomorrow!"

Eternalscream chuckled at the kit's new attitude as it showed them a way into the barn through a crack in the door. They wiggled through one at a time and were greeted by the smell of hay, mice, rats, pigeons, and cats. A loud yowl went up before Psy leapt forward and called out a greeting, then a black and yellow cat that towered over them all padded over. Dark green eyes twinkled in the darkness of the barn but something about it seemed oddly familiar. Beside her, Starscream and Megatron let out loud gasps of surprise.

"_The sun that shines in the night will greet you at your journey's end_," Megatron whispered.

The large tom stopped beside Nightmare and gave her a gentle nudge towards a hay pile. "Go and rest, young one; I can smell your exhaustion," he purred gently, his voice a deep baritone.

Nightmare purred her thanks before staggering over to the hay and curling up. Lockdown stayed close to her and licked her pelt gently, purring as she snuggled closer to him. The tom let out a purr of amusement before he looked the rest of them over, nudging Dyno to his feet and instructing Snowfire where she could curl up to let the kits sleep. She and Flamewar trotted off to the area indicated, their kits mewing tiredly behind them. Eternalscream looked up at the massive tom and was just able to make out his markings.

He was jet black with yellow ears, muzzle, paws, and the tip of his tail was yellow. He had hard muscles that rippled under his fur, signs of good hunting, and went with his massive build. His eyes sparkled with good humor before he took a step forward to lick Psy's head gently.

"You did the right thing bringing these cats here, little one," he purred to her, earning a mew of delight. "How many more of you are there?"

"Lots," Megatron replied, stepping forward to gaze up at the massive tom; he could walk underneath his jaw and his ears might have grazed the large tom's chin. "I do not think this barn could hold us all."

"No, but there is a small shelter not far just outside," the tom replied, pointing with his tail towards the far wall. "It's sheltered from the wind and connected to the barn through a door; the Twoleg won't mind us using it as long as you don't leave a mess behind."

Megatron nodded, but Eternalscream noticed how his paws were trembling slightly. What was making him so unnerved about this giant tom? He sent Eternalblitz back with Sari to collect the rest of the Clan while Starscream and Eternalscream set about hunting. When they finished, most of the Clan had arrived and were slipping through the door that Psy showed them to rest. Many gave the massive tom horrified stares as they walked past, but the tom didn't seem to notice, more worried about the scratched that they had.

"Our medicine cats are away visiting the Moontree," the tom murmured quietly to Megatron. "I'm afraid I don't know enough about healing herbs to help you out."

"That's alright," Megatron replied. "A shelter is more than enough help right now."

"What is this?" a calm voice called from a pile of hay. "I leave to collect water from the stream and come back to find our barn being overran with strangers."

Eternalscream looked at the lean black tom that came padding over to them, green eyes narrowed. Psy's tail twitched as she purred in amusement, smiling at the tom as he stopped beside her. The massive tom chuckled before motioning with his tail.

"This is my other apprentice Ty," he purred. "He's a little more serious than Psy, a good balance really, but harmless if you don't get him mad."

Megatron nodded towards the young tom before lifting his head up. "We are sheltering here for the night," he replied.

"Psy's idea, I assume?" Ty asked before nodding. "The foxes around here are sneaky and cruel; kits make too easy prey for them."

Starscream shivered slightly before hissing. "And you haven't bothered driving them off?" she demanded.

"That's not our job," Ty replied. "The Sky Patrol handles that, but they were needed to escort the medicine cats tonight; as long as the other patrols are on high alert, they'll be fine."

"And we have Golem," Psy piped up. "He'd never let a fox get us!"

"You have a great deal of faith in the dog," Starscream hissed.

"Golem saved her from drowning before she was an apprentice," the large tom replied, stepping forward to defend his small apprentice. "She trusts him with her life."

Eternalscream tilted her head slightly when Starscream took a few steps back and flinched away. She looked at the large tom and understood Starscream's reaction; the warm green eyes had turned as cold as ice. Megatron took a threatening step forward, but the tom's eyes had already returned to normal and he merely gave his coat a shake before nodding.

"Hay isn't as comfortable as moss, but it will have to do for the night," he purred before turning away. "I'll see you in the morning."

Psy and Ty purred their good-nights before following the older tom into the hay. Eternalscream yawned before she went to the hay pile and curled up, watching the last few stragglers wander into the shelter attached to the barn. She purred softly before drifting off to sleep.

The smell of a freshly killed mouse roused her from her slumber and she yawned widely. Psy was trotting away with a mouse in her jaws, heading for where Starscream and Megatron were stirring from their nest. She dropped the mouse beside them and dipped her head politely before trotting away, her tail flicking happily. Eternalscream smiled before she noticed the dead mouse beside her and started to eat it happily. She spotted Ty showing Dyno a hunter's crouch, letting him practice on a mouse he caught, and correcting his form. Snowfire was watching nearby, her white tail curled over her paws and amusement in her yellow eyes.

Megatron stretched himself out and padded past, heading over to Ty with Starscream trotting beside him. Eternalscream stretched herself out before padding after him. He dipped his head to the black apprentice before Dyno lunged at his leg, gnawing on him playfully. Megatron chuckled before shaking his leg to dislodge the kit, purring when he rolled back to his feet and lashed his tiny tail side to side.

"That's a lively one," the large tom's voice called as he hopped down from the loft and padded over, a large pigeon trapped in his jaws. "Ty, take this to the black she-cat over there; she needs all the strength she can get."

Ty nodded before picking the pigeon up and heading for Nightmare, nodding to Lockdown as the large tom lifted his head threateningly. Megatron stepped forward and stared into the tom's eyes before his red eyes darkened.

"You lead BloodClan now?" he asked with an angry growl.

"Just the group that lives in the area," the tom replied with a soft smile. "We escaped here after the battle with the Forest cats; we didn't know where the rest of you went."

"Twoleg place," Starscream replied.

"And that's why I couldn't find either of your scent," the tom laughed before he dipped his head. "It is good to see you all again," he added.

"How many have made it here?" Megatron asked.

"A fair amount," he replied before smiling. "I can show you a place to settle in, if you wish. There's a large area just to the north of this barn that has good prey and dry dens."

Megatron nodded his head slowly before narrowing his eyes. "There cannot be two leaders of BloodClan," he stated.

"I know," the tom sighed. "But I cannot step down…perhaps there is a chance of there being two separate BloodClans?"

"Perhaps," Megatron snorted before he sighed and shook his head. "I thought you were dead."

"Most of the Clan did until they found me here resting," the tom replied, looking around. "The Twoleg is odd; he puts collars on us just so that he knows which cats live in the area; he never feeds us anything like kittypets."

"And you let him?" Megatron demanded in outrage.

"I was too weak to protest at the time," the tom replied with a twitch of his tail. "To be honest, I'm not even sure how I got here."

Psy purred before appearing beside him and winding herself easily around his front legs. Eternalscream smirked at the display of affection from the young apprentice as the tom chuckled, leaning down to lick her head gently. She purred again before glancing around and tilting her head as the rest of BloodClan filed out into the barn, planning on going in search of food. She looked up at her mentor again before he nodded and took a step forward.

"If you'll follow me, Megatron, I can show you the area where your Clan can settle down," he stated.

Megatron nodded before Starscream yowled to get everyone's attention. Instantly, the whole Clan was clustered around them, making Psy gasp and duck under the huge tom's body, her red eyes staring out at the crowd in terror. Ty stood silently beside his large mentor, eyes narrowed slightly before he looked up expectantly at the large tom. He gave one sweep of the barn before nodding and showing everyone over to a window that was opened just about an empty stall.

"One at a time; the Twoleg won't like to see a wave of cats coming out of his barn," he stated with a gentle smile before Psy bounded up and out the window to show how easy it was.

It took no time at all to get everyone out of the barn and reorganized, the kits being carried by their parents as they mewed their protests. Psy was gazing at the kits in fascination before she bounded after her mentor and tore across the slope of the hill that dropped steeply down to a small river. She raced across a shallow bed where the water barely lapped past her paws and leapt over to the other side, spinning around to call them over. Eternalscream narrowed her eyes before looking at Nightmare, knowing that the she-cat would never make that jump with her belly full of kits. Lockdown had a similar look of concern on his face as Nightmare padded forward without any fear, watching the others leap across to the sandy bank where Psy was waiting.

"There're stepping stones just up the bank," Psy called before pointing with her tail. "I just like jumping over the river."

Several of the cats that had jumped over the river glared at her while the ones that hadn't jumped yet laughed. They trotted a little ways down the riverbank, rounding a bend that hid the stepping stones from sight. Ty led the way across, showing the kits where to jump to make sure they didn't fall into the river. When they had all crossed, Ty led them back to the rest of the cats that were waiting, only to gawk at the sight of Psy wrestling with a huge fish, her hind paws backtracking hard into the bank as she tried to haul her catch onto the bank.

Ty raced forward and bit hard into the wriggling tail, helping his smaller companion haul the fish onto the bank. He sank his fangs into the back of the fish's neck before looking at Psy, who was now soaked but looking pleased with herself. He shook his head before stepping back as the kits raced forward with mews of delight, not even stopping to thank them as they dug in.

"Well done, Psy," the massive tom purred as he trotted forward. "Almost on your own."

"It's huge!" Sari mewed. "How did you manage to even catch it?"

"Used my tail as bait," Psy giggled, wiggling the tip of it. "It thought it was a worm!"

The kits mewed happily from the half-devoured fish, licking their lips as their mothers trotted over to finish off the meal. Nightmare gazed around nervously before the tom led them up the side of the river into tall grass. Psy bounded ahead with Ty, both with serious expressions on their face, and Eternalscream looked at the massive tom in hopes of discovering a reason for their sudden seriousness. The tom, however, seemed to share their feelings and was turning his head constantly, almost as if he was expecting an ambush.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she made her way over to him.

"There's a coyote that lives around here," he replied. "He doesn't usually come after use, but with so many of the Clan weakened by the journey…I wouldn't put it past that stupid mutt to try to take one of us for lunch."

Eternalscream shivered before she padded over to Nightmare, suddenly very aware that she was far weaker and slower than the rest. Lockdown seemed to have similar thoughts running through his own head and was probably a few moments away from crawling underneath her and carrying her on his back. She met his eyes and nodded before they each paced with the pregnant she-cat, who looked grateful as the others slowly started to pull away. The tom's head turned towards them and he sat down, his green eyes shining gently as he told Megatron to follow Psy and Ty closely while he waited.

"It won't be far now," he promised when they reached him. "There's a small gully up ahead that is the end of our territory; beyond it is a large area with forests and rivers. BloodClan should settle in nicely."

"Why haven't you taken it then?" Lockdown asked, red eyes narrowing. "If you think it's such a great place."

The tom shook his head slowly. "I don't have enough cats under my leadership to control that big of a territory," he replied. "Ty knows the area best though; he can show you where you can make a camp that's protected and safe."

"You take great pride in your apprentices," Eternalscream commented, blinking up at him kindly.

He dipped his head as they padded after the fading tails of their Clanmates. "They hold the future of BloodClan in their paws, as do your youngest warriors," he replied. "They are what make us stronger, what protects us from disappearing into nothing like the Clans before us. We still exist because they do."

"Zat's one vay to put it," Nightmare purred softly as she padded along beside them. "It's hard to think of myself as anyzing but veak at ze moment."

"It will pass," the tom purred before he led them out into a gully that split through the field.

The sides of the slope dropped off several tail-length to a lazy, flowing river, to which most of the Clan were looking over with nervous expressions. Ty was sitting on a large rock, green eyes staring around in boredom as the wind tugged at his pelt. Psy's head poked over the edge of the gully, full of dripping moss that she passed off to another cat to pass around. She vanished a second later, the end of her tail just flicking over the ridge to show that she had turned around instead of fallen backwards. The tom moved on, winding through the throng of cats to make sure that everyone was safe, before he made his way over to Ty, speaking in a low voice as his tail twitched. Psy appeared with another ball of soaking moss and passed it to Flamewar before she sprang over the lip of the ridge and darted over to Ty. She stood there for a moment before the tom murmured something to her and she vanished into the tall grass.

"We can rest here for a while," the tom called before he wrapped his tail around his paws. "The next leg of the journey is rougher and you will all need your strength."

Eternalscream guided Nightmare over to a soft patch of grass before she glanced at Megatron. "You know this place well?" he called back.

"My apprentice will show you to where you can set up camp," he replied, nodding to Ty as he hopped down beside him and stood beside him like a small shadow. "This gully is the border that runs through the territory."

"You won't be accompanying us?" Cyclonus asked as he pushed his way forward to stand beside the huge tom, his long ears just passing the top of his head.

"I have my own duties to see to, Cyclonus," the tom purred before pressing his head to the smaller cat's. "I'm not a kit anymore."  
Cyclonus let out a grunt before Psy came trotting into view with a several birds dangling from her jaws. She dropped them on the ground before she blinked up at the tom, then turned and vanished into the grass again. The cats moved forward to snag the birds that she had collected, moving off into groups to eat as Psy reappeared with what looked like a giant mouse clamped in her jaws. She glanced over at Nightmare and trotted over as quickly as she could, mumbling something around her catch.

"Groundhog!" she purred as she dropped it at Nightmare's feet. "They taste really good! Honest!"

Nightmare sniffed at the groundhog before she started to eat, nudging it over to Lockdown with a small smile. "Jou haven't been eating lately," she murmured.

"You need it more," he grunted in reply, but took a bite when her eyes started to become pleading.

Psy purred in delight before she darted around the group of cats, making sure that everyone had gotten something to eat. She pranced over to her mentor and sat down beside him, holding her head up proudly as he licked her head in praise. She must have still been young to be treated like that, or was the tom's own kit. Eternalscream nodded slightly before Megatron rose to his feet, sweeping his head around the Clan as he looked to see if everyone was done eating. Lockdown looked down at the carcass that Nightmare couldn't finish and wolfed it down, earning a content laugh from both of them as Megatron called his Clan to their feet.

"We will meet again," Megatron promised as he pressed his nose to the tom's in farewell.

"There will be a Gathering in a few nights," the tom purred in reply, green eyes shining with emotions. "We have one every moon or so to catch up with the patrols that keep track of the borders; we hardly ever see each other any other time. You're welcome to join us."

"I will take this into consideration," Megatron replied before he narrowed his eyes. "Where would we go?"

"Follow the gully that way," the tom replied, flicking his tail over Megatron's shoulder. "It will lead to a large clearing with rocks and fallen trees. That is where we gather."

"Then we will probably see you there," Megatron replied before he tipped his head to Ty. "Lead on, young one."

Ty nodded before he turned to leave, pressing his head to Psy's as she rubbed against him. "Walk with StarClan," she whispered.

He made a small grimace before nodding and moving on. Psy and the tom stood by as the rest of BloodClan passed by, nodding politely until they vanished around the curve of the gully. Ty hopped onto a large tree that had fallen across the sides of the gully, making a perfect bridge for them to cross. They pushed the kits up first, making them walk carefully underneath their parent's bellies to prevent them from falling over the edge. Ty led the way across the bridge, calling out warnings whenever the wind kicked up, and swayed the bridge. Dyno let out a mew of fear and refused to move his paws any farther from where he clung to the trunk.

"We must move," Ty stated coldly as Snowfire started to lick her kit desperately. "Pick him up by the scruff if you must; the longer we are out here, the more danger we are in."

Firescream backed up slowly before he grabbed Dyno's scruff and picked him up. They started moving again, ignoring the kits desperate mews of terror. End and Strip started mewing in fear, but Flamewar refused to let them stop moving, butting their rear ends to make them move. Eternalscream was near the end of the line, helping Nightmare crawl across the trunk, and watching where the others have stepped to make sure she did not fall off the tree.

She hopped down after Nightmare and padded after the Clan, watching as the tall, sweeping grass started to give way to more and more trees. Several of the older cats started meowing and bouncing on the spot like kits, pointing out the towering trees as if they were back in the forest of the Clans. She smiled as she noticed the sounds of prey scuttling through the grass, almost bouncing into her paws to twitch their noses up at her curiously. She could have easily dispatched enough prey to feed the Clan for moons, but she ignored it; no point killing off all of the prey before they had a chance to get use to the area. She noticed that Ty had vanished into the trees, vanishing into the shadows and leaving only a scent trail behind him to follow.

"Foolish kit," Starscream hissed as she stopped to scratch her shoulder against a tree trunk. "He should know better than to just abandon us!"

"Perhaps you should not jump to conclusions," Ty's voice called before he materialized out of the shadows of a fern, blinking his dark eyes at her as she leapt backwards with a hiss. "I was checking for foxes; there were some here the last time I was here, a few moons ago. I would guess that Cloud Patrol scared it off."

He flicked his tail for them to follow, prowling through the forest as if he knew them by heart. The kits were forced to stay close to their parents to prevent them from trying to run away and explore on their own. Sari and Obsidian had their tails intertwined as they padded after Ty, glancing around nervously. What a change it must be for the two young cats that had grown up in a world of bricks and metal. Come to think of it, she felt a little lost herself, but she had hunted in the trees of the Twoleg parks so it didn't intimidate her too much.

The sun was starting to sink below the horizon when Ty led them down into a clearing obscured by large thorn bushes. Megatron's ears pricked forward before they edged their way down into the clearing, wriggling through the bushes and leaving tufts of hair behind in their wake. Eternalblitz was the first one to shove his way into the clearing and a loud gasp greeted everyone as they wiggled out behind him.

"It's huge!" he meowed as he stared around in surprise.

"Look!" Starscream called as she darted ahead and started sniffing at tree roots. "There's a hole here! We could dig it out a bit and cover it with branches for a den!"

"Like the old warriors' den in ThunderClan camp!" Octane purred as she trotted forward, sniffing around beside the other she-cat. "It would be just like home!"

Oil slick was sniffing at what looked to be a dug out rabbit burrow. "I could use this as the medicine den," he mewed as he scraped his paw at the entrance. "Not exactly ShadowClan standards, but it will do."

Eternalscream watched the older cats as they prowled around the clearing, mewing out their discoveries and poking their noses into holes as the sunlight faded. She padded forward as Flamewar stopped at a large berry bush, sniffing at it curiously as her kits lay at her feet. She glanced up as she approached and smiled before nodding towards Nightmare.

"This would make a good nursery," she whispered before she started digging at the roots. "But the bushes are in the way."

"We don't have time to dig them out before Nightmare's kits are here," Eternalscream replied. "Perhaps it will pass as a job for the apprentices when we get some?"

"I suppose it would work for the apprentice den," Flamewar agreed before glancing over at Snowfire and narrowing her eyes. "I just don't want that rogue to find the new nursery site before I do."

"Snowfire is part of the Clan," Eternalscream remarked darkly before taking a step forward. "Unless you think that Lockdown, for all his misplaced loyalties, is a rogue as well?"

"Lockdown left with us when we were banished from the forest!" Flamewar hissed. "Firescream found that waste of fur in an alley!"

"She's loyal to our Clan; that's ALL you need to worry about," she hissed in returned before she moved off to help her brother's mate find a den. "Tired?"

"Very," the white she-cat purred in reply, blue eyes twinkling. "And Dyno's still trembling from the tree-bridge, aren't you, little one?"

"We were so high up," he squeaked, red eyes huge before he narrowed them. "But I won't ever be scared of it again! I'll learn to cross it with my eyes closed!"

"I don't even think Starscream is that foolish," Eternalscream purred before she licked the brown kit gently over the ears, earning a mew of indignity. "Just learn to cross it without looking down, Dyno."

The kit mewed in agreement before Sari came racing over and stood panting beside them. "I, I found a place for Nightmare to have her kits!" she mewed in delight before her tail quivered behind her. "But I need some help getting rid of all the branches."

"Where is it?" Eternalscream asked as she trotted after her daughter.

"At the base of the oak there," she replied, pointing her nose towards a huge oak tree whose twisted roots rose up several tail-lengths into the air. "The roots would make a nice safe place for the new kits once we get a roof over it."

Eternalscream agreed immediately, weaving through the roots as several of the other she-cats appeared to help pull the discarded and broken branches out of the roots. Nightmare was lying in the middle of the camp, Lockdown pacing anxiously around her with worried eyes as the others tried to make suitable dens for themselves. They glared at him from time to time, but didn't say anything as the moon started to rise in the sky. Glancing over at where Starscream and Megatron were sniffing around a fallen log, she saw that Ty was speaking to Megatron. Curious, she left the other she-cats to pile the branches on top of the roots to form a solid roof and trotted over to hear what was being said.

"Are you sure you should?" Megatron asked, his red eyes narrowed.

"My mentor will be expecting me," Ty replied.

"Stay the night," Starscream offered, poking her nose out from around the log. "I don't want your mentor to try to rip my fur out for getting his apprentice killed."

"I know this part of the forest better than most," he replied calmly.

"Why?" Eternalscream asked as she sat down beside Megatron and looked down at the smaller tom. "How is it that you know the territory when your leader does not own it?"

Ty smiled slyly. "He found me out here wandering around when I was young," he purred in amusement. "I lived and hunted here with a few of the Blue-eyed ones before my mentor rescued me."

"Blue-eyed ones?" they all mewed curiously.

"I don't know how to explain them any other way," Ty replied before he rose to his paws. "I will leave you to organize your camp. This is the best place for it, but if you wish to have patrols to protect the border for foxes and badgers, I suggest you set up farther in."

"You really wouldn't rest until morning?" Eternalscream asked.

"I must be getting back," Ty replied with a small nod. "May I also suggest that if you choose to go to the Gathering to go before the sun sets?"

"Why?" Megatron asked with narrowed eyes.

"So you can see all the patrols, of course," Ty replied before he turned away. "You'll want to know how many of the original BloodClan have survived under my mentor's rule."

Megatron nodded before flicking his tail. "Travel with StarClan, young one," he stated gently in farewell.

"Yes….StarClan…right," Ty snorted before he turned and padded away.

Eternalscream narrowed her eyes after the apprentice before he vanished through the thorn bushes; he did not believe in StarClan. She shook her head before she looked over at the new nursery, smiling as Snowfire and Lockdown guided Nightmare into the den, the young she-cat dragging her paws in exhaustion. She looked around, searching for a place to settle down for the night, when her mates wound their way around her and led her over to a clump of bushes, purring happily as she brushed against them.

"Zere is not any place for ze warriors yet," Icy meowed before licking her ear.

"Ve can search in ze morning," Hothead grunted as he settled down beside her.

"Tonight ve can all snuggle togezer!" Random purred.

She purred back as she pressed herself to Icy's body and licked his ears gently. His brothers wrapped themselves around her and purred contently as they all drifted off to sleep in a comfy bundle of fur.

review ... or else..


	17. Chapter 17

AA T

Eternalscream yawned widely before a drop of water landed on her nose, causing her to snort. She blinked her eyes open and stared around the clearing as the sun's rays cut through the trees. It was their second day in the new camp and she was stunned at how far it had come along. Already, the warrior's den was half-way to completion, the nursery was finally secured enough that the roof wasn't going to fall in with the slightest breeze, and Oil slick's den was almost packed with medicinal herbs. The food pile was already stocked, probably from one of the patrols that had left earlier in the morning, and it just showed how good hunting was in their new territory.

She wiggled out of the ball of brothers that had wound their way around her during the night. She gave herself a shake before stopping just outside of the bushes where she and her mates still slept, leaning backwards to give her back a good cleaning. She perked her ears up as rustling from the nursery caught her attention, and looked over as Snowfire came racing out of the entrance with wide eyes. She tore across the clearing and vanished into Oil slick's den. Eternalscream raced forward as the two cats came tearing out of the medicine cat's den and started heading for the nursery.

"What's wrong?" she called.

"Nightmare's kits are coming!" Snowfire replied.

Eternalscream let out a purr of delight before she followed the other two into the den, watching where she put her paws as End and Strip started mewing. Oil slick was pressing his nose to Nightmare's stomach, his red eyes narrowed as her sides quivered and clenched every few seconds. She settled down by her daughter's head and licked her reassuringly as Snowfire rounded the kits up away from Nightmare.

Oil slick gently guided Nightmare through the whole process, encouraging her to push and when to breathe. Before they knew it, two little kits where curled against Nightmare's belly, suckling away contently as their mother relaxed. Snowfire vanished through the entrance to go get Lockdown, who had gone out to patrol near the gully before sunrise, while Flamewar made sure the kits didn't go anywhere near the new mother.

"They're beautiful, Nightmare," Eternalscream purred as she looked at the little kits.

"Ja," Nightmare breathed before resting her head on the ground. "Lockdown can stop panicking now."

They all chuckled before Oil slick turned and left, leaving instructions for her to rest. She heard loud pawsteps outside the nursery before Lockdown shoved his way in, his shoulders catching on the branches that held up the roof. Eternalscream hissed before shoving him back out, leaping over him to make room as he tried to wiggle in past her again. She heard his desperate mew before Nightmare's tired meow cut him off, lowering into a purr as they settled down. She shook her head before padding away to where Megatron had emerged from his den inside the fallen tree.

"What's the commotion?" he asked as he gave himself a shake.

"Nightmare had her kits," she replied with a purr.

Megatron blinked and nodded. "Good, now she can rest properly without a belly full of kits kicking her," he purred softly.

She nodded proudly before smiling. "BloodClan is getting stronger," she purred.

He nodded again before straightening and staring around the clearing. "Starscream has taken over her duties as deputy fairly well," he commented, narrowing his eyes slightly. "She's already gotten the next few patrols all sorted out. Not to mention a few hunting patrols."

"Is this…how the forest cats run things?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I doubt we need so many patrols, but I will change things later. I'll let Starscream have her fun for a little while longer."

Eternalscream purred before tilting her head. "Are we attending that Gathering that the huge tom mentioned?" she asked.

Megatron frowned before nodding. "Yes, it will be good for us to see how many of our original numbers had survived…and how many new ones we have," he replied.

"Will…they rejoin us?" she asked nervously.

"I'm not counting on it," he grumbled before shaking his head. "If what I can surmise is correct, they will have no wish to rejoin us; we are two different BloodClans now."

"Can there be _two_ BloodClans?" she asked as she stepped closer, blinking worriedly up at him.

He growled before shaking his head. "I'll decide that later; it is out of my paws now if we must," he replied before giving her head a gentle lick. "Don't fret, little one, all will reveal itself in time."

"You a mystic now?" she purred before rubbing her head against his chest. "I think those nine lives are getting to you."

He chuckled before giving her a sharp bunt towards the bushes hiding their camp from view. "Go hunt a mouse," he ordered.

She purred her response before she turned and trotted out of the camp, careful not to let herself get snagged on any of the branches that still hung in the tunnel.

She gave her fur a shake as she watched the others attending the Gathering as they circled Megatron in their excitement. He was giving the group one last sweep, letting Starscream call out the names of everyone that was going, and nosing Dyno aside as he tried to bound after them. Snowfire quickly snatched her kit up, apologizing to Megatron as she brought the wriggling kit back to the nursery. Firescream let out a purr of amusement before he cleaned his face, trying to keep his excitement in check; it wouldn't do for one of Megatron's kits to act like a fool in front of everyone else.

"Tell me everything that happens," Thunderblast demanded as she gave Eternalblitz's ear a brisk lick.

"I will," he promised before Megatron called his warriors after him.

They raced after him as he led the way effortlessly through their new forest home. Starscream ran directly behind him, her ears flattened to her head as she streaked through the green undergrowth like a red flash of light. Eternalscream watched the others with a growing sense of pride as they moved as one through the undergrowth; they were becoming a true Clan again, not a bunch of patrol units that only saw each other every other moon. Firescream's pelt rippled brightly under the green leaves before they burst out into the open field of grass, letting out loud meows of delight to one another. Some of the smaller, swifter cats raced ahead, leaping through the tall grass with yowls of laughter while the older warriors purred something about "WindClan blood".

They all gathered around the fallen tree and waited as Megatron climbed up first. He led the way slowly across, his body close to the tree as the wind over the gully moaned past. Several cats had to close their eyes and feel their way across because they were afraid of glancing over and falling to their death. It was a slow and painful crossing, but eventually everyone made it over and stood panting on the other side. Megatron flicked his tail before leading the way towards the meeting place of the Gathering, his ears rotating to catch the excited mews of his followers. Eternalscream trotted after him, her own excitement growing as she spotted the clearing that the large tom had spoken of.

She saw several figures racing around the clearing, leaping over fallen logs and hopping from one rock to the other. There were not very many there and the cats began to look at each other nervously, wondering if they had brought too many to the Gathering by mistake. Her ears perked curiously as she spotted a familiar white cat racing around with three smaller green and purple kits chasing after her, their loud mews echoing around the clearing and bouncing out to meet them. Megatron gave one flick of his tail before they all bounded down into the clearing.

"YEOW!" one of the kits squealed before it turned and raced to where a small green and purple she-cat was cleaning her paw.

The rambunctious actions stilled as they gathered around their leader, gazing around in awe at the large clearing. One of the kits stepped forward with its fur all puffed up, hissing and spitting before the white cat moved forward to lick its fur flat. Psy turned and smiled shyly at them before trotting forward to press her nose to Eternalblitz's meowing a soft greeting.

"Where's Nightmare?" she asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfectly fine," Eternalblitz purred before lifting his head up proudly. "She…."

"I will announce that at the Gathering," Megatron interrupted him before he gave Eternalblitz a silencing gaze. "Do not go yapping your mouth off."

Eternalblitz lowered himself to the ground with a quick nod before the large tom bounded forward. "Megatron!" he laughed before stooping down to press his nose to the grey tom's. "I was wondering if you were actually going to come!"

"I wouldn't miss a Gathering," Megatron replied calmly before looking around. "Is this…?"

"No, there are more coming," the tom reassured him before nodding towards a large wall of rocks. "That's where I sit to start the Gathering; you and I should go there and wait for the others to arrive."

Megatron nodded before flicking his tail to his followers, giving them permission to mingle with the other cats. Several darted off to say hello to the green and purple group of cats that were meowing now that they knew who was there. Psy wove her way through the crowd to where Starscream was and mewed a soft greeting before the kits started pouncing on her tail, begging her to play with them again. Eternalscream gazed around before she turned at the sound of three greeting meows.

Three cats came bounding into the clearing, their paws seeming to skim over the ground before they came to a stop near Starscream, their eyes sparkling in delight as they stood around her. "Hello Starscream," the first cat purred, his green pelt brushing the red she-cat's gently. "It's good to see you again."

"Do I…know you three?" Starscream whispered as she gazed at them.

All three of them let out purrs of amusement before nodding. "Of course!" another cat purred, her red eyes shimmering with mirth. "But, we have grown a lot since you last saw us."

"Indeed!" the last cat purred, his yellow pelt bristled in excitement. "We were kits the last time you saw us!"

Starscream was staring at the three cats as they rubbed against her before her mouth opened in shock. "Acid Storm?" she whispered to the green cat, who nodded with a purr of delight. "Current?" she demanded as she turned on the blue she-cat, who purred loudly in response. "Jetstream?" she gasped as she spun on the yellow tom, who nodded proudly. "Great StarClan above! You're all grown up!"

The three cats laughed before rubbing against her again, purring as she rubbed her head against theirs with loud meows of delight. Eternalscream looked at Megatron in surprise but saw that his eyes had softened, along with the large tom. The three cats separated from Starscream before walking over to the large tom and licking his back respectfully.

"It's good to see that the Rain Patrol is still in good health," the tom purred before nodding to them. "It's best that you go see the others before the Gathering; I'd rather not have to pull you three out of a mob of cats coming to say hi."

All three nodded before they turned and left, falling into formation similar to Eternalscream's Seeker patrol before another yellow tom came charging into the clearing, his bright yellow eyes narrowed in anger. "You left me behind!" he meowed in outrage before sliding to a halt beside Acid Storm. "You left me!"

"Sorry Storm," the tom sighed before shaking his head.

"You should be! Imagine what StarClan would think if they found out that my mentor abandoned me!" the young tom snorted before sticking his nose in the air.

"StarClan knows also how you act with your mentor, Storm," the large tom meowed gravely, causing the yellow tom to wince and turn to face him. "Do not try to act like you are better than your mentor just because you have met with StarClan yourself."

"Yes, sir," Storm mewed before bowing his head.

The tom nodded his head again and the four cats turned to go greet the rest of BloodClan. Megatron lifted an eyebrow after them, shooting the tom beside him a curious look to which he received a set of rolled eyes in response. He gave his tail a twitch before he turned towards the rocks that jutted out of the ground and rose to tower high above their heads. Starscream turned and followed them, glancing after the Rain Patrol with an astonished expression, almost as if she was surprised to see them. They must have been a part of Starscream's patrol group when BloodClan was first establishing itself. Megatron stopped and motioned for her and Firescream to follow him, his eyes holding an odd light to them before they both raced over.

"My kits should be in attendance," he chuckled as they trotted beside him.

"You can sit with Starscream on the ledge below us," the tom stated gently. "That is where my deputy Bloodspill sits."

"You named your brother as deputy?" Starscream demanded.

"He was the best cat for the job," he chuckled before smirking. "Megatron named his mate as deputy."

Starscream grumbled to herself before she hopped up onto the ledge that the black and yellow tom indicated. Eternalscream and Firescream leapt up beside her and sat down behind her as the tom and Megatron hopped onto the ledge above them. The large tom looked around the clearing curiously before he smiled at a red cat that came barreling towards them and leapt up beside Starscream with on powerful spring of its hind legs.

"Sorry for being late, brother," the tom cat stated smoothly before shaking his pelt. "We ran into the Sky Patrol coming in and decided to arrive with them. You know how she-cats are."

The tom purred his amusement before he lifted his head and let out a loud yowl. Every cat instantly bolted forward to get a spot around the rock, many of the new cats whispering and giving both Eternalscream and Firescream pointed looks. Firescream lifted his head up importantly before he gave his chest a gentle lick. Eternalscream rubbed her paw over her ear before Bloodspill rested his tail on her shoulder, giving her a gentle smile as the large tom took a step forward.

"Let this Gathering begin with a warm welcome to our missing BloodClan brothers and sisters!" he called out.

Megatron gazed down on the gathered cats as they let out yowls of greeting, their red gazes full of admiration and joy. His tail curled around his paws as the tom beside him motioned for silence, his green gaze sweeping through the cats before he nodded to a small white she-cat with black splotches who was sitting beside a small golden she-cat with an unwavering red gaze set on the rock face in front of her.

"Nightmoon, StarClan has spoken to you recently?" the tom called, a smirk tugging at his muzzle.

"Yes, Nightsun," the cat called back before smiling. "Would you like me to go up there and relate the message?"

"If you feel up to it," he replied.

The she-cat rolled her eyes before whispering to the young cat next to her. The smaller she-cat nodded before the black and white cat stood up and rested her tail on the younger's shoulders, leading her towards the ledge. They both scrambled up the rock face before they stopped beside the large tom and looked out over the gathered cats. Or at least the black and white cat was looking out, the younger cat was staring off as if she couldn't see anything around her.

"StarClan sent me a message when I went to share tongues with them," Nightmoon's voice called out over the hushed whispers that had started up. "They told me that our blood will run deeper into the territories around us. I believed that it meant we would separate and head farther away from each other. But now the meaning has been shown to us; our Clanmates have returned to us!" Her voice rose until her red eyes were alive with fire. "BloodClan has spread deeper into the woods around the gully! Our blood has run deeper!"

Yowls of agreement rose through the gathered cats and several reared back on their hind legs to slash at the air, their eyes alive with the same fire that burned in Nightmoon's eyes. They calmed down as she cleaned her paw thoughtfully, her red eyes glittering before she looked up again.

"As well, I have more news to bring," she called before turning to the she-cat next to her. "My apprentice has earned her name for all her months of training."

Gasps of delight rose before a loud yowl of delight sounded as a large black and gold she cat rose onto her hind legs. The golden she-cat let out a meow before she tilted her head to the side, her ears twisting before she turned her head to where the she-cat had risen above the shoulder of her Clanmates. Megatron gave the tom beside him a confused look before he shook his head and made a small motion with his paw. Nightmoon leant over and pressed her muzzle to her apprentice's neck, purring softly before she turned back to the gathered cats.

"From now on, this cat is known as Eagleflight," she called out.

"Eagleflight! Eagleflight!" they cheered, the tom's voice roaring above the rest.

The golden-furred she-cat lowered her head in embarrassment as she let out a soft purr. The tom took a step forward and gave the younger cat a gentle lick over her ears, motioning with his tail for silence as Nightmoon gently led her apprentice down the rocks to sit on a ledge just below the deputies. Megatron made a quick motion with his tail and Oil slick leapt up beside the two she-cats, leaning down to congratulate Eagleflight on her name. Once he was sure his medicine cat was in his proper place, he turned his attention back to the black and yellow cat that was now sitting tall before them.

"To know that we have two extremely capable medicine cats in our midst is both a relief and a blessing," he called before tilting his head back to look at the darkening sky. "Let StarClan hear our thanks."

"We give thanks to StarClan," half of the Gathering echoed before they all tipped their heads back, letting the sinking sun bathe their pelts to a dark blood red. "We thank them for our medicine cats."

He watched his kits exchange startled looks before the tom motioned for silence. "Prey is still running well in all of our territory, as I have been informed," he called before smiling. "And, on that note, I think I will begin with some very important announcements. Ty, Storm, come here and stand before me!"

The black tom stepped forward slowly amidst the roar of approval from the other cats. Storm followed his head held proudly and Nightmoon let out a loud purr of delight, her red eyes shimmering with pride. Both toms nodded respectfully to each other before they sat down and tipped their heads back to their leader, red eyes and green eyes staring dutifully onwards. The large tom took a step forward to stand on the edge of the ledge and looked down at them.

"Ty, Storm, your training has been long and hard, but you have proven yourselves to be both patient and persistent," he called out over the clearing. "Do you both promise to protect this Clan with your lives?"

"Yes, sir!" they both called back, eyes flashing with determination.

"Do you promise to protect every last cat, from the youngest kit to the weakest elder?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then by the traditions passed down from one leader to the next, I shall award you with your warrior names!" the large tom shouted before he launched himself down the rock face to stand before the apprentices, who immediately leapt to their feet. "Storm, from now on you will be known as Sunstorm; let your faith and courage guide your choices on the path you walk," he called before resting his head on Sunstorm's as the apprentice licked his shoulder. He gave the tom a quick lick over the ear before he turned Ty. "Ty, from now on you will be Typhon; let the knowledge that you posses and the power of your mind help you on your path," he stated before he rested his head on his apprentice's shoulder. Typhon licked his leader's shoulder before the tom drew back.

"Sunstorm! Typhon!" the mass of cats cheered, rearing back to lash at the air in front of them. "Sunstorm! Typhon!"

The tom turned and leapt back up the rocks, grinning widely at Megatron as if he had just received his warrior name as well. He chuckled to himself at the other's enthusiasm before he looked down at the cats that were circling around the two new warriors, teasing them about the cold vigil they would have to sit that night. He noticed that Nightmoon had left her post on the ledge below them and was rubbing her head deep into Sunstorm's shoulder, purring loudly as she rasped her tongue over his scruff.

"Why is she acting like that?" he asked.

"Nightmoon is Sunstorm's mother," the tom replied with a smile. "She had him before…she became a medicine cat." He added as he glanced away.

"Ahh, I see," he replied before watching as she weaved her way back up to the ledge, stumbling slightly before she managed to haul herself up beside her apprentice, muttering curses under her breath.

The tom nodded before looking around again. "This is indeed a good day for BloodClan!" he called before he smiled. "Psy, would you be a dear and gather up those kits?"

Psy nodded before heading over to the group of purple and green cats and gently herding the kits over to the rock face. The three little kits stared up in awe at them as the tom stepped forward, his green eyes softening greatly before he nodded to his apprentice. Psy nodded before giving all three kits a quick lick over their ears and headed back to where she was standing beside Typhon with a dreamy look in her eyes.

The tom gazed down at the kits before purring. "It has been six moons since these kits have been born and they have been anxious to begin their apprenticeship," he called. "I now present the newest apprentices to BloodClan. Demolisher, you have agreed to take on one of them as your own; you will mentor Mix."A large green tom stepped forward and pressed his nose to the chubbiest of the kits, who stared up at him in awe. "Your trust is well known to your Clanmates; pass this trait onto your apprentice."

"I will," Demolisher promised before he led Mix over to the side, his tail wrapping around the kit's rump as he stumbled after him.

The tom purred before looking at the smallest kit. "Brawl, you have agreed to mentor Boss," he called to a dark grey, heavily scarred tom, who stepped forward to press his nose to the smallest kit. "Teach him all the skills that you are infamous for; do not let him go away from your mentorship unable to protect himself."

"I'll teach him everything I know," Brawl promised before he led the small kit over to his brother and sat down with his tail wrapped around his shoulder.

The last kit, a long haired version of his brothers, sat shivering, most of his enthusiasm lost now that he was all alone. The large tom smiled gently at him, nodding encouragingly. "Tidal Wave, you have agreed to mentor Scrap," he called before a massive purple and grey tom stepped out of the crowd to greet Scrap. "Teach your apprentice loyalty and courage, as your mentor taught you."

"I will," he grunted before leading the long-legged kit to his brothers.

"Scrap! Mix! Boss!" the cats called before they rejoined the crowd.

The cries died down again before the tom called up his deputy to retell what his patrol unit had encountered in the last moon. Bloodspill told them all of the foxes that he and his small patrol unit had managed to scare off, having chased them deep into unknown territory far to the north. He gave praise to a she-cat called Valorflight, his eyes shimmering with good humor of he spoke of the mouthful of fox fur she snatched from its tail when it had whisked away into the forest. He bowed his head to his leader and hopped back down to his spot on the ledge below them. Eagleflight's mother, Eaglewing, hopped up next, calling out in an accented voice that the Sky Patrol had found a perfect place for the cats to sunbathe by the farmhouse. She encouraged them all to go there when they had a chance, but to watch out for the numerous rabbit holes that littered the area. She nodded to her leader before hopping down to let the green and purple mother of the newest apprentices up.

"I'm both saddened and delighted to announce that the Digging Patrol will be back to making its rounds," she called before smiling sadly. "I'm proud of my kits and know that they will make brilliant warriors one day."

They gathered cats let out a chorus of meows of agreement before the she-cat hopped down and trotted back over to her patrol group. Brawl hopped up next and announced that his patrol unit, known as the Combat Patrol, had found a large area where fish kept getting stuck on the banks of the river and made easy prey. He gave the direction that it was found in and hopped down with a nod to his leader. The tom nodded back before looking at Megatron directly. Megatron smirked before turning his gaze to the gathered cats.

"I suppose it is tradition amongst you all to let one cat from each patrol group report on what has been happening," he called before taking a step back. "As such, I will also call on another cat to report on a few things. Eternalscream, if you will."

His daughter jumped slightly and looked up at him in disbelief before scrambling up the rock face. Several whispers rose amongst the group, eyeing her as she came to sit beside him, her tail looping around her paws as she straightened herself out. He rested his tail over her shoulders for a moment before she nodded and lifted her head up.

"I have the honor of announcing that BloodClan has grown larger as of this morning," she called out, pride seeping into her words. "My ki…Nightmare, one of our youngest warriors, gave birth to two healthy kits this morning."

Loud cheers rose from the cats gathered, whispers and speculations on who the father was running ramped. None of them even came close to who the father was, not that anyone could have guessed the truth. Lockdown had been a loner for as long as any of them could remember and they didn't know that he had accompanied them all the way here just to keep a close eye on his young mate. Eternalscream seemed to be seeking someone out in the horde of cats, her tail swinging around in a questioning manner before she tried to motion for silence. When the clamor died down she cleared her throat again.

"Also, I was informed this afternoon that my own old apprentice will be retiring to the nursery until the birth of her kits," she stated with her eyes shimmering proudly.

Megatron whipped his head around to gawk at her, as surprised as the rest of the cats to hear her say that. Sari was with kits?! But who was the father than? His ears perked before he turned his gaze on the grey tom cat that was rubbing his head against Sari's, eyes closed as they meowed quietly to one another. He smiled before collecting his composure as his kits made to hop back down to Starscream and her brother. He nodded to her and she dipped her head in return before leaping down the side of the rock face, landing with a scatter of pebbles beside her mother.

He cleared his voice slightly before he stepped forward to finish the report. "BloodClan has travelled a long way to reach this forest," he began. "It was a long journey from the Twolegplace, but all of our numbers made it here safely. We encountered a young apprentice along the fence line of the farmhouse and were showed to the barn to rest for the night. The next morning," he bowed his head to the tom beside him, "Nightsun showed us to the gully and sent Typhon with us to lead us to our new camp."

Nightsun bowed his head in return. "It is great to have you back, sir," he purred.

Megatron nodded his head before he turned to look back at the gathering. "Aside from that, we have been building our camp up since we arrived to nights ago," he stated before he lifted his head. "And the she-cat that Eternalscream mentioned will not be the only one in there expecting kits." He waited as whispers of excitement ran through the group, cats from his Clan looking around to see who the she-cat he was speaking of was, before he caught his mate's eye. She gave him a level gaze before nodding for him to hurry up. "Starscream will also be joining the nursery until our kits are born."

Soft laughter rose from the cats before someone called up to him. "How many times will this be now, my lord? Three times that you have a mate ready for kits?"

"Four, actually," he corrected before more gasps rang out.

"Four?"

"He's had kits before this?"

"Starscream's being turned into an incubator."

"Poor dear."

"Who are the kits from the third batch then?"

"One kit," Starscream called out.

"Who?"

Starscream turned to look at Eternalscream who merely looked at her paws in embarrassment as several purrs of laughter rose up. "I thought she looked like Megatron!"

"At least there's one she-cat to even out all the toms he's had!"

"But, who was from Megatron's first batch?" Eternalscream whispered to her mother, missing Bloodspill's curious gaze as he and his brother exchanged excited glances.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Firescream asked quietly. "This is why Megatron isn't very happy about Nightsun up there being a leader of BloodClan too; he doesn't want to have to fight his own son to reestablish himself."

"Wait, that _giant_ is our brother?" Eternalscream hissed in surprise, her red eyes shooting open before her head snapped up to stare at said tom.

"Yes, and I'm happy I wasn't the one that gave birth to him," Starscream snorted.

"Wait, Megatron has another mate?"

"Had," Bloodspill stated, bowing his head. "She was killed by a badger that was living near the gully when we first arrived."

Megatron sighed before hanging his head; he had seen Emeraldfire when he had received his nine lives and knew of her fate, but to hear his own son speak those horrid words…it sent shivers through him. Nightsun took a step forward before pressing his flank against his, his green eyes full of grief before he turned to look at the cats.

"If that is all the information that needs to be exchanged, I now call this Gathering to a close; until next time," he called.

The cats let out similar mews before they wove around one another saying their good-byes. The green and purple she-cat said her farewells to her kits before they all trotted off after their mentors, glancing nervously over their shoulders at the small cluster of cats that had made up the patrol unit that they had lived with. All the green and purple cats called out their farewells before they turned and left the clearing in the opposite direction, shooting occasional glances back to make sure the kits were not trying to follow.

Nightsun's tail wrapped around Megatron's shoulders before he led him down to where the medicine cats were gossiping. He perked his ears when he heard Oil slick's mew of curiosity reach him. "And you really don't notice it?"

"No; it's not like a lame leg," Nightmoon replied as they approached. "Sometimes I don't even notice that I'm different."

"Nightmoon," Megatron purred in greeting before he walked forward to press his head to Nightsun's daughter's flank. "How are you?"

"Fine," she replied before licking his neck. "It's good to see you again, sir."

"What made you decide to take on the path of a medicine cat?" he asked curiously. "Last time I saw you, you were a wild and uncontrollable warrior."

"Well…things happen," she replied before she stood up and showed him her left side, watching in mild interest as his eyes widened in horror. "And you just have to make the most of it."

Her left hind leg was gone. Not a tuft of hair remained of the limb from her hip down. It looked as if the bone had been ripped clean out and he pressed his nose to it as he tried to comprehend the impossible; legs simply did not vanish!

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I got caught by a fox when we first arrived here and since we didn't have a medicine cat it got infected," she replied before she looked at the ground. "That Twoleg that lives in the barn caught me and stuck me in a cage before he took me to this place crawling with dogs, cats, and every other creature in the world. He handed me over to some other Twolegs and they stuck something into me that made me pass out. When I woke up, my leg was gone."

"None of us were sure what would happen to her," Nightsun murmured before he licked his daughter's cheek. "But then Bloodspill sent word to us that he had found a peculiar tree growing far downstream of the gully. By that time she had been returned to us and we all made the journey there to see what was wrong." He smiled at his kit before he purred proudly. "StarClan contacted her there," he purred, "and told her that she would be the new medicine cat. All of their knowledge was passed onto her and she related the message that BloodClan could live here in peace and they would watch over us."

"Is this strange tree where you received your nine lives?" Megatron asked.

"Yes," Nightsun replied with a sad gleam in his eyes. "I didn't want to be a leader, but the Clan needed one. I'm afraid that I cannot stand down, Megatron, not after so much time has passed."

"Do not worry," Megatron replied. "I can see that we have grown into two very distinctive parts; you lead your BloodClan one way, I lead mine another. We are still one group in name and heart, but two separate ones in practice."

Nightsun's green eyes gleamed before he nodded. "I couldn't have put it better myself," he purred before pressing his head to Megatron's flank. "StarClan speed on your journey home and let us meet again at the next Gathering. Or sooner, if you wish."

"There is much to catch up on," Starscream chimed before she brushed her pelt against his. "But it will have to wait; next time, you must show us this strange tree with the power to let us contact StarClan."

Nightmoon purred in amusement before she leant forward to press her nose to Starscream's ear. "We will, don't worry. And good luck with your kits! You are lucky to still be able to have them," she meowed before turning to lead Eagleflight away.

Starscream purred her agreement before Megatron let out a yowl to collect his cats. They clustered around him before they all turned and headed back into the forest towards their own territory.

"How vas ze Gathering?" Nightmare yawned as Eternalscream squeezed in through the entrance to the nursery.

"Interesting," she replied before shaking her head as Sari and Starscream followed her in. "Meet your new denmates," she added with a laugh.

"Sari? Jour expecting kits?" Nightmare asked in surprise before purring. "Zat's vonderful! Does Obsidian know?"

"Of course he does, you silly furball," Sari laughed before lying down. "What did you name your kits?" she asked.

Lockdown lifted his head from where he had it resting beside his kits and chuckled. "The red one is Ram and the blue one is Charge," he replied.

"Ram and Charge," Starscream laughed. "I'm guessing they're rowdy little things."

"Zey bite like foxes," Nightmare chuckled before resting her head on Lockdown's back. "But zey are ze most beautiful kits I have ever seen."

"All mothers think that," Starscream purred in amusement before she settled down in a bed of moss that she had scraped together. "But they are adorable, I will admit."

Lockdown chuckled before Sari settled down on his other side beside Snowfire, who was licking Dyno clean. He had gone and rolled in honey by accident and was still too sticky to fall asleep. End and Strip were snickering from where they were cuddled against Flamewar's side, obviously the reason for Dyno's sticky predicament. Eternalscream glanced around before she backed up and left the nursery, nodding to her father as he slipped past her silently to check on his mate; it would be the first time in a long while that they would not be sharing a nest together.

She smiled before she slipped under the bushes where she and her mates shared until the warriors den was completed. She wiggled her way into the mass of brothers curled up together and rested her head on Icy's paws as he purred sleepily into her ear. Nestled safely into their midst, she couldn't think of any place that the Clan could be safe in. Even if there were dangers like foxes and badgers around, it was better than their life in the Twolegplace; much, much better.

* * *

OMG IM ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY!!!REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

AA T

Eternalscream woke to soft squeals of laughter and lifted her head up to see what was going on. She could hear paws hitting the ground outside the warriors' den and the sound of kits laughing not far away. She glanced around the den, taking in the warriors that were just waking up as well, before she rose to her paws and stepped gingerly around her sleeping Clanmates. Several just lowered their heads back into their beds of moss, ignoring the giggles that soaked into the den, while others heaved themselves wearily to their paws and exited the den. She walked out into the clearing and smirked at the sight of End, Strip, and Dyno chasing a butterfly around, each taking turns to leap at it and try to bring it down.

Snowfire and Flamewar were sitting outside the nursery watching their kits romp around with soft smiles on their faces. Nightmare was lying nearby with Ram and Charge curled up against her side, their red eyes staring out curiously at the other kits. They were only a few days old, but they were strong enough to be allowed out of the nursery to explore the clearing. They seemed reluctant to leave their mother's side at the moment, but Eternalscream could tell that the other three kits romping around nearby was starting to make them more adventurous.

Ram looked at his younger brother for a moment before he staggered to his paws and tried to bounce over to the others, but his hind legs got tangled up. He fell forward and landed squarely on his nose, emitting a loud mew of pain that made the other two mothers snap their heads around to stare at him. He didn't move for a moment, almost as if the fall had stunned him. But a second later he started to mewl pitifully, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back to make the sound carry better. Nightmare sat up slowly before she reached over and gently picked her kit up by the scruff and placed him back at her side. She licked his scruff gently, letting him huddle into her side as he let out another mew as his brother snuggled against him.

Eternalscream smirked at the display before she headed for the pile of freshly-killed prey set in a neat heap near the entrance to the camp. She picked up a large vole before she walked over to Nightmare again. Nightmare meowed a welcome before she licked Ram again as he sniffed in his grandmother's direction.

"I've already eaten," Nightmare yawned as Eternalscream sat down beside her. "Ignore Ram; he thinks he's old enough to eat prey now."

"I am mommy!" Ram mewed before taking a shaky step forward.

"No, not for another moon, little one," Eternalscream stated gently before she licked his head.

Ram let out a whine before he settled down beside Nightmare's side again, his red eyes downcast. Charge let out a playful mew before he batted his brother's rump in an attempt to cheer him up. Ram turned on his younger brother and smacked his head as he mewed viciously, yet cutely. The two brothers started rolling around in mock fighting under their mother's watchful gaze before they stopped and looked at the tunnel leading into the camp. Their ears perked up before they wobbled to their feet and started mewing in excitement.

Eternalscream and Nightmare both looked at the tunnel and called out greetings as Megatron appeared with Lugnut, Strika, Obsidian, and Lockdown. The huge black tom swerved away from his patrol mates and padded across the clearing towards them, his red eyes sparkling with amusement as his kits bounced up and down as he approached. He pressed his nose to Nightmare's before he flopped down and let the two kits clamber up on him.

"Did you see anything?" Ram asked.

"Yeah! Were there any foxes?" Charge demanded.

Lockdown let out a meow of amusement before he shook his head. "We found an old badger set near the gully, but nothins lived there for moons," he replied before narrowing his eyes. "This place is a little too good to be true."

"Don't even say that," Eternalscream warned before she licked her mouth clean.

Lockdown grunted before he watched his kits play on his back. Ram was pretending to be a fox and "stalking" Charge, who kept sliding down Lockdown's stomach to escape. They laughed in delight as they chased each other around, rearing unsteadily up onto their hind legs in an attempt to imitate how the older warriors fought. Nightmare and Lockdown shared an amused look before they rested their heads together, licking each other in greeting. Eternalscream rose to her paws, deciding that she was intruding now, and bid her kit farewell before trotting over to where her father was speaking with Lugnut.

"Trouble?" she asked.

"Just an old badger set," Megatron replied before frowning. "It would seem as if Nightsun's Clan has done too good a job in scaring off our natural enemies."

"Don't invite trouble," she warned before yawning. "Do you need a sun-high patrol?"

"We were the sun-high patrol," Lugnut grunted before glaring at her. "You're becoming oddly lazy, Eternalscream."

"Look who's talking, you RiverClan reject," she snapped in reply. "I was out on the moon-high and dawn hunting patrols, thank you very much!"

"Oh for the love of StarClan," Megatron grumbled as Lugnut opened his mouth to snarl his reply. "Don't you two _kits_ have anything better to do with your time? If you are so _eager_ to prove how lazy the other is, go out and catch some prey; we do have queens to feed."

"Queens?" Eternalscream wrinkled her nose at the term.

"Oh, oh yes master!" Lugnut cried before groveling at Megatron's feet. "I will go and catch enough prey to keep the queens full for a moon!"

Megatron nodded slowly before he let his eye start twitching the moment Lugnut spun around and vanished through the thorn tunnel. She smirked, knowing how much he hated to have Lugnut do that every time he gave an order, before she repeated her question. He gave her a stare as if she had just asked a stupid question before a sudden spark of surprise flashed through his eyes. He explained quickly that any she-cat expecting kits or nursing are considered queens. It was an old Clan term that had temporarily fallen out of favor. She let out a purr of amusement before she turned to leave the camp to go hunt as he had suggested.

She slipped out into the late afternoon forest and headed for the gully. She knew that those gopher things lived around there, and she was determined to at least bring back enough to keep the camp fed for a few more days. She scented one of the over-sized rodents and immediately went into a crouch as she left the trees behind her. She followed it through the grass, carefully placing her paws so that she wouldn't make a sound. She spotted the brown-furred creature up ahead and slowed down to creep forward extremely carefully. She paused long enough to coil herself up for her spring before she lunged forward. She slammed her paws down over the creature's back and delivered a swift bite to its next, killing it instantly.

She scraped dirt over her catch before prowling onward. She managed to catch three more gophers before they all retreated underground and refused to poke their noses out of their holes. She returned to her caches and dug up her prey, carrying it carefully back towards the camp. She was travelling very slowly through the grass when she caught a familiar scent on the breeze, causing her to pause. She tipped her head back to find out who the scent belonged to, only to freeze when she realized that another scent accompanied it; blood.

She dropped her catch on the ground and spun around; opening her mouth to figure out which way the scent was coming from. Fear scent washed over her as she managed to pinpoint where the scent of blood was coming from and she reared up onto her hind legs to see over the fields of grass. She caught sight of a black-tipped tail before Psy almost knocked her off her feet. She came down hard on her front legs and whipped around to stare at the white apprentice, her eyes widening as she took in the young cat's state.

She was shaking all the way down to her tail, her red eyes widened as if she had just witnessed something horrible. Her white fur was caked with blood, both her own and from another cat, several if her nose was correct, and she had scratched running along her muzzle. She staggered for a moment before she lurched forward to bury her face in Eternalscream's chest, wailing like a lost kit.

"The blue-eyed ones!" she wailed. "They're attacking us!"

"What?" Eternalscream demanded before narrowing her eyes. "Psy, what are you talking about?"

"You must help us!" Psy gasped out, leaping backwards and spinning around. "Where is Megatron? I must speak with him immediately! Nightsun and Typhon as in danger!"

Eternalscream narrowed her eyes before she grabbed two gophers. She ordered Psy to grab the other two before she tore across the field and back into the forest. She could feel Psy's flank brushing against her hind leg and could still smell her fear scent rolling off of her; she was genuinely terrified of something. She flew through the thorn tunnel and burst into camp with Psy hot on her heels, dropping the gophers onto the pile of other freshly-killed prey, before she yowled for Megatron. Everyone gathered around the shaking apprentice, drawn in by the fear scent that was filling the camp. Megatron almost had to shoulder his way through, Starscream right on his heels before they stopped in front of Psy.

"Why are you here?" Megatron demanded.

"We're being attacked!" Psy repeated, her eyes wide in fear still. "The blue-eyed ones…they came out of nowhere! Yowling and screeching for blood! Nightsun sent me to get you; we need help!"

Megatron's eyes narrowed before he started shouting at cats to get ready for battle. He signaled for his cats to follow him, only to spin around and shove Starscream back towards the nursery. Starscream let out a yowl of indignity before she actually started to fight back, trying to shoulder her way past him.

"What are you doing?!" she screeched.

"Get back to the nursery," Megatron ordered, his eyes flashing. "You're a queen right now, not a deputy."

"Liar! I am your deputy at all times!" Starscream hissed, her neck fur bristling.

"Then you will obey my orders for you to stay here," he replied smoothly before taking a step closer and whispering something in her ear.

Starscream's ears folded against her head and she hissed at him, snarling about how much of an idiot he was. But all the same, she turned and sulked back to the nursery, snorting at Lockdown as he went streaking past to join them. Megatron gave one more sweep of the camp, directing a few more warriors to stay behind, before he spun around and plunged into the thorn tunnel. He ordered Psy to the front with him, forcing her to act like a warrior instead of a frightened kit, and show them where her Clan was fighting.

She seemed to snap out of her terrified stupor and charged onwards, leading them to the tree-bridge and over without so much as ceasing her strides. They followed more cautiously, still not use to using the fallen tree as a means of transport, but caught up with her in a few bounds as she careened towards the stream that sliced through her territory. The sound of fighting cats reached them the same moment the scent of blood did. Megatron surged forward and led his warriors over the lip of the hill with a wild yowl of battle.

Nightsun was near the stream fighting with three other cats, each big enough to be Lugnut's brothers. He was bleeding from a torn shoulder and his ear was torn near the tip, but his eyes were alive with wild fury. Megatron surged forward and tackled one of the cats to the ground, pummeling his back with his hind legs as he searched for the other cat's throat. Psy lunged forward and caught a sleek yellow and blue cat in a headbutt, sending her flying backwards with a screech, before she leapt forward again to swipe her claws over the other's muzzle. Typhon had his hind legs in the water, battling violently with a large green tom that clearly outmatched him, but didn't seem to be gaining any ground. Eternalscream charged forward and slammed her head into a spotted yellow cat's side, sending him skidding away with a yowl as he tried to attack Psy from behind.

More cats came surging over the hill on the other side of the stream, crashing through the water towards them. Eternalscream smelt fish heavy on their pelts and felt her stomach clench in horror; these were RiverClan cats heading for them. She felt claws rake her side and she yowled in pain before rearing up to scratch at the spotted tom's face from above, her teeth bared in outrage. She scented wind on him and realized that she was doing battle with a WindClan cat; what were they doing here…unless…. She felt something very big collide with her hindquarters and landed hard on her stomach, the wind knocked out of her lungs for a moment. She let out a long cough before she spotted dark green fur just inches from her nose. She let out a yowl before she leapt backwards, spitting at Bulkhead as his paw came down hard on the earth where she had been a moment before.

Their eyes locked and she yowled in fury before she lunged at him, scoring a hard blow to his muzzle. The spotted tom leapt forward and took her to the ground, delivering a few blows to her stomach before she was able to kick him off. Bulkhead's claws tore into her flank and she yowled in pain before spinning around to swipe at him. She realized with a sickening jolt that another cat was joining the fight; a slim she-cat that reeked of something fowl. She couldn't hold her own against three cats at once, and certainly not when they were taking turns to rip her open. Already she could feel her blood soaking her fur and smearing the ground beneath her enough to make her slip. She was doomed and so were the rest of the cats that had come here to fight.

She heard a wild yowl somewhere to her right before the spotted cat was grabbed by the scruff and flung aside by a large purple and grey tom. She took the moment to tackle Bulkhead to the ground, pummeling his stomach for good measure before she was knocked off by the she-cat. She whipped around and watched as the newly made apprentice Scrap leapt onto her shoulders and bit her scruff, digging his claws in to hold on as she started to shake herself violently back and forth. She heard Bulkhead scramble to his feet and spun around to do battle with him once more. She hissed before a large grey tom struck him from the side, closely followed by the little apprentice Boss.

"You go get someone else," Boss told her with his nose stuck in the air. "Brawl and I will handle him!"

"Don't get hurt, kit!" she snapped back, not liking how he thought he was a warrior already, before she turned and leapt back into the swarm of cats that were rolling around on the bank of the river.

She saw that Nightsun and Megatron were fighting side-by-side like old denmates, slashing and ripping open the cats that were trying to push them into the river. Nightsun's hind legs were set comfortably in the water, the current tugging at the base of his tail from where it dragged, but he didn't seem to notice. She figured that they didn't need any help and instead turned her attention on a yellow and black tom that was helping the blue and yellow cat fight Psy; Bumblebee. She charged forward and grabbed the tom by the scruff, hauling him away from Psy as she did battle valiantly with the other she-cat, and throwing him to the ground.

"Miss me, baby Bee?" she sneered before raking her claws over his stomach.

"You," Bumblebee snarled before he tried to beat his claws against her chest.

She continued to beat him senseless until she was tackled by another cat and sent rolling away. She scrambled back to her feet in time to avoid getting tackled by a red tom that had come to Bumblebee's aid. She snarled at him before rearing backwards onto her hide legs, flailing her arms around to score blow after blow onto his muzzle and face. He raced away with a yowl of pain, his face a cascading river of blood. She spun around to fight with Bumblebee again, only to find him on her back and clawing at her shoulder wounds.

She reared back with a yowl of pain, shaking herself to try to dislodge him. He held on tightly and bit her scruff painfully, snarling into her ear. She thought for a moment before she fell backwards and pinned him beneath her, listening to him gasp in pain before he released her scruff. She rolled away and prowled forward, ready to end his life when another body hit her from the side. She landed in the dirt river, gasping as the water tugged weakly at her fur. She wasn't far from the bank and leapt forward quickly, shaking blood and water from her fur before she got a look at the tom that had tackled her. He had somehow managed to get carried farther into the river and was now struggling to get back to the bank.

His blue eyes were wide with fright as he slapped uselessly at the water, getting carried farther and farther away until he crashed into Nightsun's legs. The giant black and yellow tom spun around and delivered a reflexive blow to the cat's face, sending him under the water and out of sight as he was pulled away downstream. Nightsun's paw was still raised as he stared after the cat, an almost regretful look in his eyes before he turned back to aid Megatron with a large red and yellow tom. She shook her head quickly before she turned to see who else there was to fight, noticing immediately a young blue and black tom that was standing a short distance away.

She crouched to spring at him when she noticed another tom appear at his side, his single red eyes glaring into the crowd of fighting cats. She gasped in surprise before she heard scrambling feet behind her. She turned and watched with a mixture of surprise and amusement as Lockdown sent Prowl scrambling across the river, swiping at his hindquarters as the black and grey tom leapt safely to the other side. One blue eye glared back at Lockdown, the other one swollen shut from a large gash, before he turned and bounded away up the hillside. She caught her kit's mate's eye and nodded approvingly before she noticed that the other cats were following Prowl's example.

She watched as those that could leapt over the river to the shallow bank, several coming short and having to battle the current to safety. Others were running downstream to the stepping stones, too weak to get across the same way they had crossed. Several were swimming across with powerful strides in spite of their injuries, not looking back as they raced up the other side of the hill. Megatron was yowling after them, standing on the bank with several of the largest warriors known to both Clans following his example. Nightsun summoned two more cats to him before he leapt into the river and swam powerfully across the wide expanse, his head bobbing over the water as he gave chase. Tidal Wave was just behind him, striking out with powerful paws as he followed his leader. Lugnut was also giving chase, following with just as much power before all three cats reached the other bank and charged up the hill with yowls of fury.

Psy leapt over the bank behind them, her eyes hardened as she landed on the shallow strip of water on the other side. She streaked up the hill after her mentor and vanished over the lip. Sounds of cats yowling reached them for several long minutes before it grew silent again. They held their breath as everyone gathered around the bank of the stream, their eyes focused on the opposite hill before Nightsun's huge head broke over the top. Yowls of triumph echoed around the stream as he led the warriors back across the river, his sides heaving with exhaustion before he turned to make sure Psy had landed properly after her wild take off on the other bank. She looked up at him in excitement, her eyes alive with the thrill of battle before her mouth started moving as she tried to express her feelings.

Nightsun chuckled before licking her head gently, purring softly before he turned to press his nose to Megatron's. Both leaders nodded to one another before the cats all headed up the hill behind them slowly, their injuries beginning to sting. Eternalscream glanced at the two toms that had been sitting on the outskirts of the battle and noticed that they had their fair share of scratches too. She smiled to the one-eyed cat and beckoned him over with a wave of her tail, eyeing the tom that trotted forward with him.

"Shockwave," she purred in delight before she let him lean on her shoulder up to the ridge. "I see you got my message?"

"Yes," he replied curtly. "I must speak with Megatron first though, Scream. I have much to tell him."

"Of course," she replied before eyeing the other tom. "And the tom?"

"Will stay with me, as all apprentices should," he replied before flicking his tail and trotting to where Megatron was lying in the grass waiting for Nightmoon and Eagleflight to make their slow way towards him.

She watched as her father rose to his feet in astonishment before he greeted Shockwave like a brother. He gave the apprentice one scathing look before nodding to his spy, who rested his tail on the young tom's shoulder before he started to deliver his report. She felt a pair of eyes on her back and turned to find Eagleflight staring sightlessly through her.

"Let me have a look at your injuries," she mewed around a mouthful of leaves.

Eternalscream nodded before lying down and letting the young medicine cat get to work. She nosed around at her wounds for a few moments, licking and sniffing at them before she started chewing up the leaves she had with her and smearing them around with her paws. She had to admit, for one this young, she was an amazingly talented medicine cat. She gave her pointed instructions to not do anything too strenuous for the next few days and to have her own medicine cat check her wounds once she got back to her camp. Eternalscream gave her promise that she would and watched as Eagleflight picked up her leaves carefully and moved off to the next cat, stumbling slightly over the uneven ground.

She heard desperate mewing nearby and turned to see that Psy was speaking with Typhon a short distance away. "But Typhon, your shoulder!" she was mewing.

"It's fine, Psy," Typhon replied coldly, sitting still with his green gaze staring forward. "I feel no pain from it."

"That's because you're going crazy," Psy spat before trying to grab his scruff. "I'll drag you there if I have to!"

"No, Psy, you will not," Typhon replied just as coldly before he turned his unwavering eyes on her. "I need no assistance; I can handle my injuries without the need of a medicine cat."

"Fine!" Psy screamed before she leapt away with tears in her eyes. "I hope your wounds get infected! I hope you lose your ears! When you're a hopeless cripple, see if I care!"

Eternalscream's mouth opened in shock as she watched the white she-cat spin around and pelt across the field, her head lowered as tears fell from her muzzle. She noticed a blue and black blur out of the corner of her eye and watched in astonishment as the young apprentice raced after the she-cat, his huge build not hindering his speed. She heard some of the other Clan's cats whisper sadly amongst themselves, shaking their heads at Psy's outburst. She shared a glance with the green and purple she-cat from the Digging Patrol, who sighed and wrapped her tail around her paws, looking at the ground. Nightmoon was tending to Nightsun a few tail-lengths away and looked over at Typhon expectantly, almost as if she expected him to chase after Psy. Her expression clouded when he just sat there staring into nothing.

"You'd think he'd be a bit nicer to her for all those times she's pulled him back from his madness," she grumbled bitterly.

"You can't change who someone is just because you save their life," Nightsun replied gently before wincing. "Ow, that's an open wound; don't go shoving your claws in there!"

"You have a rock stuck," she replied curtly. "Now stop being such a kit and let me do my job!"

Nightsun let out a grumble before resting his head back down on his paws, letting his kit work the pebble out of the gash in his shoulder with only a twitch of his tail showing his agitation. Eternalscream sighed before she rose to her feet and turn to pad towards her father, perking her ears curiously when she spotted the apprentice's massive shoulders moving the blades of grass aside, Psy's brilliant white pelt brushing against his as she hung her head. She caught his eye and he smiled sheepishly before he moved back towards his mentor as Psy veered off to lie down beside her mentor. Curious as to who this tom was, she headed for Shockwave and Megatron again, perking her ears in hopes of catching any piece of the conversation.

They had finished talking when she had arrived and Shockwave was sizing up a nearby rock with his back to her. She gave her father a confused look, but he remained motionless as his subordinate hopped onto the rock and let out a yowl for attention. Everyone's head spun to gaze up at him before stunned silence descended on the huge congregation of cats. The stunned silence broke into a chorus of greeting yowls and meows, red eyes wide at the sight of the spy. He motioned with his tail for silence, his single eye gazing around before settling on his apprentice.

"It is good to be home," he stated evenly, his accent curling over his tongue. "For the many seasons, I have been leader of WindClan under Megatron's orders in hopes of destroying the forest Clans from within. As such, I have received my nine lives and still hold some reign over WindClan, even though they think I am dead." He paused before nodding to his apprentice. "During my leadership, we discovered this young apprentice wondering around just inside our border; he is BloodClan born, but his parents either abandoned him or were killed in a raid. He was taken in and taught the ways of WindClan until I took him as my own apprentice. He learned of my secret about a moon after his training started, but he swore his allegiance to myself and BloodClan that night."

Yowls of approval rippled through the cats, their red eyes glowing as they stared at the blue and black apprentice. He straightened up proudly, his red eyes flashing with determination under the numerous gazes. Shockwave gave the apprentice one look before clearing his throat for attention.

"After today, he would have received his warrior's name for his valiant strength against his enemies," he called out before smirking. "As such, I see no reason to ruin that tradition." He tipped his head back for a moment before he locked his gaze with the younger tom. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect every one of your Clanmates, from the youngest kit to the oldest elder?"

"I do," the tom replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Do you swear your loyalty unwaveringly to BloodClan and to the beliefs of our kind?" Shockwave demanded.

"I do," he replied.

"Than by the rights still governing me as leader of WindClan, you shall receive your warrior name," Shockwave recited before lifting his head up to gaze around the clearing. "From this day forward, this apprentice shall be known as Maestro. Let your heart and quick mind guide you on your path." He added before he hopped off the rock to rest his head on his apprentice's shoulder.

Maestro gently licked his mentor's shoulder in reply before the surrounding cats let out yowls of delight, shouting his new name over and over again. Psy seemed to be shouting the loudest, her red eyes focused on him in something akin to worship, a look that Eternalscream had been sure was reserved for her patrol mate. Maestro's tail was waving back and forth for a moment before he swallowed and made his way over to Psy, smiling weakly as she bounded forward to press her nose to his.

"Welcome to BloodClan!" she mewed in delight before gazing up at him.

"Thanks, Psy," he replied with a smile before he twitched his tail and turned to face Shockwave. "Sir? Um…."

"Yes?" Shockwave asked, his single eye holding a sparkle of amusement.

"Um…I…I know that you wanted me to join you under Megatron's Clan but…um…is…is it okay if I stayed with Nightsun instead?" Maestro asked nervously.

"That's not up to me to decide," Shockwave replied before looking at Nightsun. "It's up to the leaders."

"I see no problem with him joining us," Nightsun replied before smirking at him. "I could use another set of paws keeping this little wild kit out of trouble."

Psy looked at her paws with a small smile before Megatron nodded his agreement. "He may stay with you if he chooses to," he replied before he frowned. "The Forest Cats will not leave after today's battle."

Nightsun nodded his agreement before turning to his cats. "Alright, we have to get the rest of our cats ready and in one general location so that we can fight back better if they attack again," he called. "Psy, take Maestro with you and track down the Cloud patrol; Bloodspill should be just upstream. Make sure he rubs against a few scent markers so they don't think you've been captured by WindClan cats."

"Got it," Psy meowed before she spun around. "Come on!"

"Right behind ya," Maestro called before charging after her.

Nightsun smirked before looking at Nightmoon. "Can you find the Rain patrol?"

"With my eyes closed," she snorted before looking at him. "You had better take good care of Eagleflight or so help me StarClan…."

"She'll be perfectly fine," he chuckled before looking at Tidal Wave. "Take Scrap and try to find the Sky patrol; they might be at the barn hunting." The large tom nodded wordlessly before he vanished back down towards the stream, his long-legged apprentice on his tail. "Brawl, I want you and Boss to head back to the Combat Patrol and get them to head for the barn; we'll meet up there. Bonecrusher, find the rest of the Digging Patrol and send them in the same direction; I don't want anyone left behind got that?"

Bonecrusher nodded before she spun around and charged into the trees lining the hill, her purple tipped tail vanishing from sight amongst the shadows. Megatron moved forward and nodded to Nightsun, his tail making a large arc before his warriors gathered around him. They mewed their farewells before turning to head for the tree-bridge. Their pace was quick, fear of the Forest Cats discovering the way to their camp running through them like fire in a drought. When no traces of any foreign cat met them at the bridge, they crossed it with a sense of relief, paws dragging as exhaustion started to set in.

Pushing them onwards, Megatron led the way through the tall grass and into the forest, letting the falling sun's shadows offer its silent protection. Eternalblitz met them at the entrance to the camp, meowing a hasty greeting as he pressed his nose to Megatron's. Feelings an odd sense of suspicion, Eternalscream kept close to her father's flank as they headed into camp, looking around nervously. The moment Megatron's shoulders cleared the thorns, a loud caterwaul went up and a blur raced at the BloodClan leader. Springing forward, Eternalscream rammed her head into the attacking cat's shoulder, sending it stumbling away. She pulled her paw back with exposed claws, planning on raking them across the offender's face, when she met Starscream's bemused gaze from where she lay on her back.

"At least one warrior knows that the camp does not always mean safety," Starscream purred before rolling back to her feet and shaking herself off.

"Was there any reason for you to do that?" Megatron asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Just to see if you were paying attention," she purred before sweeping her tail towards the nursery where Dyno, End, and Strip were poking their heads out. "And to show them what to do in case the camp does get invaded by Forest Cats."

"And that would be?" he inquired.

"Protect the queens," she replied before smiling. "Dyno, come show Megatron the charming move that you taught yourself."

Dyno let out a delighted mew before prancing forward, his brown tabby fur puffed up in pride. He stopped just in front of Megatron and went into a low crouch, wagging his hindquarters as if to spring. Megatron put his weight on his front paws, ready to dig them in and throw his head forward when the kit jumped, and waited. The brown kit made a motion of springing, but as Megatron snapped his head forward to catch him by the scruff, he zipped under him and bit his hind leg as hard as he could. Megatron let out a yowl of pain before he looked down at the kit with an amused expression.

"Now, who taught you that?" he asked gently.

"Momma!" Dyno laughed before bouncing forward to press his nose to Megatron's. "But I perfected it because I'm so small!"

"Good work," Megatron purred before licking his forehead. "You'll make a fine warrior one day."

Dyno laughed happily before returning to the nursery, mewing at his mother as she swept her tail around him. Firescream lifted his head up proudly while purring to Lugnut about his little tom. Starscream gave him her own proud look before turning and heading for the nursery, the first signs of the kits inside of her growing swiftly. Megatron let out a grunt before moving off to the pile of prey and taking a pigeon with him into the nursery. She couldn't help but smirk at the action; in spite of how much they fought with each other over everything, Starscream and Megatron really did love each other. She wondered how she would react to knowing that Shockwave was back and a loud yowl of surprise from the nursery confirmed what she had expected; Starscream was not entirely impressed


	19. sorry guys

hey guys i just got some bad news in my family soo i will be gone for a little bit some one in my family died sorry


End file.
